How Man Giving Natural Birth?
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki. Fic SN untuk para SNL. WARNING: Update Chapter 6.
1. Bagian Percobaan

Sumpah. Aku gatel banget pengen buat fict ini. Berbekal sumber – sumber yang dapat diandalkan, fic ini sudah setengah jalan. Hanya tinggal scene – scene pendukung. Aku publish ini dulu mau liat tanggapannya. Apakah pantas di publish di FFN atau tidak. Terimakasih. Saya bener – bener butuh saran.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 ** _How Man Giving Natural Birth?_** **  
**©Ane

 **Summary  
** Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki.

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre  
** Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

 **Rating  
 _Totality mature contents._**  
Langsung ibadah tobat sepertiga malam.

 **Warning  
** Otomatis M—Preg, Alternative Universe.  
Penuh dengan Imajinasi irasional.  
Pendeskripsian sekemampuan penulis.  
Mencoba merasionalkan semaksimal mungkin ilmu medis  
yang diperoleh dari website dengan pencarian google  
dan pendeskripsian oleh acara _National Geogtaphic._

 **Inspiration  
** Ide gila yang tiba—tiba melintas saat menyaksikan video melahirkan secara normal di youtube. Ditambah dengan link _'anatomy male pregnant'_ menjadikan semangat saya mengebu—ngebu untuk menulisnya di sela waktu kuliah saya yang semakin padat dan melelahkan. Mencuri waktu diantara tiga proposal mata kuliah yang harus saya tuntaskan. #Emak, Ane kagak kuat. #Plak!

 **Status  
** Masa percobaan dari tiga bagian.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Harap buka link sebelum membaca

Keterangan Mpreg

(h-t-t-p:/) (img03.) (deviantart) (.net) (/b2e3/i/2015/114/c/b/) (mpreg_anatomy_by_althea9-d5br9kr) (.jpg)

(h-t-t-p:/) (th06.) (deviantart) (.net) (/fs71/PRE/i/2012/232/6/c/) (male_pregnancy_developing_by_althea9-d5bsder) (.jpg)

(h-t-t-p:/) (mpregcentral) (.net) (/forums/archive/index.) (php?thread-1092) (.html)

Video for The Process of Fertilization and The Formation of Human. Video menit ke 10.

(h-t-t-p:/) (www.) (youtube) (.com) (/watch?v=BoMQrVBxa_w)


	2. Bagian Pertama

**A/N: Serius, demi kebaikan bersama yang belum cukup umur jangan baca '** ** _scene'_** **dengan tanda** ** _double line_** **(=). Saya tidak mau kalian rusak gara – gara cerita ini. Meskipun ini cerita ranjang (?) saya yang pertama :D (Kalo** ** _scene_** **Naruto saat melahirkan terserah. #Plak!). Selamatkan FFN dengan hanya membaca '** ** _scene_** **' tersebut tanpa usaha mempraktekannya di dunia nyata. Terimakasih.**

 **NB: Sasuke aku ceritakan berambut raven namun sering dikucir layaknya Shikamaru. Hanya saja tetap berponi ala belah pantat ayam :D**

* * *

Harap buka **link** sebelum membaca

Keterangan Mpreg

(h-t-t-p:/) (img03.) (deviantart) (.net) (/b2e3/i/2015/114/c/b/) (mpreg_anatomy_by_althea9-d5br9kr) (.jpg)

(h-t-t-p:/) (th06.) (deviantart) (.net) (/fs71/PRE/i/2012/232/6/c/) (male_pregnancy_developing_by_althea9-d5bsder) (.jpg)

(h-t-t-p:/) (mpregcentral) (.net) (/forums/archive/index.) (php?thread-1092) (.html)

Video for The Process of Fertilization and The Formation of Human. Video menit ke 10.

(h-t-t-p:/) (www.) (youtube) (.com) (/watch?v=BoMQrVBxa_w)

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Bruagh!" Kepalan tangan berkulit tan dengan lihai mendarat di wajah pemuda berkulit putih. Mata _onyx_ pemuda yang mendapat hantaman hanya menatap datar _sapphire_ yang menyala nyalang penuh emosi di hapannya.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menyakitinya, jangan harap kau masih berani untuk bercermin," pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu mencengkram kerah putih kemeja Sasuke. "Camkan itu!" kemudian dengan satu dirongan kuat Naruto melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Beranjak berdiri, membersihkan sedikit debu di kedua lutut kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam menyaksikan punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh. Sekilas ia tersenyum merendahkan, tangan kanannya menghapus darah yang mulai merembes keluar dari pelipisnya akibat hantaman kuat kepalan tangan Naruto. Mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa tenaga pemuda yang terpaut empat tahun darinya tersebut amat menyakitkan.

"Bodoh!"

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 ** _How Man Giving Natural Birth?_** **  
**©Ane

 **Summary  
** Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki.

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre  
** Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

 **Rating  
** ** _Totality mature contents._**  
Langsung ibadah tobat sepertiga malam.

 **Warning  
** Otomatis M—Preg, Alternative Universe.  
Penuh dengan Imajinasi irasional.  
Pendeskripsian sekemampuan penulis.  
Bahasa kasar dan tidak mendidik.  
Mencoba merasionalkan semaksimal mungkin ilmu medis  
yang diperoleh dari website dengan pencarian google  
dan pendeskripsian oleh acara _National Geogtaphic._

 **Inspiration  
** Ide gila yang tiba—tiba melintas saat menyaksikan video melahirkan secara normal di youtube. Ditambah dengan link _'anatomy male pregnant'_ menjadikan semangat saya mengebu—ngebu untuk menulisnya di sela waktu kuliah saya yang semakin padat dan melelahkan. Mencuri waktu diantara tiga proposal mata kuliah yang harus saya tuntaskan. #Emak, Ane kagak kuat. #Plak!

 **Status  
** Bagian pertama dari tiga bagian.

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 ** _Beginning_**

" _Shit._ Bagaimana cara memasaknya. Kenapa di resep terlihat mudah tapi saat dipraktekan terasa sulit?!" Naruto menatap nanar panci yang berisikan potongan daging iga sapi yang telah menghitam—gosong—terlebih dengan munculnya asap putih dari lingkaran luar panci. "Kalau begini caranya aku bisa rugi. Lebih baik aku makan di luar saja dari pada hasilnya gagal begini. Akamarupun tak akan mau memakannya." Ditariknya surai berwarana pirang tersebut, tanda ia tengah frustasi.

Berjalan tergesa ke arah sofa di samping ranjang tidurnya, Naruto menimang—nimang apakah ia akan menekan tombol _"call"_ di daftar kontak yang telah ia pilih. Sepuluh detik kemudian ia memilih untuk menekannya—merasa tidak punya pilihan. Daripada berakhir memakan kembali _ramen cup_ —favoritnya—demi mengisi perutnya yang telah meronta minta diisi, tapi berujung ia harus kembali kerumah sakit, ia lebih memilih kembali mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan meminta Sakura untuk membuatkannya masakan apa saja yang bisa dibuat dari bahan – bahan yang masih tersisa ketika ia tengah mencoba membuat daging saos balado tadi.

"Moshi - mo~" Ucapan Naruto terpaksa terhenti ketika mendengr suara wanita yang sudah ia hafal sedari ia memiliki telepon gengam, yang ia yakini semua orang akan sebal mendengarnya.

 _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._ Your~' Naruto memutus panggilan sebelum sang operator tepat sebelum suara perempuan tersebut menyelesaikan dalam bahasa internasional.

"ARRRRGH! AKU HARUS MAKAN APA?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto mengabaikan rasa panas yang sedikit menyakitkan di ruas – ruas jarinya ketika ia menggenggam bakpao panas dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya memandang jalanan taman kota didepannya dengan perasaan lega saat rasa lapar yang dideritanya mulai menghilang seiring dengan masuknya kunyahan olahan roti berwarna putih tersebut.

Untuk kali ini ia harus pasrah hanya bisa memakan dua potong pakpao untuk makan malam. Salahkan egonya yang ingin belajar memasak secara otodidak saat melihat harga diskon pada satu _pack_ iga sapi, dengan harapan bisa makan enak dan sehat namun berakhir kelaparan.

"Huufth~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika satu roti bakpao telah ia habiskan. Tinggal satu roti lagi, maka selesai sudah sesi makan malamnya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah tidak mempunyai uang lain untuk membelikan makanan yang lebih layak dikala perutnya benar – benar kosong. Hanya saja jatah mingguan yang telah ia tetapkan secara pribadi sudah menipis. Jika ia membelikannya makanan, maka ia harus mengambil jatah makan esok pagi, dan mengantikan uang angkutan untuk digunakan membeli sarapan yang artinya ia harus berjalan kaki. Masalahnya ialah, ia besok kuliah jam delapan pagi, dan ia paling tidak bisa bangun pagi. Jam tujuh adalah mutlak ia bisa bangun pagi, karena jam segitu jepang baru terlihat 'pagi'. Apalagi jika ia harus bangun jam enam pagi demi berusaha jalan dan sampai tepat waktu.

"Huufth~" Naruto kembali menghela nafas dan memutuskan kembali memakan roti bakpaonya. "Dikehidupan berikutnya, aku akan memilih sendiri **hidup** macam apa yang akan aku jalani." Tuturnya pelan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat—berlari—menyusuri jalanan trotorar di sebelah kanan sepanjang alur dari apartemennya menuju kampus yang berjarak satu setengah kilometer. Sesekali ia memelankan kakinya yang mulai merasa panas akibat otot betisnya yang dipacu bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Melihat jarum menit yang terus berubah sejak terakhir ia melihatnya, mau tak mau ia kembali memacu kakinya. Padahal tadi pagi ia telah terjaga jam enam pagi, tapi entah mengapa ia kembali tertidur dan terjaga jam tujuh kurang lima menit. Dengan menggunakan acara mandi cepat – cepat dan siap – siap yang dilakukan dengan cepat – cepat juga, ia meninggalkan apartemnnya dan berangkat pada pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh waktu Jepang.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja memilih apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kampusnya. Namun berhubung Universitasnya sadalah salah satu universitas terbaik dengan akreditas unggulan di tambah dengan lokasi yang berdekatan dengan gedung – gedung perusahan terkenal, menyebabkan apartemen – apartemen disana terjual lebih mahal.

Beruntung ia masih bisa menemukan apartemen lama dengan tiga lantai yang masih menawarkan harga murah diantara bangunan mewah yang berdiri mengelilingi akibat dari kebijakan pembangunan kota, terlebih apartemen tersebut berjarak tak lebih dari dua kilometer dengan jarak tempuh empat puluh lima menit dengan berjalan, dan dua puluh lima menit dengan berlari. Namun Naruto selalu memilih naik angkutan umum setiap senen pagi, sebab ia tak bisa bangun jam enam pagi dan berjalan ke kampus seperti hari – hari biasanya.

Lima belas menit berlari, ia sudah bisa melihat bentuk gedung kampusnya. Bersyukurlah Naruto karena diberi dikarunia stamina dan tubuh prima sejak ia kecil. Lari dengan waktu setengah jam tak berarti apa – apa baginya yang sudah terbiasa berlari karena terlambat sekolah ketika masih disekolah tingkat tinggi.

Berbelok memasuki gerbang kampus, Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras di dahinya. Memilih tak langsung menuju lorong kelas kuliahnya, ia memilih menuju loker pribadi di kampusnya. Melepas jaket kaos tak berkancing dengan topi di bagian belakang, tak luput menyeka keringat yang menetes deras di dahi dan rambut depan dengan jaket miliknya. Menuangkan pewangi badan _splash_ khusus pria ke bagian tengkuk dan dadanya, Naruto megenakan kaos putih polos yang ia bawa dalam tas selempangnya, kemudian melapisinya dengan kemeja kotak – kotak motif merah, biru, dan putih. Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Huuuuufft. Selamat." Ucapnya ketika mendapati kelas pengantar ekonomi bisnisnya masih belum terlihat di podium tempat dosen mengajar. Kemudian duduk di bagian depan pertengahan jejeran bangku. Meletakkan tas di laci bawah bangkunya dan menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Lima menit lagi aku pasti diusir jika telat masuk kelas." Ujarnya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sakura memandang cara makan Naruto dengan tatapan 'tak habis pikir'. Pasalnya Naruto menghabiskan tipe—2 makanan yang disajikan kampus dengan logat seperti seseorang yang tak makan seminggu. Benar – benar cepat.

"Kau itu sudah berapa hari tak makan?" Ujar Sakura dengan mendorong nampan makanan tipe—3nya ke arah Naruto. "Ambil jatahku." Tutur Sakura. "Tak usah menunjukan wajah bodohmu padaku. Makan sajalah." Lanjutnya ketika mendapati wajah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan bola mata yang dilebarkan dan mimik wajah haru.

" _Arigatou!_ " Segera Naruto mengalihkan santapannya dari nampannya yang telah habis ke nampan Sakura.

"Kau tetap makan sehat bukan selama ini?" Pantau Sakura diantara acara 'makan cepat' Naruto. Sebagai jawaban Naruto menganggukan kepalanya keras. "Baguslah. Aku tak mau kau kembali mengeluh sakit perut padaku. Kau itu manja. Merepotkan." Lanjut Sakura. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai lebar.

Sakura adalah teman sebaya Naruto. Ia mengenalnya karena sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang dikelola ibunya ketika berumur sepuluh tahun. Dari ibunya pula ia mengetahui jika Naruto adalah anak seorang wanita yang menitipkannya dua puluh tahun yang lalu namun tak pernah kembali untuk menjemput Naruto, meskipun belakangan diketahuin Naruto adalah anak hasil pelecehan seksual. Seakan nasip sial tak berhenti disana, Naruto tak memiliki pesona agar diadopsi setiap kali ada pasangan yang ingin mengadopsi anak asuh panti asuhan kelolaan ibunya tersebut. Hal ini dikarenakan sifat liar Naruto yang selalu membuat onar. Padahal dibalik difat tak bisa diatur miliknya tersebut Naruto menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya karena pahitnya hidup.

Beranjak remaja, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri semenjak ia di terima di SMA Kurosawa yang terletak di pinggir kota Tokyo. Hal ini ia lakukan karena tak mau pihak panti lebih merasa direpotkan dengan kebutuhannya yang meningkat semenjak ia remaja, didukung dengan beasiswa yang ia terima hingga gelar sarjananya nanti dari negara untuk kasus—kasus anak yatim piatu sepertinya. Dengan bekerja _part time_ sepulang sekolah, ia bisa membeli kebutuhan penunjang lainnya.

Sementara Sakura yang dikaruniai kecerdasan tinggi, di umurnya yang ke enambelas telah menamatkan bangku SMA dengan dua kali progam akselerasi. Sehingga ketika diusianya yang kedelapan belas Naruto memasuki bangku perkuliahan jurusan ekonomi bisnis tahun kemarin. Sakura sudah menjalani awal semester lima di fakultas kedokteran. Dan semenjak jatuh sakit tahun lalu, Naruto menjadikan Sakura sebagai dokter pribadinya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan alasan mulai berlatih demi profesinya kelak yang sudah di depan mata jika saja Sakura tidak memutuskan melanjutkan ke spesialis. Dilain sisi, ia merasa prihatin akan penyakit Naruto yang diakibatkan dengan prilaku tak sehatnya mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak dan sering mie cup instan. Hal ini lantas menjadikan lambung Naruto sensitif dan susah menerima makanan instan dengan kadar kimia tinggi.

"Kau mau kemana habis ini? Bisa ajarkan aku memasak bumbu balado?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Aku akan jalan dengan Sasuke. Balas dendam karena dia mengabaikan aku selama dua minggu karena kesibukan kami di fakultas masing—masing." Sakura menjawab lancer tanpa merasa heran dengan permintaan aneh Naruto. Karena 'Naruto' dan 'masak' tak bisa disatukan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari dua bersaudara hasil pernikahan Uchiha Fugaku—seorang ketua kepolisian Tokyo, dan Uchiha Mikoto—seorang sosialis lingkungan dan anak. Bekerja sama dengan teman terbaiknya Haruno Mebuki dalam mengelola "Panti Asuhan Konoha". Namun dalam sepuluh tahun belakang, Mikoto lebih fokus terhadap lingkungan Tokyo sebagai jantung negara Jepang.

Naruto memang sering mendengar cerita kisah cinta sahabat _jamboree_ nya tersebut sejak awal hubungannya ketika ia masih di bangku kelas tiga sekolah tinggi tingkat atas. Namun Naruto baru bertemu secara langsung dengan Sasuke awal semester dua ketika Sakura mengajaknya saat menemui Naruto karena ada keperluan.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Naruto mendadak merasa gerah. Pasalnya, kekasih sang sahabat merah mudanya tersebut tak mengetahui bagaimana bejatnya perilaku sang kekasih—yang berstatus mahasiswa tingkat akhir pendidikan magister, di bidang teknologi informatika—ketika tidak sedang bersama Sakura.

Dua hari lalu ia mendapati Sasuke digelanyuti manja gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan pakaian minim di _pub_ depan toko roti tempatnya bekerja _part time_ disore hingga malam hari. Tak berhenti disitu, ia yakin Sasuke dan gadis yang ia kenal bernama Ino tersebut akan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan hati Sakura jika ia membocorkan bagaimana mesranya mereka dalam mobil sport Sasuke ketika meninggalkan kawasan _pub_ jam sebelas malam. Sungguh. Ia ingin memberitahukan perihal tersebut pada Sakura. Hanya saja ia tak tega.

"Kau bilang kau punya laporan untuk salah satu mata kuliahmu minggu ini." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Laporan bisa menunggu. Otakku bukan seperti otak udangmu yang lamban mengerjakan sesuatu." Sakura bangkit dan berlalu setelah menekan pelan dahi Naruto. " _Jaa_."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sakura memainkan tali pengikat tas selempangnya dengan gerakan cepat. Merasa mulai jengah mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari beberapa gadis yang melewatinya. Hal ini sudah biasa semenjak hubungannya dengan Sasuke di ketahui seisi kampus. Bahkan satu universitas.

Mendapati sosok yang ditunggunya telah keluar kelas. Dengan riang Sakura berjalan menghampiri sosok berpawakan tinggi dengan surai raven yang dikucir satu dibelakang tersebut. "Sasuke!" Sapa Sakura dengan nada riang. "Kita pulang bersama."

"Hn." Sasuke membiarkan Sakura bergelannyut manja di lengannya.

"Kita ke Konoha _Square._ Ada yang ingin aku cari." Ditengah aksi manjanya, Sakura tersenyum dengan gaya menang. Menampilkan seringainya kepada beberapa gadis yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Baiklah."

"Sasuke. Apa kau tak lupa hari jadi kita tahun ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu tidak."

"Terimakasih Sasuke – kun!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar derit dua buah daun pintu terbuka, Di tambah dengan bunyi kemricing lonceng pertanda bahwa ada yang memasuki toko roti tempatnya bekerja.

"Malam. Ada yang bisa sa—

Naruto tak jadi melanjutkan kata – katanya ketika mendapati sosok berambut biru dongker yang diikat satu dibelakang kepalanya. Biasanya setiap ada pembili, Naruto akan selalu memasang wajah bodohnya di tambah senyum lima jarinya. Tapi entah mengapa, sosok Sasuke membuyarkan prilaku Naruto tersebut.

—ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Narutomelanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda.

" _Coffe bred_ satu. _Pudding strawberry_ satu." Melangkah menuju meja kasir, ekor mata Sasuke memperhatikan pergerakan seseorang yang amat dekat dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat kurang tidur dengan garis panda di bawah matanya. Bibir plumnya yang senantiasa terbuka mempergerakan gaya menguap.

" _Coffe bred_ satu, _pudding strawberry_ satu. Ada lagi?" Sembari menaruh nampan berisi pesanan Sasuke, Naruto yang mendapati gelengan pelan dari Sasuke langsung bertindak untuk menghitung total harga pesanan Sasuke.

" _Pudding strawberry_? Kau ada acara dengan Sakura?" Naruto bertanya di tengah – tengah aktivitasnya mensensor harga.

"Hn."

 **Dilarang** ** _copy paste_** **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

"Lima ratus delapan puluh yen." Membungkus pesanan Sasuke dalam tas kertas berukuran sedang, Naruto hanya mendundukan wajahnya ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dan memberinya uang sejumlah lima ribu yen. "Aku harap kau tak membuatnya kecewa." Ujar Naruto sembari menerima lembaran uang tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke menyambar gantungan tas kertas berisi pesanannya. "Ambil kembaliannya untukmu. Liburlah sehari dua hari bekerja. Gunakan uang itu untuk menggantikan gajimu saat kau tidur. Wajah zombie mu malah membuat mood pembeli jelek." Setelahnya Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto. Tepat saat Sasuke hendak menyentuh daun pintu, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Kau pikir aku pengemis?" Dengan suara yang mendadak meninggi, Naruto menatap nyalang kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa muak dengan laki – laki didepannya. Muak dengan prilaku dan gaya hidup bebasnya. Muak karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menunjukan taring sesungguhnya dari sang Uchiha pada Sakura. Muak karena ia merasa lebih baik daripada laki – laki berkucir didepannya tersebut. Muak dan iri. Iri karena seburuk apapun sosok Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak pernah kekurangan sesuatu pun. Iri karena dirinya yang telah berusaha keras namun belumlah memperoleh kebahagian yang berarti.

"Tidak, itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih tak bermulut besar dan menceritakan kelakuanku di _pub_ depan tempatmu bekerja kepada Sakura."

"Kau menyogokku dengan uang."

"Aku yakin kau tipe orang yang tak bisa disuap."

"Lalu?"

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Setelahnya Sasuke benar – benar pergi meninggalkan toko tempat Naruto bekerja. Tanpa mampir ke pub seperti hari biasa.

"Sial!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Naruto!" Seperti biasa, Sakura akan memanggilnya dengan suara lantas dimana saja dan kapan saja saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto yang kala itu sedang memakan siomay di kantin kampusnya mendapati serangan mendadak dari Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menghabiskan jatah minuman es jeruknya dalam sekali minum.

"Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak hah?!" Dengan gaya dibuat marah, Naruto melanjutkan aksi makannya. "Ada apa?"

"Hehe. Kau ini pagi – pagi sudah marah – marah tidak jelas." Sakura menduduki bangku di depan Naruto.

"Gara – gara siapa?"

"Iya – iya maaf."

"Ganti minumanku. Es itu seharusnya aku habiskan di akhir makan siangku."

"Kau itu babi ya? Minum segelas tidak cukup?"

"Coba kau ulangi?" Naruto lantas mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap sengit.

"Sudah – sudah acara marahannya. Sekarang aku tanya. Apa kemarin Sasuke membeli roti di toko tempatmu bekerja?"

"Hn." Naruto menjawab seadanya, diikuti pergerakan tangannya yang sibuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa Sasuke cerita pudding yang dia beli itu untukku?" Sakura bertambah antusias.

"Ya. Aku yang bertanya."

"Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?" Melipat tangannya, Sakura memerhatikan cara makan Naruto.

"Kau tidak tau arti _surprise_?"

"Iya – iya tahu. Hanya saja, aku 'kan jadi malu gara – gara Sasuke – kun tiba – tiba datang dan menemuiku di rumah. Andai aku tahu Sasuke akan membawakan sesuatu, aku pasti akan berdandan dulu. Menyambutnya dengan cantik. Bukan keluar menemuinya menggunakan setelan piyama. Itu juga salahmu. Salahmu."

"Salahku? Apa segitu penting dan bahagianya kau mendapatinya membawakan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Tentu saja. Sasuke itu tipe pria yang irit bicara dan gengsi menampilkan cintanya. Dibawakan pudding saja sudah luar biasa."

"Tinggalkan saja dia. Pria macam dia tipe – tipe suka mencari elampiasan diluar?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Dirimu?" Sakura tersenyum lebar sebagai pembalasan.

"Siapa yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi?" Tetap pada sindiran awal, Naruto melanjutkan menyinggung sosok Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Haha. Tidak mungkin. Dia memang nakal. Tapi dia pria yang bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab? Jika saat kuliah saja ia jarang berada dikampus. Apa kau yakin ia akan selalu berada disampingmu di rumah megah yang ia tawarkan saat kalian menikah nanti?"

"Lalu aku harus menikah dengan siapa? Siapa pria paling potensial dan bertanggung jawab yang bisa bersanding disisiku?"

"Aku." _Aku._ Hati dan bibir Naruto berbicara hal yang sama.

"Kau terlalu banyak makan Naruto. Bicaramu terlalu melantur." Beranjak berdiri, Sakura meletakan selembar uang senilai seribu yen dimeja Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku pengemis?" Naruto merasa _déjà vu._

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku membayarkan minumanmu itu?"

"Ambil uangmu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Pria sejati tak menarik kata – katanya Naruto. _Bye_."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _'Halo. Naruto?'_ Suara Sakura langsung menyekap indra mendengaran Naruto ketika handphone miliknya telah menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Ya Sakura. Ada apa?"

 _'Apa kau sedang kerja_ part time _saat ini?'_

"Ya. Mengapa?"

 _'Apa kau melihat Sasuke memasuki bar didepan tempat kerjamu?'_ Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mengapa kau menyakan hal itu."

 _'Aku dengar Sasuke sering berkunjung kesana. Aku ingin memastikan.'_ Sakura terdengar cemas

"Owh. Tidak. Aku tak melihat Sasuke memasuki bar itu." Bohong Naruto. Padahal sejam yang lalu ia melihat Sasuke memasuki _pub_ tersebut dengan gadis berbeda yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

 _'Benarkah?'_ Suara Sakura terdengar ragu. _'Baiklah kalau begitu. kabari aku jika kau melihatnya. Aku saat ini sedang menunggunya di depan apartemennya. Kami janji akan keluar bersama. Tapi mendadak dia menghilang sejak sore tadi.'_

"Kau sendirian disana?" Nada Naruto terdengar hawatir.

 _'Ya.'_

"Pulanglah. Tak baik seorang gadis sendirian disana. Jika butuh bertemu dengannya. Tunggu dirumahmu."

 _'Tak bisa. Ini peringatan tahun kedua kami. Aku ingin mengejutkannya.'_

"Tapi—

 _'Sudahlah. Aku baik—baik saja. Aku mohon bantuanmu Naruto – kun.'_

Pada akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang, Naruto menjawab, "Baiklah."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto duduk dibangku depan toko kerjanya. Beruntung hari ini toko tutup lebih awal karena stok roti yang telah habis lebih cepat. Menyeruput _milk tea_ yang dibeli dari mesin pembuat minuman, Naruto merapatkan balutan jaket tebalnya. Memerhatikan hingar bingar music DJ yang terdengar dari _pub_ diseberang jalan hingga kegendang telinganya. Menunggui sosok bersurai raven keluar dari pintu utama.

Ketika sosok yang ditungguinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu keluar dengan mengandeng sosok gadis bersurai merah, Naruto lantas bergerak cepat, membuang sisa _milk tea_ miliknya yang tinggal seperempat gelas ke tempat sampah basah dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menyuarakan nama Sasuke tanpa imbuhan _senpai_ seperti yang sudah ia lakukan di lingkungan kampus selama mengenal Sasuke satu semester belakangan. "Ikut denganku sekarang juga. Atau kau akan mendapati Sakura mengetahui prilaku busukmu." Lanjutnya.

Mendapati juniornya berkata sakartis terhadapnya hanya di tanggapi dengan ekspresi santai andalannya. Tidak merasa terancam sama sekali meskipun ia yakin akan berakhir buruk. Dan ia tidak takut hidupnya berubah buruk, karena ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia seorang ang tak pantas ditiru.

"Apa – apaan ini? Siapa kau? Beraninya kau berkata kasar pada Sasuke – kun—

"Diamlah Karin. Jangan ikut campur. Kau tunggulah didalam, aku akan menjemputmu setelah urusanku selesai dengan bocah 'ingusan' ini." Potong Sasuke. Ikut berkata sakartis.

"Tapi—

"Ikuti ucapanku, atau kau akan pulang sendiri malam ini." Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Karin.

"Baiklah." Gadis bersurai merah tersebut terpaksa melepas gelanyutan manjanya di lengan kanan atas Sasuke dan masuk kembali kedalam pub.

Mendapati gadis tersebut telah menghilang di hadapannya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kawasan _pub_ tersebut. Menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak terlihat 'mati' meski telah jam sebelas malam. Dan hal ini berlaku hingga pagi menjelang.

Belokan kedua memasuki gang sempit di antara dua gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti Sasuke yang juga menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi mengekori Naruto.

Setelah membalikan badan menghadap tubuh jenjang Sasuke yang terpaut delapan centi dengan tubuhnya, Naruto membuka suara. "Hentikan perilakumu atau kau akan kehilangan statusmu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika memandang Naruto. Memerhatikan seraut wajah penuh emosi tertahan yang tergambar jelas. _Menyukai kekasihku eh?_ Batin Sasuke. _Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau peduli pada Sakura_. "Kenapa kau baru mengancamku sekarang setelah tiga bulan aku sering mengunjungi _pub_ didepan tempatmu bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding aparteen sebelah kanan. Memasukan kedua tanganya ke saku depan celana jins tipe standarnya.

Mendapati getstur Sasuke yang menanggapi dengan santai amarahnya menjadikan Naruto mulai terpancing. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto justru berkata kasar, "Kau memang lelaki brengsek. Lepaskan saja Sakura jika kau memang tak benar – benar mencintainya." Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Cinta? Dari awal aku memang tak mencintainya." Sasuke memandang keatas ketika mengatakannya. "Tidak ada yang namanya cinta dalam hubungan. Hanya ketertarikan untuk bersenang – senang hingga kita sadar kita merasa bosan. Kecuali konsistensi jika kita memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan aku masih tak ingin berkomitmen dengan siapapun, termasuk Saskura."

"Bangsat! Lalu mengapa kau memacarinya hingga dua tahun." Naruto sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya dan menarik kerah kemeja didalam jaket beludru milik Sasuke. "Kau mempermainkannya heh?!"

"Lepas! Kau lupa 'statusku' HAH?" Tepis Sasuke pada tangan kanan Naruto. "Ini hidupku dan kau tak berhak mencampurinya. Menyingkirlah jika kau sudah tau jawabanku." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang dengan langan kanan bawahnya. Mencoba berlalu dari hadapan si pirang. Namun Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. Ditariknya lengan kiri Sasuke yang berada di dadanya. Dan melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke wajah bungsu Uchiha.

"Bruagh!"

Kepalan tangan berkulit tan dengan lihai mendarat di wajah pemuda berkulit putih. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap datar _sapphire_ yang menyala nyalang penuh emosi di depannya, meskipun rasa sakit dan perih menyapa pelipisnya.

"Dia menungguimu brengsek! Sejak pukul sembilan malam tadi di depan apartemen megahmu hanya untuk memberikan kejutan. Apa kau memang sengaja membuat janji dengannya lalu dengan mudahnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain?!" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di perut Sasuke dengan menyangga berat tubuhnya menggunakan kedua lututnya. "Sekali lagi kau berani menyakitinya, jangan harap kau masih berani untuk bercermin," pemuda bermata sebiru langit cerah itu mencengkram kembali kerah putih kemeja Sasuke, "camkan itu!" kemudian dengan satu dirongan kuat Naruto melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Beranjak berdiri, membersihkan sedikit debu di kedua lutut kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam menyaksikan punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh. Sekilas ia tersenyum merendahkan, tangan kanannya menghapus darah yang mulai merembes keluar dari pelipis kirinya akibat hantaman kuat kepalan tangan Naruto. Mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa tenaga pemuda yang terpaut empat tahun darinya tersebut amat menyakitkan.

"Bodoh!" Menatap darah yang menempel, Sasuke melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Kau bertindak sesuatu yang salah. Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura setelah ini."

Sasuke adalah sosok yang keras. Segala sesuatu tentang dirinya haruslah terpenuhi dan _perfect_. Tidak boleh ada dari perkataan bahkan pemikirannya yang bisa dibantahb atau bahkan dipatahkan. Semua harus sesuai keinginannya. Wajib dan tak bisa di toleransi. Dan hal tersebut bersifat ultimatum. Dan Naruto benar – benar salah dalam mengambil tindakan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Ancaman Naruto nyatanya diputarbalikan oleh Sasuke menjadi situasi yang menjadi makin membuat pemuda pirang tersebut menggeram marah. Pagi hari, di senin minggu ke tiga bulan Mei, akhir tahun kedua Naruto di Universitas Tokyo, Naruto mendapati Sakura memeluknya erat dengan linangan air mata yang merembes hingga lengan kanan atas Naruto basah.

Menangis sesegukan tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Tidak peduli suasana kelas masih ramai dengan dosen mata kuliah 'manajemen bisnis kotemporer' yang baru beranjak keluar. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya yang ditampilkan mahasiswa lain dikelas Naruto. Menempelkan badannya erat dengan tubuh Naruto yang mendadak kaku.

Merasa belum saatnya bicara, Naruto hanya mengusap ragu punggung Sakura dengan gerakan terbata. Sebisa mungkin memunculkan pandangan positif dari semua kemungkinan negatif yang berputar di kepalanya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Masih belum ingin cerita?" Ujar Naruto yang masih senangtiasa mengusap lembut helaian _jamboree_ Sakura. Mendapati gelengan pelan sang sahabat di pangkuannya, Naruto tak mendesak lebih jauh.

Tadi, selepas Sakura mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya setelah menangis sesegukan di kelas Naruto. Sakura hanya diam dengan pandangan menerawang menatap arah bawah tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang berfikir Sakura telah bisa menerima ajakannya untuk mampir ke apartemen Naruto, mau tak mau menggandeng—menggeret—pelan tangan Sakura. Namun setelah sampai di apartemen sederhana miliknya, Sakura justru kembali menangis di pangkuan Naruto, ketika pemuda pirang tersebut mendudukannya di sofa.

"A—Apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto?" Suara Sakura terdengar parau, "Apa yang kau lakukan jika cita—citamu terampas tepat sebelum kau bisa meraihnya?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Mencoba berusaha kembali—mungkin." Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Aku hamil Naruto, anak Sasuke. Dan ia menginginkan aku menggugurkannya jika ingin hubungan kami tetap utuh." Ucapan Sakura seakan menusukan api dalam telinga Naruto. Panas. "Mahasiswa kedokteran dilarang menikah dan hamil. Secara langsung aku tak dapat melanjutkan pendidikanku." Sakura bercerita dengan nada sedih, "Tak masalah bagiku andai saja Sasuke mau mendampingiku hingga anak dalam rahimku lahir. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya, dia tak menginginkan anakku. Anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Ak—

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura yang berbaring di pangkuannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Diamlah. Ini bukan masalah besar. Sasuke pasti kembali padamu. Aku yakin itu." Ujar Naruto dengan melesakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sakura ditengah isakan tangis **wanita** tersebut. _(_ _bukan gadis lagi kan? :D #Plak!_ _)_

"Jika Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya, akulah yang akan menjadi ayahnya." Ucapan terakhir Naruto tak pelak justru semakin membuat Sakura menangis.

Meski masih tak habis pikir dengan masalah yang menimpa sang sahabat, yang seingatnya tak mungkin dalam berhubungan bertindak jauh —hingga ke ranjang, tetaplah memilih berfikiran positif. Beranggapan bahwa Sakura adalah pihak korban. Dan Sasuke adalah tersangka utama yang harus dihukum seberat mungkin. HARUS!

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke menegak segelas wiski dengan kadar alkohol tinggi dalam satu tegakan. Mengangkat kembali tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk tambah. Kemudian kembali menegak gelas selanjutnya tanpa ragu.

"Sial." Umpatnya sakartis. Mengumpat demi melampiaskan emosinya.

Pasca bertemu dengan Naruto dua bulan yang lalu, Sasuke memang merencanakan ingin menegaskan bahwa ia—seorang Uchiha—tidak bisa semudah itu diancam oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki marga. Dan Sasuke merencanakan ingin menguji hepotesisnya, membuat Sakura terputus dari kuliahnya yang hampir selesai karena keperawanannya yang direbut olehnya.

Dari sini Sasuke berpikiran jika Naruto pasti akan kembali melakukan tindakan demi membela sahabat baiknya, atau kita sebut gadis yang disukainya. Kembali mendatangi dirinya dan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti marah atau menghajarnya. Dan disaat itulah Sasuke akan memutar balikan keadaan. Membuat Naruto merasa jera dan tak akan pernah berani berurusan dengan dirinya kembali, termasuk sebagai balasan atas luka dipelipisnya akibat dari tindakan Naruto terakhir kali.

Namun sial berubah menjadi kesialan. Ia benar – benar tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan hamil, dipersetubuhan pertamanya. " _Damn!_ " Umpat Sasuke ketika memikirkan hal terakhir.

Ia benar—benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan satu hal itu ketika ia bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Siapapun itu! Dan ia benar – benar tak habis pikir mengapa ia mengeluarkannya didalam dan sialnya membuat Sakura hamil. _God_ , itu pertama kalinya buat Sakura, tapi kenapa siklusnya tepat sekali hingga kini seorang—sebuah—janin hidup di perut gadis merah jambu tersebut.

Sebejat – bejatnya ia berperilaku selama ini, ia sangat menghargai wanita yang ia tiduri agar tak kesusahan merawat seoseorang yang akan lahir dari usaha spermanya bertemu sel telur. Karena ia memang tidak ingin direpotkan. Jika ia tak ingin menggunakan kondom, cabut dan keluarkan diluar. Selesai! Tapi kini sepertinya ia kini benar – benar menjadi seorang bajingan. Meniduri gadis lain sementara dirinya memacari gadis cantik, kemudian meniduri kekasihnya sendiri hanya demi menguji hipotesanya dan nyatanya Sakura hamil. Dan dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan jika Sakura haruslah menggugurkan kandungannya, atau hubungan mereka selam dua tahun akan sia – sia.

"Sial! _Damn_!."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Ketika Naruto hendak pergi ke apotek demi membeli plaster penurun panas—karena mendadak Sakura demam, terkejut mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri dihadapan apartemennya dengan getsur menunggu, seperti mengerti jika seseorang akan keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Berdiri dengan tangan berada dalam kantung celana, dan bersandar di pembatas teralis setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Tak langsung bicara, Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke. Memerhatikan seraut wajah berkulit putih yang memang dapat dideskripsiskan tampan dan membuat gadis tergila—gila. Tapi yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto ialah, 'Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau gelisah'. Jadi kesimpulannya, kedatangan Sasuke ke apartemennya bukanlah demi bertanggung jawab pada Sakura.

"Jika kau kemari bukan ingin menyatakan jika kau bersedia menjadi **ayah** dari janin Sakura, pergilah. Kau tak akan mendapati dirinya disini." Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menelantarkan Sakura dan bayinya?" Sasuke berkata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Tetap diam menatap pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Tidak ada, sementara ini aku belum mempunyai rencana seperti apa untuk membunuhmu dan tak kubiarkan seorangpun menemukan bangkaimu." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan perkataan sakartis.

"Hn." Gumanan Sasuke tak pelak membuat Naruto terpancing, mengartikan reaksi Sasuke sebagai tindakan meremehkannya. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, kemudian menerjang Sasuke yang berjarak enam langkah lebar. Mencengkram bahu Sasuke kemudian melemparkannya ke bawah dari lantai tiga apartemennya

—atau—

setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya malah sebaliknya, tepat ketika Naruto menyentuh bahu Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram lengan atas Natuto dan memelintirnya kebelakang tubuh Naruto sendiri. Kemudian memutar balikan tubuh Naruto dan merubah posisi menjadi; Naruto menghadap depan dengan pembatas teralis menekan perutnya dan Sasuke dibelakang tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kanan menahan tangan kiri Naruto yang dipelintir dan tangan kiri Sasuke menahan bahu kiri Naruto.

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan cara ini bukan? Melemparkanku kebawah dengan mendorongku?" Sasuke membacakan pemikiran Naruto lima detik lalu. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan. Mendorongmu dan membuatmu mati dibawah sana?"

"Cih! Lepas!" Naruto meronta.

"Kau meminta padaku?! Mengejutkan. Kemana tenaga liarmu seperti terakhir kali kau menghantam wajahku." Tanpa Naruto perlu lihat, dibelakang tuibuhnya dapat ia pastikan Sasuke tengan tersenyum mengejek. Sebagai perlawanan selanjutnya ia berencana menerjang Sasuke dengan menendang kebelakang kakinya, tapi kembali hal tersebut tetap menjadi sebuah rencana, karena Sasuke kembali mematahkan pertahanan Naruto. Mengunci kaki Naruto dengan menyilangkannya dan menahan kedua kaki tersebut dengan injakan di kaki kiri dan hantaman lutut kanan Sasuke dibaha belakang Naruto.

 **Dilarang** ** _coppy paste_** **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

"Kau berniat mati dengan cepat rupanya? Tak berniat menggantikanku menjadi ayah dari **anakku** Dobe?" Sasuke menegeratkan cenkraman tangannya hingga tangan kanan Naruto kini mulai memucat.

"Kau berjanji tak akan mengganggu Sakura setelahnya?" Bukan menjawab, Naruto malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kau memang berniat menghapus dosaku? Menggelikan. Rela memakai sampah orang la—

"Lebih baik aku menjadi pemulung sampah daripada menjadi bajingan sepertimu!" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan suara geram penih emosi.

"Oh! _I see._ Tapi, bisakah kau mendapatkan Sakura dengan status dirimu 'itu'? Maukah Haruno—san menerima menantu sepertimu meski untuk kebaikan putrinya mendatang. Atau, menerima seseorang **tanpa marga** sepertinya ide bagus juga. Tuan Haruno dapat melanjutkan marganya tanpa harus memikirkan memiliki anak lelaki. Dengan begitu impianmu sejak kecil dapat terwujud bukan?" Sasuke benar—benar mencerca Naruto dengan sudut pandangnya tanpa perasaan.

"BRENGSEK!" Geram Naruto.

"Ssssstttt! Calon ayah tak baik mengumpat. Atau anakmu akan menjadi seorang bajingan kelak." Sasuke melepas semua penahanannya ditubuh Naruto. Kemudian mundur satu langkah. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Terserah untuk apa. Karena menghinamu, atau karena mengkambing hitamkan dirimu. Tapi jangan harap, kehidupan Sakura akan lebih mudah kedepannya." Sasuke merentangkan tangan seolah pasrah. "Lakukan!"

Penghinaan. Hal ini adalah sebuah penghinaan. Mana ada seseorang menyerahkan dirinya untuk dibunuh padahal sebenarnya ia dapat membunuh dengan mudah. Ya, Sasuke memang meremehkan Naruto. Ia menghinanya. Dan Naruto tak segegabah itu membunuh Uchiha saat ini. Berurusan dengan bungsu Uchiha yang memang seorang bajingan —namun tetap memiliki segudang pengagum—memanglah harus memakai otak. Memikirkan matang – matang cara untuk membalasnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak akan bisa melawanku Naruto. Mustahil." Sasuke menunjukan kunci apartemen Naruto yang sempat ia rebut dengan gerakan cepat saat menahan Naruto tadi. "Biarkan aku membawa Sakura. Maka kau dan juga Sakura akan bisa hidup tenang kedepannya." Membuka pintu apartemen dengan posisi miring, Sasuke mendorong daun pitu tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Naruto. Kemudian mendorong tangan kanannya kearah dalam, seolah seorang pelayan tengah mempersilahkan tuannya memasuki ruangan. "Aku tak akan membiarkan kau berada dibelakangku Naruto. Masuklah, dan tunjukan dimana Sakura berada."

Tak sudi. Naruto tak sudi dihina seperti ini. Disusutkan dan diharuskan mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto memasuki apartemennya sendiri setelah Sasuke melakukan hal tadi —bertindak seolah seorang pelayan, sama saja saja Naruto menerima penghinaan Sasuke. Mana mungkin Sasuke tak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura di apartemen sederhana miliknya, karena Naruto memang tidak memiliki ruang rahasia untuk menyembunyikan Sakura. Ditambah ia tidak mengetahui Sasuke akan mengunjungi apartemennya, jadi untuk apa ia menyembunyikan Sakura?

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Kembali menyerang dan kembali dipermalukan? Tidak, ia tidak akan jatuh pada tindakan bodoh yang sama. Pada akhirnya Naruto memasuki apartemnnya sendiri diikuti oleh Sasuke. Membiarkan kali ini harga dirinya terinjak oleh Sasuke.

Setelah berada disisi ranjang miliknya, yang diatasnya Sakura tengah tertidur pulas. Dengan suara pelan Naruto menyuarakan nama Sakura. Dua detik berikutnya Sakura memcoba membuta mata. Namun tepat sebelum detik kelima, iris hijau Sakura terbelalak mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dan menatap dirinya dengan air muka dingin. Yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah, Sasuke dengan sepihak menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksanya turun dari ranjang Naruto.

"Sasuke, ia sedang demam. Bersikap lembutlah." Cegah Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke mulai bertindak kasar. Berusaha meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke, Naruto justru mendapat tatatapan jangan—ikut—campur—urusanku dari Sasuke. Memaksa Nartuto hanya diam menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke yang menggeret Sakura tanpa perasaan tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun dari Sakura. Dalam hati Naruto berharap semua akan baik—baik saja kedepannya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Dalam mobil sport merah milik Sasuke, Sakura memandang lembut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras. Memandang lurus arah jalanan tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan Sakura. "Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Memeriksakan kandunganmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Apa kau kini berfikiran untuk bertanggung jawab?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Hn." Mendapati gumanan favorit Sasuke, Sakura anggap hal itu adalah 'iya'.

"Terimakasih."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Wajah Sakura pucat total. Melebihi kemampuan kulit putihnya yang memucat karena kondisi metabolisme yang sedang terganggu—sakit. Mendapati tulisan Dr. Yuhi Kurenai Sp. O.G. dalam prakteknya melayani tindakan aborsi.

"A—Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke – kun? Mengapa kau meminta dia mengugurkan janin di rahimku? K—Kau bilang ingin memeriksanya?" Sakura berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya. Memeriksakan kandunganmu kemudian mengugurkannya." Sasuke memandang wajah Kurenai dengan dingin. Mengingatkan ancamannya pada wanita berstatus dokter husus kandungan didepannya agar melaksanakan apa yang mereka spakati. Dengan imbalan; kandungan Sakura di singkirkan, dan skandal Kurenai yang telah tidur dengannya tetap aman dari suaminya—Asuma.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." Sakura beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya. "Lebih baik kita selesai, tapi jangan bunuh anakku." Sakura hendak melangkah keluar ketika pergelangan tangan kirinya dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin memang tidak memaksaku menikahimu kali ini, tapi nanti?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mohon Sasuke. Biarkan aku pergi. Aku tak akan menggunakan'nya' untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Sakura."

"Mengapa kau berubah jadi seberengsek ini?"

"Aku memang brengsek. Kau saja yang tak tau."

"LEPAS!"

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar keras wajah kiri Sakura. "Cih! Diamlah! Kurenai cepat bius dia!" Printah Sasuke otoriter.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Tiada hal yang dapat dipikirkan oleh Sakura saat ini. Pasca mendapati dirinya terbangun di apartemen pribadi Sasuke, Sakura mendapati dirinya merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyayat di bagian—dalam—perut. Sadar jika janin yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya telah tiada. Luluh lantah berasama keluarnya pencapit bakal tengkorak janin yang merenggut proses tumbuh kembang kehidupan dalam tubuhnya. Sadar jika dirinya kini tak bersatus wanita hamil lagi.

Sakura terbangun dan mendudukan diri di ranjang Sasuke. Mengitari ruangan demi memastikan pusat keberadaan seseorang penyebab permasalahan yang dialaminya. Mendapati Sasuke tak berada dalam apartemennya tersebut, menjadikan Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan menangis tersedu. Kembali meratapi nasib.

Beselang waktu sepuluh menit, setelah yakin—diantara perasaan ragu, kebingungan, dan putus asa—Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar apartemen Sasuke. Membuka pintu tanpa menutupnya kembali. Kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga setelah melewati koridor apartemen dan menuju tangga darurat. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa rencananya akan gagal jika ia menggunakan _lift_ menuju atap gedung apartemen.

Membuka dengan sekali dorongan pintu seluas satu kali satu setengah meter tersebut, dan langsung menerima terpaan angin malam diwajah putihnya yang memucat. Gaun tidur berwarna putih sebatas betisnya berkibar terpapar kencangnya angin malam. Melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke lantai atap apartemen mahal Sasuke—terbukti dengan jenis bahan yang digunakan. Berjalan lurus kearah depan.

Selama berjalan, bayangan akan kebahagian yang ia alami selama bersama Sasuke kembali menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana sang pemuda raven mengajaknya berhubungan lebih dari petemanan. Kecan pertamanya. Makan malam pertamanya. Pertengkaran pertamanya. Perayaan tahun pertamanya. Ciuman pertamanya. Dan hubungan ranjang pertamanya. Di bagian akhir Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

Mundur keingatan dimana ia masih gadis SMA yang cerita penuh tawa khas gadis remaja tanpa beban hidup. Menikmati masa—masa paling indah yang semua orang katakan di bangku pendidikan menengah atas. Memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik diantara kewajibannya yang harus mempertahankan nilai apiknya selama menjadi murid akselerasi.

Kemudian kembali pada masa SMP dan berakhir dimasa dimana ia masih seorang anak kecil yang hanya tau cara bersenang—senang ketika ia masih disekolah dasar. Bermain—main dengan teman berperilaku liar dengan surai seterang matahari. Naruto.

Sedetik terakhir, ia kembali tersanjung akan tawaran menggiurkan dari Naruto. Tapi detik berikutnya, hatinya kembali mencelos, membayangkan jika anak yang kelak akan lahir justru identik dengan Sasuke. Meskipun ia menikah dan melahirkan janinnya sudah dalam balutan pernikahan dengan Naruto, apa yang akan dijawabnya jika menanyakan perihal ketidak miripan sang anak dengan dirinya dan juga Naruto?

 **Dilarang** ** _coppy paste_** **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

Sakura menghentikan lamunannya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terang menderang karena lampu yang menyala bersamaan di malam hari. Sedikit mendapati gradasi ketika lampu—lampu neon dan iklan LCD yang menampilkan serangkaian lampu kedap—kedip sehingga terbentu suatu pola. Tapi keindahan kota Tokyo yang dapat dinikmati dengan baik di apartemen Sasuke tak dapat mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura yang telah memburam. Merasa bersalah pada calon anaknya kelak. Merasa kotor. Hina. Tak berharga.

"Bukan aku yang menyingkirkanmu." Ucap Sakura lirih sembari mengusap perutnya seakan sang buah hati masih berada disana, meskipun ia tahu dengan pasti sudah tak ada kehidupan lain di tubuhnya. "Tenanglah nak. Ibu akan menjemputmu. Kita akan bahagia bersama. Tanpa harus menderita karena ayahmu." Sakura mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan lelehan air mata yang tak bisa ditahan. "A—Aku tak ingin melepasmu. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku." Kini bahkan Sakura mencengkram perutnya keras. "Aku janji akan menjagamu dari lelaki sialan itu. Kumohon—" Sakura merentangkan tangannya, "—kembalilah padaku." Lanjutnya.

Mendapati hanya hembusan angin yang menyapanya Sakura menutup matanya. Berdoa untuk hal yang tak mungkin. "Kumohon." Kembali membuka matanya, "Atau aku yang akan menjemputmu." Diakhir perkataannya, tanpa ragu Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya kedepan, dan melayang bebas dari atap gedung apartemen Sasuke setinggi kurang lebih empat ratus lima puluh meter. Terjun bebas dengan posisi menghadap kebawah. Sepuluh meter terakhir, Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah hantaman keras yang rasa sakitnya tak bisa ia rasakan lebih dari dua detik. Karena semuanya gelap, sangat gelap melebihi ketika ia memejamkan mata. Dan ia tak lagi bisa mengingat.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Serupa dengan pernyataan singkat di biografi akun milik saya, akun ini adalah akun peralihan karena saya malu mempublishnya di akun sebenarnya (Nyatanya, beberapa _author_ memang menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya 'kan? #Plak! Sok tau). Sehingga jangan heran jika sedikit menemukan kesamaan penjelasan dengan fic lama saya. Jika kalian mengenal saya. Maka kalian pasti tahu siapa saya. Dan tolong tetap dirahasiakan. Plissss #Plak!


	3. Bagian Kedua

**Sebelum dimulai Ane mau curhat:**

"Kenapa ya nulis _scene_ tentang Sakura itu maleees banget. Padahal idenya udah ada, tapi bawaannya pengen entar – entar aja. Padahal Ane buka Sakura _haters_ loo. Ane suka semua chara di Naruto. Hanya saja Ane demen yaoi. Dan Ane maniak SasuNaru. Hehehe. Ketauan fujhonya. Tapi lucunya, begitu nulis scene saat Sakura bunuh diri Ane semangat. Kasia tokoh itu di fic Ane. Menderita sangat."

Wokay. Curhatnya udahan. _And sorry_ _update_ nya lama.

 **AN/** Yang nanya "harus" apa enggak buka link yang ditawarkan. Jawabannya, terserah. Link tersebut ditawarkan agar memudahkan imajinasi reader dan penggambaran oleh Ane.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 ** _How Man Giving Natural Birth?_** **  
**©Ane

 **Summary  
** Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki.

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre  
** Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

 **WARNING!  
** ** _Totality mature contents in this chapter._**

 **Status  
** Bagian kedua.

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Naruto berdiri di depan pusara Sakura dengan perasaan kalut. Kepalanya tak bisa berfikir jenih sejak semalam, ketika ia mendapat kabar Sakura tewas bunuh diri. Terjun dari apartemen pribadi Sasuke. Meninggal seketika. Tanpa ada yang sadar jika ia tengah mengandung, atau setidaknya seharusnya Sakura memang tengah berstatus wanita hamil.

Hal inilah yang menjadikan pikiran Naruto buram, bingung karena tak ada seorangpun yang curiga mendapati jenazah menanyakan siapa ayah dari janin di perut sahabat _jamboree_ nya yang ikut meninggal. Tidak curiga atau—tidak tahu?

"Ikhlas 'kan lah." Ucap Haruno Kizashi. Ayah Sakura. Meski kelihatan paling tabah ketimbang istrinya—Haruno Mebuki, Naruto tahu bahwa pria—sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri, yang telah berumur empat puluh tahunan yang menepuk bahunya tersebut pastilah merasa amat kehilangan mendapati putri tunggalnya meninggal mendahuluinya dan istrinya. "Itulah yang pasti diharapkan Sakura." Beranjak meninggalkan Naruto, Kizashi menghampiri sang istri yang masih menangis terisak sembari memegangi batu nisan putrinya. Menggait kedua bahu istrinya dan berusaha mendirikannya. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di pemakaman tersebut. Karena hanya mereka bertiga yang tersisa setelah para pelayat yang terdiri dari sanak saudara dan teman – teman Sakura baiki di SMP, SMA, bahkan di Universitas.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Seharusnya bukan hanya satu nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu." _Sappire_ Naruto menatap tajam huruf kanji Sakura. "Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi Sakura? Jelaskan padaku!" Jatuh tertunduk di samping makam, Naruto mencengkram erat surai pirangnya. Marah. Marah pada keadaan. Marah atas apa yang menimpa Sakura—kekasih hatinya. Dan marah pada Sasuke.

Ia harus bertindak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus membalas perbuatan Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia harus membuat Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Harus!

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, penyelidikan kasus bunuh diri Sakura telah disabotase oleh Sasuke, dengan bantuan sang ayah dan orang kepercayaannya. Keterangan tentang keadaan jenazah Sakura yang pasti meninggalkan "bekas" pasca aborsi, dihilangkan dalam catatan laporan kepolisian yang ditangani langsung oleh Fugaku.

Hal ini tak semulus yang terlihat, setelah Sasuke mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya dan cekikan dilehernya, merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya Fugaku terpaksa menolong sang anak. Jauh dari kesan "tak ingin nama besar keluarganya rusak", Fugaku tak ingin dan tak rela mencebloskan putra bungsunya sendiri ke dalam bui. Tak ingin dan tak akan. Mutlak!

Maka setelah Sasuke "ketahuan" akan kelakuan bejatnya, menghamili putri tunggal teman baik istrinya, dan memaksanya menggugurkan janin hasil perbuatan putranya. Maka Fugaku langsung mengambil alih penangan kasus bunuh diri Sakura.

Menyumpal tim otopsi, dan beberapa saksi yang mengetahui perihal jenazah Sakura yang mengalami kondisi pasca aborsi. Membuat laporan palsu. Dan dengan suksesnya mengelabuhi keluarga Sakura—yang telah diprediksi akan menjadi besan, dengan keterangan bahwa kematian—alasan Sakura bunuh diri—ialah karena putus asa Sasuke memilih memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura dua bulan yang lalu. Hal ini diperkuat dengan rekayasa seapik mungkin surat kematian dari Sakura di kamar Sasuke. Ditambah dengan kesaksian beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian menangis pilu Sakura di kelas Naruto, dan murungnya gadis tersebut sebulan belakangan. Dan pada akhirnya, 'bom!'. Semua tak ada yang mengungkit lebih jauh perihal kematian Sakura. Terhitung sejak sebulan kasus tersebut ditangani.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

PLAK!

Sasuke hanya diam setelah wajahnya terpaksa menoleh akibat kontak yang dilayangkan telapak tangan kakak lelakinya kewajahnya. Tidak berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dan perih akibat tamparan Itachi. Sasuke hanya diam dalam posisinya yang terduduk di sofa _single_ dalam ruang tamu apartemen pribadi Uchiha sulung. Sehari setelah kematian Sakura, dan di hari berikutnya ketika Sasuke menceritakan segala kebejatannya pada sang ayah, kini giliran Itachi yang mengambil alih penghukuman atas prilaku liar Sasuke.

Itachi yang dulu—seingat Sasuke—merupakan seorang kakak laki – laki idaman karena amat memanjakannya sebagai perwujudtan sebuah kasih sayang, kini dihadapan Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang telah mapan dengan wibawa bawaan yang makin berpengaruh untuk siapapun juga yang berhubungan langsung dengannya.

"Aku memang mendukungmu ketika kau ingin memiliki apartemen sendiri ketika kau lulus pendidikan tingkat pertama—SMP, tapi hal yang kuinginkan ketika aku ikut membela argumenmu kala meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu bukan hal ini. Menjadi remaja liar dan berakhir menjadi seorang bajingan." Itachi melipat kemeja putihnya hingga kesiku, melepas dasi coklat dengan motif merah dan silver berbentuk garis miring. Kemudian duduk di sofa _single_ tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Aku juga memang pernah menjadi brandal ketika aku seumuranmu, tak kupungkiri aku juga melakukan hubungan badan bahkan saat umurku belum genap lima belas tahun. Tapi satu hal yang membedakanku denganmu, aku selalu menghargai wanita yang kutiduri. Menjaganya dan memperlakukannya layaknya dia yang akan menjadi wanita terakhir bagiku. Jika saja Shion tidak mati karena kecelakaan tiga tahun setelahnya, aku yakin jika masih ia yang ku kencani hingga kini. Satu alasan yang membuatku tetap konsisten terhadap wanita yang kupilih. Aku memiliki seorang ibu, dan aku ingin anak yang kuperoleh dari wanita yang kukencani tetap merasa memiliki ibu yang beruntung, baik, dan tak ternodai meski ia lahir dari sebuah awal hubungan yang tidak baik." Mendapati cercaan demi cercaan dari Itachi, Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam. Tertunduk. Karena memang hanya Itachi yang mampu mendiamkan sifat liarnya, mengubah sikap berontaknya karena rasa kagum pada sang kakak. Namun kali ini Sasuke terdiam karena berada pada ambang batas kekuasaanya, ia butuh dukungan keluarganya. Ia butuh kakaknya.

"Tapi lihat dirimu? Menjadi seorang remaja liar dan tak terkendali. Menjajakan kenakalan di segala kesempatan. Tak berhenti hingga kau beranjak dewasa dan menempuh pendidikan di universitas. Menjadi seorang penjahat kelamin yang bermain dengan wanita – wanita tak terarah baik tidaknya. Tapi beruntungnya, memiliki seorang kekasih tanpa mengetahui kebejatanmu di belakangnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau peroleh dari kelakuanmu itu Sasuke? Kau bukan remaja lagi, kau bahkan berumur telah dua puluh dua—tahun depan. Dan kau tak memanfaatkan apapun dari kelakuanmu sebelumnya. Malah semakin tak bisa terkendali. Menghamili kekasihmu sendiri dan memaksanya menggugurkannya. Sakura memang mati karena bunuh diri, tapi sebenarnya secara tak langsung ia mati karena dibunuh. Dan hal itu dilakukan oleh adikku sendiri." Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa yang mendalam.

"Sudah saatnya kau berhenti main – main dengan kehidupanmu Sasuke, berubahlah menjadi seseorang yang baru. Jadikan pengalamanmu yang lama menjadi pembelajaran bagi kehidupan berikutnya. Kau telah dewasa kini. Seharusnya kau dapat memilah baik dan buruknya di usiamu sekarang. Dan aku mohon, hentikan kegilaanmu sebelum kau akan menyesalinya di belakang." Mengakhiri kalimatnya, Itachi melepas dua kancing teratas dan menggunakan kembali jasnya. "Aku akan pergi berkumpul dengan teman – temanku. Kau renungkanlah apa yang kukatakan. Tinggallah disini hingga kau wisuda nanti. Aku tak yakin ayah akan membiarkanmu hidup jika kau berulah lagi dan mengancam nama baik Uchiha." Setelahnya, Itachi benar – benar meninggalkan apartemen. Membiarkan Sasuke sendiri dengan pemikiran yang kalut.

 **Dilarang** ** _copy paste_** **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

Sementara ditempatnya, Sasuke hanya diam. Mengehempaskan punggungnya kesandara sofa, mata _onyx_ Sasuke mulai tepejam. Mencoba mendalami perkataan kakaknya—atau mencoba mendalami kehidupannya, mencoba mengenal lebih jauh siapa dirinya.

Sasuke mulai menerka – nerka awal permulaan perubahan sikapnya. Dia masih ingat betapa imut dan menggemaskan dirinya—setidaknya seperti itulah yang ia dengar dari sanak saudaranya—ketika masih berumur tujuh tahun. Namun dengan keras kepalanya ia menolak, membantah jika ia telah dewasa ketika saudara jauhnya mulai memperlakukan dirinya layaknya anak kecil. Hal ini ia lakukan demi dirinya diakui seperti sang kakak. Yang bahkan diumur sebelas tahun sudah bisa diajak berdiskusi masalah berat. Dan Sasuke menginkan hal tersebut.

Itachi telah memasuki bangku pendidikan tingkat pertama ketika ia memasuki sekolah dasar. Kedekatan diantara keduanya sangat tak terpisahkan. Itachi amat memanjakan adik kesayangan dan satu – satunya tersebut. Disisi lain, Sasuke amat manja dan selalu mencari perhatian Itachi. Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak, selalu Sasuke ikuti dan mencoba untuk melampauinya agar ia juga mendapat perhatian berlebih seperti yang Itachi peroleh. Bukan hanya tanggapan bahwa ia wajib bersyukur terlahir dengan paras yang amat tampan. Sayang, Fugaku selalu menjadikan Itachi perioritas dan tak menganggap berlebih pada prestasi Sasuke.

Disinilah, Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi seorang anak yang manis menjadi anak yang berpikiran keras dan tak mudah di bantah oleh siapapun, kecuali sang kakak. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke akan selalu berulah agar mendapat perhatian berlebih dari Itachi, sebagai pelampiasan akan harapan perhatian yang diinginkannya dari sang ayah—Fugaku.

Namun saat Sasuke telah duduk di bangku kelas empat—atau tahun keempat, ia semakin terjebak dalam pendiriannya. Itachi yang selalu mendukungnya dan menyanjung kemampuannya mengangtikan sang ayah, mulai menampakan perubahan, dan hal ini menganggu Sasuke.

Perubahan awal yang diterimanya ialah mulai jarangnya sang kakak menanyakan tentang kesehariannya, pembelajarannya, kemampuannya. Kemudian berlajut pada hilangnya kata – kata sanjungan yang selalu sang kakak lontarkan pada dirinya. Bahkan di akhir Itachi duduk bangku pendidikan tingkat pertama, Sasuke mulai merasa ia jarang bertemu dengan sang kakak karena Itachi mulai jarang pulang kerumah. Hal ini semakin mengejutkan saat Itachi mulai memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen saat memasuki pendidikan tingkat atas. Belakangan Sasuke mengetahui, jika sang kakak hidup serumah dengan seorang wanita bernama Shion.

Hal inilah yang semakin membuat Sasuke marah. Merasa bahwa gadis bersurai pirang tersebut merebut sang kakak darinya secara halus. Waktu menerima kabar kematiannya tiga tahun kemudian, Sasuke berharap ia akan memperoleh kembali sang kakak. Namun nyatanya ia semakin kehilangan sosoknya.

Itachi berubah menjadi seorang robot yang hanya memikirkan satu hal. Lulus dengan cepat, memasuki unversitas terbaik, dan merealisasikan cita – cita besarnya—membangun perusahaannya sendiri. Dan hal ini terbukti tujuh—delapan tahun kemudian. Berbekal strata dua _Master of Business Administration,_ dan kerjasama tim pendiri, setahun setelah disahkannya perusahaan industri mesin—dengan marga Uchiha sebagai lebelnya, dua tahun berikutnya perusahaan tersebut telah memiliki dua anak perusahaan dan berniat kembali mengembangkan sayap. Menjadikan Itachi menjadi sosok layaknya robot pekerja.

Disisi lain dari perkembangan yang semakin baik dari sulung Uchiha, Sasuke yang menginjak remaja mulai terpengaruh dengan lingkungan dan pergalulan dengan teman sebayanya. Ia yang memang mulai mengenal rokok saat di tahun kedua pendidikan tingkat pertamanya—SMP, mulai mencoba meneguk alkohol di tahun pertama pendidikan tingkat tingginya—SMA. Perilakunya mulai menjadi saat ia diberi izin dengan alasan yang sama ketika meminta untuk pindah dan memiliki apartemen sendiri. Meskipun sang ibu—Mikoto—menolak karena ibunya akan merasa kehilangan jika si bungsu ikut pergi meninggalkan rumah, namun berkat pembelaan Itachi terhadap argumennya akhirnya ia diizinkan memiliki kamar apartemen sendiri.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang meski hidup berdua dengan seorang gadis nyaris tiga tahun dan pasti melakukan kontak lebih dari sekedar yang biasa pasangan remaja lakukan, Sasuke justru mengencani banyak gadis. Ia beranggapan bahwa wanita tak lebihnya sebuah alat yang memiliki nilai guna. Dibutuhkan akan "dipakai", tidak maka akan "disingkirkan". Namun karena Sasuke berasal dari marga Uchiha, tak ayal meski perilakunya buruk ia masih tetap menduduki rangking teratas diseklahnya. Bahkan ia dapat memasuki Universitas Tokyo tanpa hambatan.

Ia sadari penuh bahwasaanya ia masihlah menjasi seorang "anak". Individu yang masih tak memiliki pendirian dan hanya ingin bersenang – senang saja. Seseorang yang masihlah belum menemui tujuan hidupnya sehingga dengan mudahnya masih "bermain – main" dengan kehidupannya. Bahkan setelah ia mengginjakan kaki di pendidikan strata dua.

Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Sakura pada masa orientasi universitas. Universitas Tokyo yang membagi masa orientasi dalam tiga tahapan selama satu semester, mewajibkan mahasiswa baru mengikuti masa orientasi universitas, masa orientasi fakultas, dan masa orientasi jurusan. Sasuke yang notabene merupakan perwakilan universitas, bertanggung jawab atas dua puluh ribu mahasiswa yang terbagi dalam tiga kampus. Dan sasuke mewakili pertanggungjawaban pelaksanaan masa orientasi universitas di kampus A. Kamupus dengan latar belakang pendidikan IPA.

Sakura yang saat itu dipilih secara khusus oleh pihak universitas mewakili mahasiswa kampus A untuk berpidato. Dari sana awal Sasuke mengagumi gadis yang bahkan belum genap memasuki umur tujuh belas tahun, namun sudah mampu memasuki bangku Universitas dengan latar belakang yang baik.

Bermaksud mengencani Sakura seperti gadis – gadis yang telah lalu, Sasuke justru terikat oleh Sakura. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa Sakura bukan gadis seperti kebanyakan wanita yang ia kencani. Diawal pendekatan, Sakura justru dengan lantang menolak. Namun hal itu bukan masalah, dengan seribu karisma yang ia miliki, dua bulan adalah jangka waktu terlama Sasuke harus menunggu hingga ia mendapatkan Sakura.

Mereka berpacaran dengan sewajarnya dan berjalan dengan baik. Namun sebulan pasca perayaan setahun hari jadi mereka. Sasuke mulai merasa jengah. Hal yang dulu menarik dilakukan dengan Sakura terlebih dengan ikatan berpacaran mereka kini sudah terasa hambar. Tidak ada hal baru yang bisa membuat Sasuke bergairah seperti dulu ketika Sakura baru menjadi Mahasiswa. Alasannya klise. Dulu Sakura masihlah mahasiswa bau ingus yang terlalu dini menjajakin tingkat universitas. Namun setelahnya, Sakura adalah wanita dewasa yang perilakuknya telah hampir menyamai kebanyakan gadis yang ada di universitasnya.

Ia bosan! — ( _Kalian mau tau di bagian mana yang Ane paling males ngetik. Bagian ini. Jadi jangan salahkan Ane kalo garing dan membosankan._ )

Ia merasa hidupnya monoton. Hubungannya mendingin, ia butuh pelampiasan namun disisi lain masih tidak ingin melepas Sakura. Lalu ia mengenal Naruto melalui sebuah pertemuan yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Dan semenjak hal itu, yang awalnya Sasuke kira bahwasaanya hubungan Naruto dan kekasihnya hanyalah pertemanan yang terlalu akrab, belakangan ia merasa Naruto memiliki gelagat aneh—perhatian mendalam—terhadap Sakura. Bermaksud memancing, Sasuke malah menemukan tambang emas dan mendapatkan jawaban mutlak atas gelagat Naruto. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanyalah ingin bermain – main dan menguji pemikirannya dengan cara meniduri Sakura.

Sasuke akui, ia adalah pria brengsek yang dengan seenak hati meniduri gadis – gadis di jalan, tapi menginginkan gadis bersih untuk menyandang nama marganya. Menjaga hubungannya dengan segala usaha, namun tentap jajan wanita di belakangnya. Kemudian merenggut begitu saja kesucian sang kekasih yang ikut ia jaga hanya didasari alasan karena ingin sebuah "permainan". Permainan yang entah mengapa begitu menggelitik perutnya hingga ia ingin—sangat ingin mempermainakan "emosi" Naruto dengan cara mempermainkan Sakura. Dan nyatanya tak berhenti disitu. Seoalah karma, kejadiannya berujung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Dan sisi egoisnya masihlah menyalahkan sosok bersurai pirang hingga ia bertindak bodoh.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Itachi berbohong. Sebenarnya ia tak ada janji dengan siapapun. Ia hanya merasa kesal dan suntuk sehingga membutuhkan pelampiasan. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu berakhir dengan mabuk di pub, Itachi cenderung melepas penat di taman kota yang sejuk dan kaya akan oksigen.

Berjalan sekitar lima menit menuju halte. Perjalanan selama sepuluh menit menuju tengah kota, Itachi sampai di salah satu ruang terbuka hijau di Tokyo. Mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku yang terbuat dari batu alam dengan senderan kayu, memasukan pergelangan tangannya pada saku celananya, Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan bangku taman.

Dalam suasana nyaman dan sejuk yang menghangatkan di akhir musim semi. Itachi kembali memikirkan persoalan tentang Sasuke. Menguras pemikirannya demi menyelamatkan kehidupan sang adik. Mencoba mengenyahkan posisinya sebagai kakak kandung dan mengandalkan rasa keadilan demi membuat adiknya kembali seperti kala mereka masih kecil.

Pada akhirnya Itachi mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran yang sekiranya dapat membuat adiknya jera. Dan ia harus melepaskan rasa "prihatin" dan "kasihan" pada adiknya tersebut. Rasa sayang yang amat dalamlah yang ia pegang teguh demi menjalankan pemikirannya. Dan ia membutuhkan seseorang demi "menyelamatkan" adiknya tersebut.

"Bruagh!"—Lamunan Itachi terhenti.

"Hei kau!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto mencoba berbagai macam strategi yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Stategi yang bahkan tidak akan terduka oleh laki – laki brengsek bermuka dingin tersebut. Strategi matang yang mungkin mengharuskan dirinya juga ikut ambil andil dalam pelaksanaannya. Stategi yang akan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa sangat malu. Strate—

"Bruagh!" —Terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya, Naruto tak sadar telak menabrak seseorang karena kakinya sedang terjuntai mengistirahatkan sendi dan otot. Dan Naruto menabraknya telak karena melamun sambil berjalan.

"Hei kau!"

"Ah. Maaf. Maafkan aku." Membungkuk memohon maaf. Menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Kemudian Naruto beranjak pergi.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Malas denga tindakan konyol seseorang di taman. Pada akhirnya Itachi memilih melanjutkan pemikirannya di sebuah pub. Namun pikirannya berganti ketika mencium aroma nikmat _butter_ dari toko roti tepat di depan pub. Dalam hati Itachi merasa heran. _Aneh. Membangun sebuah toko roti di depan_ pub _._ Tapi pada akhirnya ia berbelok dan memasuki toko tersebut.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa kau bantu?" Mendapati seseorang memasuki toko, ia mendongak—Naruto sebenarnya tak ada jadwal kerja, namun karena merasa suntuk pada akhirnya ia pergi bekerja.

"Hei!/Kau!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Maaf atas kejadi tadi. Aku benar – benar tak sengaja."

"Tak apa. Tak masalah."

"Sekali lagi maaf."

"Hn."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kembali pada profesinya, Naruto menawarkan jasanya.

" _Coffee bred_ dan espresso masing – masing satu." Pesan Itachi.

"Kau penggila kopi?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju estalase dimana pesanan Itachi dipajang.

"Jika sedang lembur atau suntuk."

"Tidak ke _pub_?" Kembali melangkah ke arah _coffee maker._

"Aku nyaris ke _pub_ karena ulah konyolmu tadi. Tadi malah masuk kesini."

"Emat ratus dua puluh yen." Setelah menghitungnya dengan mesin penghitung, Naruto memasukan pesanan Itachi dalam task has toko.

Drrrttt. Drrrttt.

"Ya halo Sasuke? Aku ada di dekat taman kota. Baiklah." Menutup pembicaraan dari panggilang smartphonenya. Itachi mendapati Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Maaf. Apa kau sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya."

"Siapa kau?"

"Kakak kandungnya."

BRAAK!

Meletakan pesanan Itachi secara kasar di meja kasir. Naruto keluar pembatas antara pembeli dan karyawan kemudian mendorong—secara kasar—keluar tubuh Itachi.

"Keluar kau brengsek. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha manapun."

BRUAGH.

Naruto menutup pintu toko dengan bantingan. Sementara Tenten—pegawai lainnya, hanya mampu terdiam dengan rasa bingung. Menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk dengan genggaman tangan menumpu dagu di meja pegawai, Tenten mengusap bahu Naruto.

"Naruto tenanglah." Ucap Tenten lembut.

"Sial! Sialan!" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Menahan marah.

Sementara di luar toko, Itachi hanya mampu diam terpaku. Ia tidak merasa marah akan tindakan Naruto—meski Itachi belum mengetahui namanya. Justru ia merasa heran. Ada apa dengan pemuda pirang tersebut dan adiknya. Sehingga mengetahui ia kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke langsung membuat pemuda pirang itu marah? Itachi menjadi penasaran.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sore itu, di hari rabu minggu kedua bulan ini yang memasuki akhir musim semi, seperti biasa Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke apartemennya usai kuliah jam tiga tadi. Bermaksud memanfaatkan waktu tiga jam untuk istirahat sebelum memulai kerja _part time_ nya jam enam sore nanti.

Namun niatan Naruto sepertinya tidak dapat terlaksana. Menaiki anakan tangga penghubung lantai satu dan dua, dua dan tiga, Naruto mulai menaikan sebelah alisnya mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya. Namun detik berikutnya, ketika ia telah bisa melihat siapa sosok tersebut, mimik muka Naruto berubah geram.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto sakartis.

"Jika kau membenciku karena marga yang kumiliki. Kau salah besar. Aku tak seberengsek riwayat yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha." Itachi menjawab titik rentang kemarahan Naruto.

"Apa peduliku. Uchiha tetap saja Uchiha. Dengan semua kebejatannya."

"Jika yang kau bicarakan adalah adikku. Maka aku setuju denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memanglah kakak kandung Sasuke. Dan selayaknya seorang kakak kandung, maka aku amat menyanyanginya. Aku peduli padanya. Aku berharap sesuatu dapat merubahnya."

"Kau berharap padaku?"

"Ya."

"Pergilah kau Uchiha. Kau salah orang. Aku justru ingin membunuhnya." Melewati Itachi begitu saja. Naruto memasukan anak kuncinya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Jika kau benar – benar ingin membalas kematian Sakura. Cara yang tepat bukanlah dengan membunuhnya—" Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedang menatap pemandangan di depan apartemen Naruto, Itachi memelankan suaranya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

—tapi menjebaknya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Urusi saja urusanmu Uchiha – san. Aku masih dengan pendirianku." Naruto kembali melangkah memasuki apartemen.

"Sasuke tidak suka dipermalukan. Di tempat umum. Terlebih oleh seseorang yang dianggapnya rendah." Itachi meninggikan suaranya ketika Naruto mulai menutup pintu.

BLAM!

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto merebahkan badannya di ranjang _single_ yang diposisikan di tengah ruangan namun menepel di dinding. Memutar kembali ingatannya disaat dimana ia sempat mendengar perkataan seorang Uchiha yang tak ia ketahui nama depannya tersebut.

 _Seseorang rendahan?_ Naruto berdecih. _Semua Uchiha sama saja heh?_ Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto menemukan sebuah strategi dimana ia bisa menghancurkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Kita lihat. Seorang rendahan sepertiku pasti bisa membuat_ _ **mu**_ _terlihat rendah dihadapan orang lain. Dan aku bisa pastikan hal itu._

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Think about love, makes me like a child.  
Know about love, makes me feel like a trouble teenager.  
Feel the love, makes me feel like a poet.  
Played by love, turned me into a beggar._

 _Love is something formless.  
But the impact, is a reality._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 _"_ _Kau jahat. Kau bajingan. Kenapa kau bigitu kejam?"_ Teriak Sakura di sela usaha Sasuke menahan amukan Sakura sembari menunggu Kurenai melaksanakan perintahnya.

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku!"_ Sakura mencoba menghentakan tangannya. Namun karena keadaanya yang lemah di tambah dengan mentalnya yang sedang turun, usaha Sakura hanyalah tindakan sia – sia.

 _"_ _Kau mungkin bisa saja membuh_ _ **nya.**_ _Atau bahkan membunuhku sekalipun. Tapi jangan kau harap kau akan 'menang'. Karena setiap tindakan pasti ada pembalasannya," Kurena yang telah selesai menginjeksikan cairan bius ke dalam tabung suntikannya, mulai mendekati posisi Sakura. "Dan kau akan merasakan bagaimana_ _ **cinta mempermainkanmu**_ _,"_ Kurenai mulai menginjeksikan cairan bius dalam lengan Sakura. _"Dan akan kupastikan hal tersebut. Camkan itu Sasuke!"_

Sasuke terjaga dari tidur sorenya dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Kepalanya bernenyut nyeri saat kilasan bayang – bayang terakhir sakura menghampirinya melalui mimpi.

"Sial." Umpatnya.

Memilih melepas penat yang mendera dirinya, Sasuke meilih mengguyur tubuhnya di kamar mandi di apaertemen milik Itachi. Ketika air dari keran shower menerpa tubuhnya, tak dapat ia rasakan panasnya suhu air ketika ingatannya kembali memaksa pikirannya untuk kembali mengenang saat – saat bersama Sakura yang entah mengapa kini terasa mengesalkan baginya.

"Sial."

Ia butuh pelampiasan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Mendapati informasi dari beberapa kenalan dekatnya yang mengenal Sasuke, Naruto mendapati Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah _pub_ yang benar – benar tersembunyi dan tak terduga lokasinya. Sedikit mengejutkan sebenarnya membenarkan bahwasaanya tempat tersebut ada lah sebuah bar gay.

Garis bawahi kata terakhir!

Mengarahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Sasuke—membelakanginya—yang sedang duduk di _counter_ bar dengan segelas _wine_ yang telah kosong. Jaket kukit tebal berwarna hitamnya tergelatak begitu saja di sisi samping kursi. Kembali memesan pada sang barthender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya, Sasuke jatuh tertunduk di meja bar setelah menegak habis begitu saja gelas berisi cairan kuning bening tersebut.

Hanya mengamati dari jauh. Naruto bahkan dapat memahami posisi Sasuke. Bukan hanya ia yang tertekan hingga ingin membunuh laki – laki yang di pandangnya tersebut disetiap kali ia melihatnya karena kematian Sakura, nyatanya ia faham dan mengerti bahwasannya Sasuke juga merasa frustasi. Bersembunyi dan meminta pertolongan sang kakak dengan menghilangkan sikap egois dan tinggi hatinyanya.

Tapi tekad sudah terlanjur tertanam dalam otak. Niat sudah tertancap dalam hati. Rencana telah tersusun dengan matang. Kesempatan sudah tersedia di depan mata. Dan Naruto sudah tidak dapat mundur kembali. Semuanya sudah menjadi alasan mutlak untuknya balas dendam terhadap seseorang yang telah membunuh satu – satunya kekasih hatinya. Dan ia amat teluka, terluka hingga gelap mata dan ingin merealisasikannya sekarang juga. Membalaskan dendam hatinya yang telah berubah menjadi tingkat kesetresan tinggi yang menggaburkan kesadaran dan kewarasaanya dan merenggut pemikiran lurusnya.

Ya hanya ini yang bisa membuat Sasuke jera.

Bukan hukuman mati karena telah membunuh seseorang—dua orang.

Bukan hukuman cambuk karena telah membuat seorang wanita hamil merasakan kesakitan dengan terjun dari lantai apartemen setinggi kurang lebih empat ratus lima puluh meter.

Bukan hukuman fisik.

Bukan.

Tapi hukuman moral.

Mental.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Kembali meminta bantuan—atau lebih tetaptnya memancing bantuan—dari seorang temannya yang tengah magang pada sebuah saluran berita nasional bernama Sai—seorang mahasiswa pertelevisian di Universitasnya, untuk datang ke tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke sedang berada.

Dengan pesan singkat yang ia yakin akan membuat pemuda pucat tersebut penasaran, Naruto bermodal nekat menjalankan rencananya.

 _Datanglah ke bar_ _GoGoBoy. Dan kau akan mendapatkan berita yang akan mengantarkan kau diterima menjadi staf tetap dikantormu. Bawa juga orang yang kau anggap penting dalam hal ini._

 _9 PM. Tokyo._

Jam sembilan malam lewat enam belas menit, Naruto mendapati Sai memasuki bar tempat ia berada. Dan bingo! Sai benar – benar membawa seseorang yang di anggap penting baginya. Tak tanggung – tanggung, ia menggandeng Simura Danzo selaku penanggung jawab _Tokyo News_. Mereka duduk di bangku tersendiri di bar tersebut.

Membiarkan teman sekampusnya memesan terlebih dahulu. Naruto yang sedang menyamar—memakai jaket jeans coklat dan topi _leather baseball caps_ dan menundukan wajahnya sedari ia datang tadi, mulai mendekati Sasuke sebagai target utama. Berada di belakang tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk karena mabuk, Naruto memindahkan jaket Sasuke kemeja bar kemudian mengambil alih kursinya untuk ia duduki. Sasuke yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk kurang merespon kedatangan seseorang di dekatnya.

"Bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan mengubah jenis suaranya menjadi sedikit lembut—melambai alias bencong XD. Sejalan dengan pembukaan pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke, Naruto sukses merebut perhatian Said an Danzo.

"Hn."

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau _straight_." Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan pergilah. Aku tak ingin di ganggu." Meninggikan suaranya, Sasuke berkata sarkartis.

"Kau butuh servis. Kau terlihat penat," meraba punggung Sasuke, Naruto turun dari kursinya. "Kau butuh pelampiasan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku bilang PERGI!" Sasuke menghempaskan lenganNAruto yang mulai merangkulnya. Tak abis akal, Naruto kembali merangkul sasuke. Namun kali ini tangannya mendarat ke selangkangan sang bungsu Uchiha.

" _Shit._ " Geram Sasuke. Ia mendongakan wajahnya berniat kembali memarahi sang penganggu. Menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, kemudia ia hanya mampu terhenyak.

Tepat saat Sasuke menghadap padanya, Naruto langsung menyambar bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya dalam ciuman panas. Menelusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sasuke. Membelit lidah Sasuke hingga ia dapat merasakan sisa – sisa cairan beralkohol tersebut. Tak dapat ia pungkiri tubuhnya bergetar melakukan hal tersebut. Lidahnya kelu menikmati—menjelajahi mulut sang Uchiha. Hatinya brontak bertindak melawan orientasi yang ia miliki.

Detik ke delapan ia mencicipi rasa sisa – sisa alkohol dalam mulut Sasuke—Naruto tak sudi menamai hal tersebut dengan istilah ciuman, ia mendapati Sasuke membalas ciumannya dengan agresif. Detik ke tiga belas ia saling berbagi saliva, ia mendapati kilatan blits tiga atau empat kali menerpa wajahnya dan wajah sasuke. Detik keempat belas, ia mendapati juntaian saliva ketika Sasuke mulai menjauhkan wajah mereka. Detik kelima belas, ia mendapati mata _onyx_ sasuke melebar. Dan didetik ke tujuh belas, sebuah senyuman dengan hiasan seringai terbentuk apik di wajah Naruto.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Keinginan Naruto memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke terjawab keseokan harinya.

Sekitar jam 5 AM waktu Jepang. Ketika Koran _'Tokyo News'_ beredar pertama kali di hari tersebut. Sebuah berita menjadi _headline_ dengan jenis huruf 'Arial' dan _font_ tujuh puluh dua, yang tercetak dalam dua garis susunan kata pada bagian teratas Koran. Diikuti dengan sebuah foto yang terpampang dengan ukuran panjang dua puluh centimeter dan lebar tujuh belas centimeter menghiayasi nyaris setengah halaman pertama.

"UCHIHA SASUKE PUTRA BUNGSU UCHIHA FUGAKU, SEORANG KETUA KEPOLISIAN ADALAH SEORANG HOMO"

Dan setelahnya, hampir diberbagai media masa menjadikan sosok Sasuke sebagai berita terbarunya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Fugaku hanya mampu membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati pemberitaan percintaan—sesama jenis—putra bungsunya beredar luas melalu berbagai media. Bagaimana foto tersebut tercetak jelas pada Koran utama provinsi Tokyo yang menjadi koran berita nasional. Bahkan ditayangkan dalam berbagai berita dan menjadikannya headline.

Gigi graham fugaku mengatup kuat ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana agresif dan panasnya ciuman tersebut. Tak bisa di pungkiri, tak bisa boongi. foto tersebut memanglah benar menjelaskan bagaimana dua **pria** saling berbagi saliva dalam jarak teramat dekat dan bibir yang saling bertemu.

"Sumpal pemilik asli foto tersebut dengan apapun. Buat 'mereka' mengakui bahwa foto tersebut hanyalah _hoax_!"

Dan para bawahan Komisaris Uchiha Fugaku tak ada yang berani menolak perintah sang atasan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan tindakan sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Itachi selaku keluarga—kakak kandung, seoalah menjadi salah satu pihak yang dapat menjadi sasaran empuk para natizen dan awak media cetak, tayangan, suara, dan lain sebagainya.

Keluarga Uchiha yang dipandang sebagai kalangan elit dengan kepala—Uchiha Fugaku keluarga selaku Uchiha ketua kepolisian Tokyo, dan sang istri Uchiha Mikoto, seorang sosialis lingkungan dan anak yang tengah santer diberitakan akan di angkat menjadi seorang menteri sosial dan lingkungan hidup kabinet presiden terbaru. Memiliki dua orang putra dimana sang anak sulung yang tercatat sebagai penyandang status pendidikan strata dua _Master of Business Administration,_ yang mampu bekerjasama dengan beberapa pihak dan mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri dengan pengesahan perusahaan industri mesin—dengan marga Uchiha sebagai lebelnya setahun kemudian, dua tahun berikutnya perusahaan tersebut telah memiliki dua anak perusahaan dan berniat kembali mengembangkan sayap.

Dari semua _title_ yang dimiliki Uchiha di atas, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwasannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sering diramalkan akan menyusul kesuksesan keluarga lainnya, diperkuat dengan dengan statusnya yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi strata dua meskipun diperoleh di Universitas dalam negeri. Meski santer dikabarkan dengan perilaku buruknya, tak lantas menjadikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan nama baiknya. Terlepas dari marga yang disandangnya, Sasuke memang memiliki karismatik tersendiri untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya.

Dan disinilah Itachi berdiri, di depan halaman apartemen pribadinya. Berdiri tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. Dikelilingi oleh banyak reporter dengan _Handheld mic_ yang bagian atasnya terpasang logo – logo televise tertentu. Diiringi dengann kilatan blits dari kamera para pengambil gambar pembantu reporter dalam berburu berita.

Dalam hal ini sebenarnya Itachi merasa jengah dan gendang telinganya "sedikit" sakit mendengar jeritan—tak ingin kalah alias ingin didengar—baik para pria maupun wanita yang sedang melafalkan pertanyaannya. Tak jauh – jauh, pertanyaan mereka jika dirangkum adalah satu pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Apakah benar Uchiha Sasuke yang berada dalam foto tersebut?_

 _Apakah benar Uchiha Sasuke 'lah yang berada di bar malam itu?_

 _Dan, apakah benar Uchiha Sasuke seorang gay? Homo? Pencinta sesama jenis?_

 _Siapa pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut?_

Dan Itachi menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut dalam satu kali sesi jawab, "Ya. Adikku—Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang gay. Dan pemuda tersebut adalah kekasih sesama jenisnya. Kalian tau Haruno Sakura? Bahkan pemuda tersebut telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke bahkan sebelum gadis _jamboree_ itu menjadi kekasih adikku. Jadi kalian bisa memikirkan alasan lain mengapa Sakura mati bunuh diri? Secara tak langsung hal tersebut adalah karena adikku. Karena Sakura mengetahui orientasi menyimpang kekasihnya setelah beberapa tahun menjalin berhubungan. Dan ku harap kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri permasalah ini. Permisi. Dan selamat malam."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _"_ _Kau masih diam di depan apartemenku?"_ Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Uchiha—entahlah—berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

 _"_ _Aku tau kau pasti akan mencariku."_ Menurunkan kedua tangannya yang semula berada di kedua kantung celananya, Itachi menatap _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

Menggantikan posisi Itachi, Naruto bersender di lipatan daun pintu apartemen, _"Berikan ide balas dendam yang kau punya."_

 _"_ _Pemikiranku bukanlah untuk membantumu balas dendam. Tapi untuk mengubah adikku."_

 _"_ _Terserah kau namai apa ide gilamu. Ceritakan."_

 _"_ _Kita harus bekerja sama."_

 _"_ _Siapa Namamu?"_

.

`P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin pemberitaan dirinya yang tengah ditayangkan dalam sebuah acara gossip murahan—menurutnya, karena melebih – lebihkan serta menambahkan hal yang tak perlu—seperti perawalan yang membicarakan keunikan rambutnya sebagai perawalan menuju pembicaraan utama.

Tak perlu menyaksikan tayangan lain untuk menyadarkannya terhadap situasi.

Tak perlu orang – orang yang benar – benar potensial untuk ia pecayai bahwa ialah yang sedang di bicarakan di banyak media masa.

Tak perlu minum air putih yang banyak dan diimbangi dengan olah raga atau obat penghilang rasa sakit non-acetaminophen sejenis aspirin atau ibuprofen untuk menghilangkan efek pusingnya pagi hari ini.

Tak perlu makan sup kaldu untuk memulihkan kandungan garam dan kalium, atau roti panggang yang gosong untuk membantu menyaring kotoran—yang merupakan alasan mengapa orang yang mendapatkan perawatan karena keracunan alkohol diberi bubur karbon yang dipompakan ke dalam perut mereka. Atau makanan atau minuman yang mengandung fruktosa untuk membantu membakar alkohol dengan lebih cepat.

Atau yang paling mujarab sekalipun yakni mengunyah jahe dan makan telur karena mengandung asam amino yang bernama sistein yang membantu melawan efek dari asetaldehida—yang diketahui bisa membuat hangover menjadi bertambah parah.

Ia hanya butuh tidur. Karena tidur adalah salah satu _treatment_ yang paling penting untuk mengatasi hangover. Mabuk memang membuat seseorang tertidur lebih cepat tapi juga membangunkan seseorang lebih cepat karena seseorang yang sedang mabuk tidak memperoleh kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam tahap tidur R.E.M ( _rapid eye movement_ ). Hal ini dipengaruhi oleh terlalu banyak ketersediaan pemulihan yang tepat bagi otak aknibat dari pantulan glutamin di dalam tubuh yang membuat seseorang bangun lebih cepat.

Dan saat ini Sasuke amat—sangat—jelas—dan—mengerti apa dan siapa yang berada dalam tanyangan yang ditontonnya secara tidak fokus tersebut. Dan **bagaimana** yang seharusnya terjadi selanjutnya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto dengan mudah. Setelah mendapat kunci cadangan dari pemilik apartemen dengan sogokan sejumlah uang—apartemen Naruto masih menggunakan kunci lama dan bukan kartu seperti kebanyakan apartemen masa kini. Sasuke mengerdarkan pandangannya setelah menghidupkan lampu di dinding kanan pintu masuk, meneliti bagian dalam apartemen Naruto yang ia perkirakan seluas lima kali enam meter persegi. Terdiri dari tiga ruang. Ruang utama yakni ranjang _single_ yang ditata hanya menempel ke dinding di bagian kepala ranjang dengan nakas kecil di sebelah kiri ranjang dan meje belajar lengkap dengan kursinya di debelah kiri. Sofa memanjang dan sofa _single_ terletak dua meter di depan ranjang dengan meja di depannya. Ruangan lain yakni dapur di bagian kiri tanpa dibatasi pintu. Dan ruang terakhir dijadikan kamar mandi di pojok ruangan sebelah kanan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Naruto. Membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur spons murah dengan seprai berwarna oranye cerah. Menyusun kembali rencananya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kita lihat, seberapa mampu kau bertahan setelah ini _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke senada bisikan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang tetap 'hidup' meski telah jam satu dini hari. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia pulang dengan keadaan nyaris mabuk. Ia memutuskan hal ini ketika sehari setelah **kejadian** di bar dengan Sasuke, memaksa pandangan orang lain terhadap orientasinya berubah. Penat dengan gincingan, cemoohan, hinaan, dan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sama—seputar benarkah ia orang dalam foto yang beredar luas. Dan Naruto tak memperhitungkan hal tersebut. Terlebih dengan pernyataan Itachi yang lantas menjadikannya sebagai objek yang tersudut dan 'patut' disalahkan oleh beberapa pihak yang beranggapan dirinya adalah penjilat, penggoda, dan perusak, serta seseorang yang harus dilenyapkan.

Nyatanya, sebaik – baiknya Uchiha tetap memanfaatkan segalnya sebaik mungkin heh? Menjatuhkan orang lain demi urusan pribadi?

Naruto terlalu pusing dan gegabah mengambil tindakan—lagi. Dan nyatanya ia juga terseret dalam tindakan yang ia pilih untuk menghancurkan seseorang. Tapi tak apalah. Nyatanya kasus kematian Sakura kembali terbuka.

Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan tak mampu karena perutnya berontak dengan rasa panas membakar. Keadaan lambungnya yang telah sensitif sepertinya akan semakin parah setelah malam ini. Maka dari itu, Naruto memberhentikan aksi minumnya di gelas ke tujuh. Ia yang nyatanya tak pernah meminum alkohol kadar tinggi—kecuali lima persen dan hal itu untuk menghangatkan badannya di musim dingin, pada akhirnya harus berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya saat berjalan pulang.

Memasuki lorong lantai tiga apartemennya, Nartuto mengerutkan kening mendapati pintu kamarnya tak terkunci. Dalam keadaan setengah sadarpun Naruto masih yakin tadi ia mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya sebelum pergi. Dengan perasaan ragu, Naruto masuk kedalam dengan langkah pelan.

Meraba dinding kanan demi menemukan tombol lampu, dan langsung membelalakkan matanya mendapati Sasuke telah duduk manis dengan getstur _bossy_ di ranjangnya.

"Sudah pulang _Dobe_?" Sapa Sasuke. Mendadak Naruto menyesal memilih untuk menegak alkohol malam itu.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke menghantam keras punggung Naruto ke dinding di belakang tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut. Menyebabkan erangan tertahan meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Tak berhenti disitu, Sasuke menekan dada Naruto menyebabkan tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut makin terhimpit.

"Masih ingat saat kau melakukan hal ini padaku _Dobe_? Menanyakanku apa itu cinta, dan mengapa aku tak bisa merasakan cinta bukan?" Sasuke menekankan kata – katanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tan milik Naruto yang menatapnya marah. "Aku berfikir, mengapa kau tak ajarkan aku apa itu cinta?" Sasuke menatap mata _sapphire_ didepannya. "Lalu aku bisa merebut Sakura sepenuhnya darimu." Diakhir kalimat Sasuke menaikan sebelah bibirnya. Merendahkan.

Mendengar nama gadis yang dicintainya disebut, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menggeram marah—diam—kini mulai menunjukan amarahnya. Dengan satu dorongan kuat, ia melepas tekanan tangan Sasuke di dadanya. Berdiri tegak menantang nyalang Sasuke.

"Buat apa kau mengerti cinta sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sakartis. "SEMUA SUDAH TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Naruto tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. "Semuanya sudah terlambat." Suara Naruto melemah. "Terlambat." Tanpa diduga, dibalik suaranya yang muali melamah, Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Namun targetnya—yang pada awalnya adalah wajah Sasuke, tapi dikarenakan reflek baik sang Uchiha, Naruto hanya bisa terhuyung saat tangannya justru ditarik dan tubuhnya di bantingkan di lantai karamik kamar apartemennya. Dengan gerakan cepat pula Sasuke menindih tubuhnya, dan tanpa sempat Naruto hindari bibir sang Uchiha telah membungkam paksa bibirnya.

"Mmmh!" Naruto meronta di antara ciuman sepihak tersebut. Sedetik ia mampu melepas ciuman tersebut dengan mengalihkan wajahnya dan mengumpat, "Brengsek!" Tapi setelahnya, bibirnya kembali dipanggut oleh Sasuke. Tak ingin melakukan kesalahan kedua kalinya ketika Naruto kemabali melepas ciumannya, tangan kanan Sasuke yang telah mencengkram tangan kiri Naruto, menambah cengkraman tangan kirinya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto. Kemudian membawa kedua tangan tersebut keatas kepala si pirang. Menyatukannya dalam satu cengkraman kuat dibawah tangan kanan Uchiha. Sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram dagu Naruto dan menghadapkan wajah Naruto kearahnya dan kembali menciumnya liar.

Bahkan dalam rasa pusing akibat hantaman kuat belakang kepalanya dan lantai kamarnya, Naruto dapat merasakan seberapa liar ciuman sang Uchiha meskipun ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dapat ia rasakan betapa basahnya belahan bibirnya meskipun ia tetap berusaha mengatupkan rapat bibirnya. Namun sepertinya sang Uchiha tak peduli. Terbukti dari saliva yang mengalir turun dari sudut bibir kanan Naruto, yang Naruto sendiri yakin itu bukan salivanya.

"Buka bibirmu!" Perintah Sasuke otoriter.

"Kau fikir aku akan menurutimu?!" Seolah merasa tak terlecehkan, Naruto masih berani menatap marah Sasuke.

"Tentu." Tanpa diduga, tangan kiri Sasuke beralih dari dagu Naruto ke leher Naruto. Mencekiknya.

Dilain pihak, Naruto membelalaknan matanya. Tidak percaya. Sepuluh detik pertama ia masih bisa mencuri nafas. Namun sepuluh detik berikutnya cekikan Sasuke yang semakin terasa, di tambah dengan tekanan di belakang kepalanya membuat Naruto mau tak mau membuka bibirnya demi meraup oksigen yang makin sedikit masuk keparu – parunya. Hal ini tak akan dilewatkan oleh Sasuke, tidak peduli lawan mainnya masih membutuhkan waktu demi mengembalikan pernafasannya yang mulai tersendat.

"MMMHHH!" Naruto menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin yang ia mampu menggunakan sebelah hidung yang tak terhimpit wajah Sasuke. Mengesampingkan prilaku Sasuke yang makin mendominasi rongga mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto hanya untuk mengganti posisi ciuman. Diantara jeda waktu tersebut, Naruto manfaatkan untuk menarik nafas sebaik mungkin yang ia bisa dengan mulutnya. Karena setelahnya Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Menyatukan lidahnya. Menghantarkan salivanya kedalam mulut Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Jijik.

"Enggghh." Erang tertahan Naruto. "Engggh. Mmmhh." Naruto kembali mengerang. "Ggkk!" Naruto terbatuk ditengah ciuman. Jika saja Sasuke tidak sadar hela nafas Naruto semakin berat. Ia tak akan mau melepas bibirnya dikala lidahnya tengah bermain saliva dengan lidah Naruto yang tengah berontak namun semakin menyebabkan ciuman mereka memanas.

"Haaah. Haaah. Hhh. Hhh." Naruto langsung terengah sesaat setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Saat Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya, saliva langsung merembes keluar dengan jumlah banyak. Ia tak akan sudi menelan cairan tersebut. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri sebagian terpaksa ia telan ketika ia terbatuk tadi.

Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi saliva Sasuke dimulutnya, barulah ia berani mengambil nafas menggunakan mulut. Sementara di sisi lain Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Tangan kirinya mulai meraba perut dan dada Naruto, mencoba melepas pakaian Naruto diiringi gerakan memberontak dari Naruto.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menarik tubuh lemah Naruto ke atas ranjang dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto menjadi satu dengan kaos dalam Naruto. Kemudian menyambungkan ujung ikatan dengan tali yang telah ia persiapkan di salah satu penyangga bagian atas ranjang. Kemudian membalik tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang dan menekan pinganggnya.

"A—Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Seru Naruto lemah, saat menyadari tubuhnya ditindihi oleh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu melepas kemeja dan kaos pendek didalamnya, memperlihatkan ototnya yang atletis, dengan tubuh erotis berbalut kulit alabaster menawan dan mata sekelam gelap malam.

Diantara kesadaran yang masih ada, Naruto terpaku sesaat menatap tubuh terbentuk apik milik Sasuke. Meski nyatanya bungsu Uchiha tersebut lulusan teknik informatika, tak dapat dipungkiri pastilah Fugaku melatih kedua putranya selayaknya pembelajaran calon polisi. Memperlihatkan kesan yang _agresive_ dan berandalan dalam kondisi demikian. Sasuke menahan pundak Naruto, ia menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya, "Kita akan lihat apa bedanya 'cinta' dalam pandanganmu dengan 'cinta' dalam pandanganku yang bisa diperoleh dengan cara **bercinta**."

* * *

 **Dilarang** ** _copy paste_** **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

* * *

"A—Apa?!" Belum sempat Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sepasang tangan kekar pemuda Uchiha itu sudah kembali menekan lehernya. Memperlihatkan kembali wajah Naruto yang meronta—memerah kekurangan asupan oksigen.

"Kau tak penasaran mengapa aku melakukan hal ini?" Sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sebagai bocoran, aku telah **merencanakan** hal ini sejak kau mempermalukan aku saat kejadian di depan _pub_ minggu lalu dan mengubah _image_ ku. Jadi, Jangan sungkan jika aku akan membalasnya dengan **nikmat** malam ini."

"DIAM, BERENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto kembali berontak, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang Sasuke. Sia—sia! Sasuke memegangi kaki Naruto kemudian berusaha menarik celana pemuda pirang tersebut dengan kasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

DUAGH!

Naruto meninju pipi kanan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu membeku sesaat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pelan ke arah Naruto seraya mengatupkan rahangnya—murka. Sial. Naruto membuat Sasuke marah.

"Kau. Brengsek." Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkannya, Sasuke langsung menampar keras pipi Naruto, kemudian menjambak surai pirang pemuda itu dengan tak berperasaan.

"Ughh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan saat cengkraman Sasuke di surainya semakin erat. "Le—Lepas." Ucapnya pelan. Sasuke mendengus meremehkan kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk melepaskan celana dalam Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto, meski ia tahu mengapa Sasuke mencoba melebarkan pahanya. Membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terekspos sempurna.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau masih bertanya apa yang ku lakukan padamu? Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi?" Ia mulai mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja **bercinta** denganmu, _Dobe_. Sesuai dengan jebakanmu kapan hari. Mari kita selesaikan persoalan itu."

"A—Apa?! KAU GILA, BANGSAT!" Teriak Naruto seraya kembali berontak. Menggerakkan kakinya keras.

"Yeah! aku gila. Dan aku ingin membuatmu gila juga dengan 'cinta' dalam pandanganku" Desis Sasuke lagi. Merenggangkan kembali kedua paha Naruto lebih lebar disela usahanya mematahkan perlawanan Naruto yang mencoba menghalaunya. Namun hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Sasuke mengeluarkan isi botol _lubricant_ dengan _netto_ seratus mililiter—yang telah ia sediakan di sisi ranjang—ke lubang rektum Naruto. Mengaliri tangannya dan pantat tersebut dengan cairan kental bening.

"Berengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau berfikir untuk menjadi homo?" Teriak Naruto sakartis ketika merasakan usapan lembut di pantatnya di tengah usaha melepaskan ikatan kain yang melilit tangannya yang terkunci di tiang menyangga ranjangnya.

"Yeah. Bisa di bilang begitu. Bukankah ini yang kau lakukan saat menciumku dengan liar di bar? Dan bingo! Kau mulai mengubah orientasiku kini. Aku dengar anus lebih menyenangkan dari vagina karena lebih rapat." Jawab Sasuke enteng ditengah aktivitas memprenetasi lubang Naruto.

"GILA! Kau gila Sasuke." Merasa tak berhasil melepaskan ikatan tali di tangannya, Naruto mencoba menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap Sasuke mau pergi dari area tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku sedang berusaha untuk membuat kita menikmati ini bersama Naruto. Aku tau anal seks adalah bahaya. Aku tak mau terkena penyakit akibat dari bakteri di anusmu—

PLAKK!

Bunyi tamparan tangan Sasuke kesalah satu pantat Naruto ketika ia mendapati pantat Naruto meninggi sebagai bentuk perlawanan lain agar ia menyingkir dari pinggulnya. "Diamlah Naruto! Kau mengangguku. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apanya yang demi kebaikan? Kau menjijikan dengan menyentuh bagian itu. Dasar Homo sialan." Naruto tetap bersikukuh menghalau Naruto.

"Aku bilang DIAM!" Sasuke menekan berat badannya di pinggang Naruto. Menyebabkan pemuda pirang tersebut semakin susah untuk bernafas. Kemudian kembali memprenetasi lubang Naruto. Mengaliri kembali tangannya, dan memasukan jari tengahnya ke rektum Naruto. Jari tengah Sasuke menyusul jari telunjuknya yang telah berkelana didalam rektum Naruto.

Sasuke pribadi mengetahui betapa bahayanya melakukan hubungan seks sesama jenisnya yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan anal seks. Maka dari itu, setelah yakin Naruto tak mengidap penyakit kelamin, ia mengharuskan dirinya sebaik mungkin memenetrasi lubang Naruto demi menghindari luka dan penyebaran bakteri.

"HENTI—ARGHH!" Naruto berteriak keras saat merasakan dua jari Sasuke memaksa masuk ke lubang analnya. Meskipun telah cukup licin, perenggangan ototnya tetaplah menyakitkan. Membuat napasnya terhenti mendadak dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sepertinya, sedetik yang lalu aku mendengar suara desahan dari mulutmu." Ucapnya sinis.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya itu. _Tuhan kuatkan aku!_ Rapal naruto dalam hati ketika ia merasa tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua bagian. "St—Stop—ghhhk!"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan menghirup wangi citrus dari sana. "Ah—kau bisa membayangkan saat Sakura mencium lehermu seperti yang kulakukan padamu? Kau pasti menginginkannya bukan?" Ia memutar jari tengahnya di dalam rektum Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang tersebut sedikit terlonjak dengan gerakan tiba —tiba Sasuke.

"AGHHK!—STOP!—hgghh!" Naruto mengerang keras. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sasuke terkekeh, ia menikmati melihat wajah tersiksa pemuda pirang dibawahnya tersebut.

"Lihat! pantas saja kau selalu merapalkan kata cinta seperti wanita murahan. Mengerang merasakan nikmat heh? Kau memang menyimpang. Memalukan." Ucap sakartis Sasuke. Naruto menggeram kesal, matanya berkilat tajam. Tidak terima.

"Kau memang manusia tanpa perasaan Sasuke. Menyedihkan sekali tidak bisa merasakan cinta." Naruto masih mencoba adu argumen rupanya. Namun Sasuke hanya menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan melepas dua jarinya dari rektum Naruto dan beralih mencengkram keras penis Naruto.

"AGH! SAKIT!" Naruto berontak lagi. Terlebih lagi saat rasa nyeri menjalar di bagian selangkangannya itu.

Melepas tangannya dari penis Naruto, Sasuke merangkak mendekat pada wajah lemah Naruto. "Rupanya, suaramu sudah persis rintihanmu Sakura. Bagus juga." Sasuke menyeringai sembari mengeluarkan batang kejantannya yang menegak dan mendekatkan ke mulut Naruto. "Jilat!" Perintahnya. Naruto mendelik galak, namun Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil. "Jangan berani menggigitnya atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Sasuke kembali mencengkram leher Naruto sebagai antipasti penolakan Naruto. Tidak bisa menolak, Naruto terpaksa membuka mulutnya perlahan, ia mengernyit sejenak ketika rasa asing menyentuh lidahnya. _Pre cum_ Sasuke.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengelus perlahan surai pirang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia mencengkram rambut Naruto secara tiba— tiba dan memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat serangan kejutan tersebut nyaris membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Ghmmph!—Hmphhh!"

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya senang, ia terus memompa sodokannya ke mulut Naruto dengan cepat dan dalam. "Ahkk!—shit!—Aghh—nikmat." Racaunya sambil tetap mempertahankan genjotannya di mulut Naruto.

Rasa mual kembali menjalar di lambung Naruto, apalagi harus merasakan pre cum pemuda itu di kerongkongannya. Tangan Naruto mencengkram ikatan di pergelangan tangannya—panik—akibat dari mulutnya terus dipompa tanpa henti. Saat nafasnya kembali habis, Naruto menggigit penis Sasuke sebagai perlawanan.

"SSSTTHH!" Rasa sakit membuat Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Naruto dengan cepat.

Sadar membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut marah, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. " Sasuke—"

PLAK!

Tamparan mendarat dengan cepat ke pipi Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat bicara lagi. "Berani. Sekali. Kau. Menyakitiku." Naruto menoleh cepat dengan tatapan ketakutan, terlebih lagi saat Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kuat untuk kesekian kali.

"Arghh!—Sialan!—Aghh!" Lagi— lagi rasa pusing mulai menggerayai otaknya. Naruto yakin ia akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Ditambah faktor mabuk yang masih melanda. Sasuke mendengus perlahan saat melihat Naruto yang terengah —engah menahan sakit. Sasuke kembali menarik kaki Naruto dan melebarkannya.

"Berhentilah—" Rintihan Naruto terdengar lemah, "—Brengsek—hhh—kau harap kau bisa lakukan itu?!" Cegah Naruto dengan ucapan tantangan.

Terlambat. Sasuke terlanjur merencanakan segalanya. Dan dia ingin menghancurkan Naruto hingga pemuda itu menjadi gila dan hilang akal. Sasuke benar – benar ingin membuat Naruto menyesal mempermalukan dirinya. "Kumohon, Sasuke." Naruto kembali memohon dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Mencoba mengais simpati dari Sasuke. Ia sudah lelah, terlebih lagi pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Ia lebih memilih memohon kali ini dari pada harus diperkosa oleh Sasuke dengan cara tak manusiawi.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak membalas ucapan Naruto. Tangannya kembali mengelus lingkaran anus Naruto, menuangkan _lubricant_ dalam jumlah banyak kemudian menusukkan kembali jari tengahnya ke dalam sana. Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pahanya bergetar hebat saat Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang analnya. Naruto lagi —lagi berusaha berontak, mencoba mendorong dan menggapai tubuh Sasuke dengan lututnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—sial." Naruto kembali merintih. Tetapi Sasuke menulikan telinganya, justru ia menambah satu jari lagi untuk masuk ke lubang Naruto. "ARGHH!" Naruto berteriak sakit, tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat dua jari Sasuke mengunting di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menyentuh dinding rektumnya, menggesek cepat, dan menekan tepat di bagian prostatnya.

Otak Naruto tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Tanpa sadar, rasa nikmat itu membuat penisnya menegak. Apalagi saat Sasuke menekan bagian dalam rektumnya. Tepat di bagian sisi depan dinding rektum, sejajar dengan buah testis. Tempat prostatnya berada. Tanpa bisa dicegah, batang kemaluannya terpompa tegang dan berdiri dengan cepat.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan di kemaluan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke mendesis, "Lihat! Kau menikmatinya hah?!"

"Si—Sial—

PLAK!

Belum sempat ia membela diri, tamparan lagi —lagi mendarat dengan cepat dipenisnya. Membuatnya terhenyak kaget dan tidak bisa bernapas untuk sesaat karena rasa sakit yang berlebih.

"Nikmati saja permainan kita, _Dobe_!" Desis Sasuke sembari menyodokkan dua jarinya ke lubang Naruto dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat Naruto tersentak sesaat.

"AGH!—Aghkk!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Suara becek dari arah lubang rektumnya mendominasi suasana sunyi dikamar itu selain lenguhannya.

Diantara rasa tak nyaman dan sakit di bagian bawahnya, Naruto memandang sayu wajah puas Sasuke. "Tidak—akhh—'kah kau menyesalinya?" Dengan suara tertahan, Naruto coba betanya. "Merasa ber—mmm—salah pada Sakura?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Kematian adalah sikus alam, semuanya berjalan secara alami." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Dia. Bunuh. Diri. Sasuke. Ya Tuhan—akhh—tidak 'kah kau merasa menyesal, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Naruto merutuki tindakan Sasuke yang secara sepihak mengeruk dinding rektum Naruto di tengah usaha Naruto untuk bicara. "Kau merusaknya seperti **sampah!** Tidak 'kah kau menyadarinya jika dia benar—benar mencintaimu?!" Ucapan Naruto tak ayal menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke di rektum Naruto.

"Akan aku membuktikan, jika Sakura melakukannya bukan karena cinta. Sama sepertimu yang pasti **mengejarku setelah ini**. Bukan karena cinta. Tapi karena butuh. Sama halnya seperti Sakura." Ujarnya.

Naruto mendelik tajam. "JANGAN KURANG AJAR, BRENGSEK! SAKURA AMAT MENCINTAIMU!"

Sasuke terkekeh sesaat. Tetapi detik selanjutnya, tawanya terhenti saat mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anal Naruto. Sempit. Meskipun telah dilumuri _lubricant,_ rektum Naruto yang baru pertama kali di masuki tetaplah sempit. Membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk mendobrak masuk ke liang itu. Naruto yang berada di bawah tubuhnya mulai berteriak kesakitan.

"KELUARKAN!—ARGHH!—SAKIT!" Kepalanya menggeleng cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu sibuk mendorong batang kemaluannya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan demi perlahan. Gesekan dan hentakan. Semua kegiatan itu dilakukannya dengan hati – hati.

Naruto menerima perlakuan Sasuke dengan tatapan mata benci dan tak ingin kalah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Mencoba menahan rasa nyeri dan perih di bagian analnya. Berusaha tetap pada kesadarannya di tengah – tengah tindasan Sasuke.

Tetapi entah mengapa—mungkin karena sakitnya—cairan bening di pinggir mata Naruto menetessecara perlahan. Naruto tidak sanggup lagi. Anusnya terlalu sakit untuk menahan perih dari gesekan penis Sasuke.

"Jangan—lakukan itu." Pinta Naruto dengan nada putus asa. Matanya yang awalnya berkilat tajam mulai melemah. Berubah dari sosok pemuda keras akan pendirian menjadi pemuda yang menyerah. Pasrah. Anggap saja hal tersebut pengaruh dari alkohal. Namun sejatinya Naruto memanglah telah putus asa. Lelah dengan kehidupannya.

"Aku mohon—jangan lakukan itu." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Pemuda yang keras kepala itu kini terus mulai melemah di bawah tindihan Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Tetes darah keluar dari sisi mulutnya. Ia tidak tahan.

Sasuke memperlihatkan kilatan tajam di matanya. Tidak peduli.

Selanjutnya, tangan Sasuke mencengkram keras pinggang Naruto, kemudian mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk memompa lubang Naruto dengan cepat.

"ARGHH!" Naruto menjerit. Kali ini punggungnya melengkung menahan rasa sakit. "LEPAS!—AGHH! SAKIT!" Erangnya lagi mencoba bergerak liar. Sasuke menahan dada Naruto, dan menekannya ke sisi ranjang.

"Sudah kubilang nikmati saja, jangan membuatku marah." Desisnya tajam. Bukannya menurut, Naruto semakin brutal meronta. Mata _sapphire_ nya memicing tajam. Penuh kemurkaan. Kemarahan. Dan benci. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tatapan di wajah dibawahnya. Ia kembali meneruskan genjotannya di liang anal Naruto. "Ssssthh! Ahh!" Desis Sosuke di tengah usahanya.

"KAU MENJIJIKAN DENGAN DESISANMU ITU BRENGSEK! ARGH!—LEPASKAN AKU!—HGHH!" Naruto tesedak saat merasakan Sasuke melesakan sesuatu kelubangnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan keras. Menyebabkan tubuh Naruto terhentak berkali— kali. Terlalu brutal dan kasar. Setiap genjotan Sasuke membuat lubang anal Naruto tergesek dan muali lecet. Naruto terengah— engah dengan erangan tertahan. Pandangannya mulai memburam. Ia terlalu lemah. Naruto bahkan harus mencengkram seprai dengan erat saat Sasuke kembali menyodok lubang analnya. Rektumnya mulai berkedut liar.

Ditengah aktivitasnya memanja kelaminya pada tubuh Naruto, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat melesatkan penisnya jauh kedalam rektum Naruto. Ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak sengaja ia sentuh dengan kepala penisnya. Sesuatu yang terasa ketika ia kembali melesatkan penisnya setelelah menariknya sesaat. Suatu **celah** yang membuat Sasuke melesatkan penisnya dengan arah yang berbeda. Menyebabkan penisnya serasa diremas ketika memasuki suatu celah dalam rektum Naruto.

Sasuke yakin itu suatu yang lain. Ia amat sangat mengenal permasalahan anatomi tubuh manusia. Dan ia yakin jikalah celah yang dimasukinya bukanlah batas rectum yang bersambung di usus besar. Meskipun ia sepenuhnya tahu jikalah hubungan seksual ini adalah menjijikan. Karena memasuki jalan tinja, ia teteap sadar jikalah ada **hal lain** dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan hal itu dibuktikan dengan ujung penisnya yang menabrak **sesuatu** di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang ia yakin takkan dimiliki pria. Sesuatu seperti halnya mulut rahim Sakura. Karena persenggamaan sesama pria tak memiliki ujung. Penis akan memasuki rongga tak berujung justru berbelok. Mengikuti bentuk usus besar.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menabrakan penisnya di celah tersebut. Menyebabkan Naruto berteriak nyaring. "Sial—Aghhh—apa itu?! Berhenti! Prostatku!" Mendapati Naruto menyadari aksi terbarunya, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan.

"Hum? Kenapa dengan prostatmu? Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai licik. Ia menyentakkan penisnya lebih keras lagi. Melesatkan dan menggenjot lubang basah itu. _Shit!_ Sasuke benar— benar gila dibuat oleh Naruto. Sepertinya mulai menikmati peran barunya sebagai homoseksual. Bagian bawah pemuda pirang benar—benar mencengkram batang kemaluannya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Sasuke menahan desah nikmatnya. "Hggh!—Naruto!" Lenguhan Sasuke semakin keras seiring dengan kedutan dibagian penisnya. Otaknya mulai mengabur dan kosong. Pandangannya menghitam. Menghilangkan kesadarannya yang harus berhati—hati sebab ini pertama kalinya Naruto dimasuki, memperbesar terjadinya luka yang membahayakan dari aktivitas anal seks. Karena Sasuke telah dibuai permainan rajang dengan Naruto. Membelokan kehati—hatiannya dengan tindakan brutal demi meraih kepuasan tertinggi.

Pegangan jemari Naruto di seprei mulai terlepas. Ia hanya bisa terengah engah dengan jeritan sunyi. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup berteriak lagi. Tenaganya melemah, sumpah serapahnya menghilang, seluruh kemarahannya menguap menjadi rasa putus asa. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke kembali melebarkan pahanya, mengangkat tinggi – tinggi kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang menegak berdiri dengan precum yang terus menetes.

Disisi lain, Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sodokan di lubang anal Naruto. Tubuh atletisnya berkilat dengan keringat yang membuat aroma maskulinnya keluar. Suara baritonnya memperdengarkan desahan dan lenguhan yang menakjubkan. Beberapa helai anak rambut Sasuke menempel di pelipisnya, membuktikan jika bungsu Uchiha tersebut benar—benar sepenuh hati melakukan aktivitas tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto dengan ragu menjulurkan tangannya. Menggapai helaian surai raven Sasuke. Menyisir surai itu dengan perlahan. Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, menatap heran pada Naruto "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan desahan tertahan. Ia heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak lagi berontak.

Merasakan tangan tan Naruto beralih turun ke pelipisnya, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar, matanya berkilat tajam. "Jangan. Menyentuhku. Brengsek." Desisnya mengancam. Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke, ia malah melempar pernyataan yang membuat pemuda pirang itu terdiam kaku. "Hentikan. Ini tidak benar."

"Apa peduliku? Kau mencoreng mukaku dengan tingkahmu. Kenapa aku harus diam jika aku bisa menghancurkanmu." Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Jika dengan melakukannya padaku kemarahanmu dapat terlampiaskan lakukanlah. **Sesuka hatimu.** Tapi aku mohon, berhentilah setelah ini. Atau kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya. Jangan lagi kau buat wanita sakit hati karnamu." Naruto menatap langsung pada _onyx_ Sasuke. Mencoba memberi pemahaman. Namun Sasuke hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke hanya terdiam hanya berharap pesannya tersampaikan. Namun hal ini dipatahkan ketika hentakan penis Sasuke yang liar membuat Naruto menjerit keras. Tubuhnya melengkung saat kejantanan Sasuke kembali menyentuh prostatnya. "Hghh!—Ahhhkk!—Sasuke, berhenti!" Naruto mencoba mempertahankan kewarasan otaknya, ia tidak ingin terbuai lagi oleh gerakan sensual Sasuke, namun kejantanannya memiliki pikiran sendiri. Penisnya bergetar hebat dan ingin segera memuntahkan lahar putih miliknya. "Ahkk!—Jangan keluar!—Ahhnn!"

"Kenapa ditahan? Kau memberiku izin **menikmatimu** bukan?" Mengehentakkan kembali pinggangnya dengan keras, "Aku terima!"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, entah mengapa penis Naruto semakin bergetar hebat. Ia berteriak dan menjerit ketika rasa nikmat terus menghantam bagian bawah tubuhnya. "SIAL! AKHH—SIALAN!—AHHN!" Ia memang membiarkan Sasuke menjamahnya, tapi ia tak ingin menikmati hal ini. Tubuh dan pemikirannya tak sejalan. Sementara di posisinya, Sasuke semakin gencar menusuk anal Naruto, memperdengarkan suara becek yang semakin nyaring dari lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Sial!—Ahhnn—Sasuke!" Tubuh Naruto semakin tersentak cepat, napasnya terengah—engah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan spermanya lebih lama. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat ikatan dipergelangan tangannya ketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Disisi lain, Sasuke mengerti arti getaran dan napas pemuda tersebut. Ia mulai mempercepat tempo genjotannya, memberi lebih dari sekedar rasa kepuasan. Otot perutnya mengejang seiring cengkraman rektum Naruto yang semakin erat. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali akan gerakannya, dan hawa nafsu menyelimuti setiap sel otaknya.

Kasar. Brutal. Dan bar bar. Setiap sodokan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli gesekan di lubang bawahnya yang berdarah. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah mencari kenikmatan dan membebaskan spermanya untuk menyembur keluar.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat. Otot perut masing – masing mengejang keras dengan penis yang siap melontarkan sperma kental tersbut. "Ahhk!—ARGHH!" Naruto berteriak dengan erangan tertahan saat Sasuke menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Detik selanjutnya, kejantanannya memuntahkan sperma miliknya dan terciprat ke perut Sasuke, sedangkan sang Uchiha bungsu, menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menembakkan cairan putih kentalnya tepat di dalam celah liang rektum Naruto.

* * *

 **Dilarang** ** _copy paste_** **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke beranjak turun dari kasur Naruto. Menempelkan telapak kakinya pada lantai keramik yang masih terasa dingin di pukul enam pagi. Tangannya ia pangkukan ke pahanya dan menyangga kepalanya.

Diam.

Pikirannya kacau kini. Entah seperti apa ia bisa menggambarkannya. Ia sendiri tak bisa mengerti mengapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Seperti ada perasaan puas dalam dirinya ketika mengingat wajah pasrah—memohon—Naruto ketika ia dengan brutal melesatkan penisnya semalam. Namun yang membuat pikirannya kacau adalah, ia merasa— **bersalah?** Terlebih setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

Ditolehkannya wajahnya menghadap punggung Naruto yang penuh dengan tanda _kiss mark_ miliknya yang telah membiru. Luka di pinggang Naruto yang disebabkan tusukan kuku ibu jarinya ketika ia mencengkam dengan kuat pinggang Naruto semalam ketika ia hendak melesatkan semakin dalam rektum Naruto ke penisnya. Memikirkan kembali kejadian semalam, entah mengapa Sasuke hanya mampu menghela nafas. Ia memang telah merencanankan akan bersikap brutal, tapi entah mengapa perasaan **menyesal** amat menganggunya.

Berdiri di sisi ranjang. Sasuke menarik selimut yang tergeletak dibawah—tak dibutuhkan, dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Naruto. Melangkahkan tubuh telanjangnya ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Membersihkan diri.

Selesainya, ia menggunakan kembali _boxer_ miliknya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Memanaskan air. Menyeduh teh. Dan kembali memanaskan air untuk membuat air mandi Naruto.

Kembali ke sisi ranjang, ia mendapati Naruto telah terjaga dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kananya mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi bahu kirinya. Pandangan yang Sasuke tangkap saat ini adalah, traumatik. Ketakutan mendalam. Keputusasaan.

Saat dirinya terduduk di ruas kiri sisi ranjang, tepatnya di depan tekukan kaki Naruto. Didapatinya tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, saat ia menyentuhkan tangannya di pinggang si pirang.

"P—pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku akan memandikanmu terlebih—

"Aku bilang pergi!" Ulang Naruto memutus perkataan Sasuke.

"Setelah aku memandikanmu."

"CIH!" Naruto meludah ke arah lantai.

"Kau harus dan wajib mengikuti ucapanku. Atau kau akan ditemukan mati mengenaskan dengan sisa – sisa tanda pemerkosaan melekat ditubuhmu karena tak kuat bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar mengisi perut dengan makanan di dapur yang jaraknya tak lebih dari tiga meter." Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sasuke kembali menyibak selimut yang sejam lalu ia berikan untuk Naruto. Dengan hati – hati, ia mengangkat tubuh lemah Naruto di dadanya dan membawanya kekamar mandi. Mendudukan Naruto di pinggiran _bathtub_.

"Engggh!"

Mendengar erangan Naruto, Sasuke menggeser duduk Naruto sehingga pemuda pirang tersebut duduk dengan disangga pertengahan paha. Demi membantu keseimbangan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menyenderkan bahu kanan Naruto ke dinding kamar mandi. Setelah yakin Naruto dapat dilepas duduk sendiri, Sasuke mendekatkan ember besar yang telah ia isi dengan campuran air panas dan dingin hingga menjadi takaran air hangat yang pas untuk mandi. Hal ini ia lakukan sebab apartemen si pirang tak dilengkapi kran otomatis penghangat air.

Dibasuhinya tubuh Naruto dari bahu. Siraman ketiga baru ia berani menyiramkan dari bagian kepala. Yakin jika Naruto telah terbiasa dengan siraman air ketubuhnya. Siraman ke enam, Sasuke merengangkan paha Naruto. Membilas penis Naruto yang menyisakan lingkaran sperma kering di kepala penis. Mengusapnya hingga bersih. Siraman ke sembilan, Sasuke mengguyur punggung Naruto. Mata _onyx_ nya selama dua detik terbelalak—terkejut. Mendapati genangan **cairan** kental, putih dan merah yang tercampur di bagian dalam _bathtub_. Siraman kesepuluh, Sasuke semakin bertindak hati – hati. Meraba bagian pantat Naruto dengan dua jari mengeruk membersihkan rektum Naruto.

"Ssshhh." Sasuke menulikan telinga mendengar desisan kesakitan Naruto. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Rapalnya dalam hati.

Selama membersihkan bekas persenggamaan mereka semalam, Sasuke dapat merasakan cincin anus Naruto yang membengkak luka. Meskipun ia lihai dalam memprenetasikannya, hal ini tak bisa terhindarkan jika ia tetap menyetubuhi Naruto dengan brutal.

Setelah yakin setidaknya sebagian besar cairannya dalam rektum Naruto telah berhasil dikeluarkan, Sasuke membilas tangannya. Mengait kain busa sabun dan membersihkan tubuh Naruto dengan cairan sabun. Ketika wajah mereka terpaksa bertemu, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Mendapati reaksi demikian, Sasuke bergegas melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Selesai memasangkan kemeja lengan panjang bersih milik Naruto, Sasuke kembali menyelimuti tubuh Naruto tanpa mengganti sprei terlebih dahulu. Pasalnya, dari wajah Naruto, Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut mengharapkan ia cepat berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan teh hangat dan roti isi keju di meja makan. Makanlah. Aku harap kau berhenti berurusan setelah ini, atau aku akan bertindak lebih." Menatap untuk terakhir kali wajah Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan kata – katanya, "Aku akan pulang." Sasuke mengatakan semua keinginannya dalam satu kalimat. Tak ingin lebih lama berada dalam apartemen milik Naruto. Setelah menggunakan kembali pakainnya dengan lengkap, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Menuruni tangga, dan menuju halte bis dengan langkah lebar. Tanpa sekalipun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Selepas yakin, jika Sasuke telah pergi menjauh, Naruto menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menggerakkan kakinya untuk menekuk hingga nyaris menyentuh dadanya. Kemudian menangis dalam diam.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 **Cindramata** #Apaan coba?

Terimakasih yang udah support, review, fav, maupun follow, bahkan yang silent sekalipun. Maaf gak bisa bales atu – atu. Makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran tentng konfil pendukung yang Ane butuhin. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.

Yang review, "kenapa Naruto gak keliatan ukenya?" atau "aku suka Naru yang kecewe – cewean" Ane pengen jelasin, Ane pengen Naruto sebisa mungkin Naru gak terlalu OOC. Tetap gegabah dan sembrono. Tapi Ane udah kasih bonus _launching_ ke—uke—an Naru. #Apaan? Karena Naru memiliki porsi, waktu, dan _scene_ nya sendiri untuk OOC. HAHA

M—pregnya di chapter depan.

 **Ralat. Ralat. Ralat.**

Maaf. Tapi sepertinya fic ini gagal berakhir di chapter 3 tapi empat. Alasan pertama, Ane punya ponakan kembar yang harus dijaga karena tingkahnya persis monster di film _fantasy_. Kedua, Mama Ane punya toko dan terpaksa Ane jadi pegawai tanpa digaji #Plak! Udah kewajiban. Yang ketiga, lebih baik dibanyakin _scene_ pendukung sebagai pengantar kisah SasuNaru yang LoveyDovey. Karena tidak semudah sebuah fanfiction saat dua pria _straight_ berubah menjadi

 **But…**

Tenang aja, ini fic gak bakal keleleran kok. Sumpah. Karena Ane juga demen banget ama **M – Preg**. Ane bahkan udah nyelesaian _scene_ penjelasan mengapa naru bisa hamil dan apa alasannya. _Scene_ saat Naru lahiran. Tapi Ane bingung, kira – kira mau ending seperti apa ya? Hal ini yang mengubah keputusan Ane untuk mengubah endingnya di chapter empat.

Puny aide bagus yang **amaaat romantis**. PM aja ya.

* * *

 **NB:** Yang nunggu fic "Eunthanasia" jangan terlalu ngarep ya. Karena fic itu bukan pioritas ane. Fic itu bakal di lanjutin kalo sedang _free_ dan WB saat nulis HMGNB. #Tau kan panjangannya? Hahahah. _Jaa. Bye – bye. See you in next Chap._

 **NBB:** kenapa kata " _Played by love, turned me into a beggar_ " Selalu salah jika di ketik di word? Yang bener apa sih? awalnya mau pake " _mocked by love_ ". Saran?


	4. Bagian Ketiga

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **A/N:** Kenapa Ane reupdate ch 4? Karena dari sekian banyak (Makasih) review yang masuk, pada mempertanyaain kenapa sikap Sasuke terlalu cepat berubah. Oke fix, itu salah Ane (lah yang nulis Ane). Ane terkesan terburu – buru masukin scene dimana Sasuke mulai berbubah. Jadinya _character development_ ancur banget. Jadi pas edit typo's, Ane sekaliin ganti sedikit sudut pandangan karakter biar alur _character development_ membaik. Dan masalah typo's, Ane fix minta di betain ama … dan … Makasih banyak udah bersedia bantu Ane dan Ane susahin. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **How Man Giving Natural Birth?  
** ©Ane

 **Summary  
** Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki.

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre  
** Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

 **Warning  
** _Falshback_ 'tanpa' peringatan

 **Typo's !  
** _Sorry about this problem_.  
Aku sangat lemah dalam menetralisir _typo.  
_ Tapi sudah aku usahakan.

 **Status  
** Bagian ketiga.

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

 **Dilarang _copy paste_ , sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sepasang sepatu _Monk Strap_ yang di semir hitam amat—mengkilat—hingga dapat memantulkan apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya dalam jarak dekat tersebut terlihat sedang dilangkahkan oleh sepasang kaki yang terkesan terburu – buru. Menaiki anak tangga berjumlah tiga belas undakan yang di gandakan dua kali hingga ia berada di lantai tiga tempat dimana atasannya berada. Orang tersebut membuka pintu sang _Taisho_ (jendral polisi) tanpa ketukan seperti aturan sopan – santun seperti biasa.

" _Taisho–sama_. Presiden meminta anda menemuinya."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Pemberitaan tentang skandal hubungan sang anak bungsu dari kepala kepolisian nasional dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih dirahasiakan namanya semakin memanas sejak pernyataan Itachi kapan hari telah menjadi sumber terakurat dari sekian pemberitaan – pemberitaan yang mengangkat kasus ini menjadi topik utama. Tak sekedar media sosial dan acara gossip tak bermutu, bahkan kini hampir di beberapa tempat bahkan rumah – rumah berpenghuni, selama di situ ada seseorang yang mengenal atau sekedar mengetahui siapa "Uchiha Sasuke" yang merupakan anak dari " _Taisho_ Nasional Jepang" pastilah akan membicarakannya. Pro dan kontra menjadi pewarna dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

Disusut sudut – sudut kota muncul dan semakin berkembang kumpulan orang – orang dimana mereka tergolong dalam dua unjuk rasa. Yakni tuntutan atas pelegalan hubungan atau pernikahan sesama jenis di Jepang tanpa adanya pem– _bully_ – an dan sisanya adalah orang – orang yang menolak dengan keras terhadap hal tersebut. Berjalan sekitar empat hari pasca pembirataan tentang Sasuke pertama kali muncul di media masa. Unjuk rasa dan usaha pemberontakan tersebut belumlah mereda. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa orang menjadi terdesak. Tak terkecuali sang kepala keposilisian nasional yang di wajibkan menindak lanjut kasus tersebut. Permasalahannya ialah, kasus tersebut di mulai oleh putra kandungnya sendiri.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Entah permasalahan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap anakmu. Tapi hal ini sudah mengambil alih perhatian negara." Lelaki berumur enam puluh tiga tahun yang telah menjabat sebagai yang mulia kaisar Jepang selama dua puluh empat tahun dalam masa Jepang sebagai negara modern tersebut berkata tanpa memandang salah satu bawahannya yang berperan dalam perlindungan negara di bagian polisi. "Homoseksualitas memanglah bukan kasus baru. Tapi gejolaknya tak pernah berhenti diperdebatkan hingga sekarang. Apakah kau bersedia aku sedikit membuka sejarah negara kita?"

Ditanya dengan nada lembut namun bersifat ultimatum tersebut, Fugaku hanya mampu mengangguk dalam diam.

"Jepang memang negara terbuka yang mampu beradaptasi bahkan mengakulturasikan dengan budaya – budaya yang baru. Percayalah, Jepang bahkan dahulu kala memang mengakui adanya "pria cantik" atau _"bishounen"_ yang juga ambil andil dalam dunia hiburan. Bahkan homoseksualitas di Jepang, yang dikenal sebagai _"shudo"_ atau _"nanshoku"_ telah didokumentasikan selama lebih dari seribu tahun dan memiliki beberapa kaitan dengan kehidupan monastik Buddhis dan tradisi samurai. Homoseksual adalah hal yang lumrah di jaman Jepang kuno, begitu juga oleh pemeluk Shinto. Dokumen sejarah yang paling jelas menyangkut hal ini adalah pada era Tokugawa. Di era itu, Dewa – dewa Shinto—Hachiman, Myoshin, Shinmei dan Tenjin—dipercaya melindungi _"nanshoku"_. Jika kau belum tau, _"nanshoku"_ adalah hubungan antara pria dewasa dengan pria yang belum dewasa. _"Nanshoku"_ ini dipraktikkan di lingkungan kuil-kuil di Jepang Kuno, termasuk di kuil Shinto. Hingga budaya cinta sesama jenis ini melahirkan tradisi yang kuat dalam seni lukis dan sastra Jepang yang mendokumentasikannya demi merayakan hubungan tersebut." Memberi jeda untuk menghidupkan kembali kumpulan irisan tembakau yang dibakar dalam sebuah cerutu, Sarutobi melanjutkan perkataannya sesaat setelah asupan nikotin tersebut merasuki tenggorokannya. "Tapi negara kita sudah lama melarang hubungan tersebut. Terlepas dari banyaknya bar – bar gay dan pasangan – pasangan bernasib sial yang memperjuangkan hubungan mereka, Jepang tetap tidak mentolenir hubungan tersebut. Dan aku minta kau selesaikan permasalahan ini. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Saya akan mulai dengan membatasi ruang lingkup Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku dengan tegas.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Lebih baik ayah memikirkan bagaimana meredakan kasus Sasuke. Biarkan aku yang ambil alih penjagaan Sasuke. Lebih cepat masalah ini selesai, akan lebih baik."

"Tidak. Adikmu sudah keterlaluan dalam mencoreng nama keluarga. Aku tak akan membiarkannya lagi bertindak layaknya anak kecil."

"Aku akan membuat _image_ Sasuke membaik dengan sendirinya. Percayalah."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya setelah sekian lama kau mulai menjauh darinya?"

"Aku tak mau Sasuke semakin menjadi seorang bajingan," jeda tiga detik, "Sasuke telah memperkosa pemuda tersebut. Dia resmi menjadi seorang gay."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Lepas dari lingkungan apartemen Naruto yang masih tergolong di kawasang Yokohama, Minato, Tokyo. Tepatnya empat puluh tujuh menit terhitung semenjak ia melihat jam dinding di kamar apartemen Naruto saat hendak meninggalkannya, Sasuke terus berjalan dan beberapa menaiki angkutan umum berupa _subway train_ dan bis kota. Melanjutkan aktivitas tanpa tujuannya dengan terus berjalan dan berakhir di sebuah gazebo yang terletak di luar jejeran gedung – gedung tinggi menjulang yang saling berdempetan.

Menempatkan kedua sikunya di masing – masing lututnya, Sasuke menompa kepanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kacau. Merasa ada yang salah. Namun otak jeniusnya tak dapat menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang ia alami. Ia hanya merasa bingung dengan dirinya, bingung dengan pemikirannya yang entah mengapa terasa seperti mulai berganti pandangan dan pemikiran terhadap seseorang, Naruto.

Ia merasa bahwa kebenciannya mencoreng nama baiknya dengan cara yang amat licik terasa menghilang hanya dengan satu malam? _Hey. Ini terdengar lucu._ Entah mengapa kenikmatan semalam benar – benar membuatnya melupakan emosi yang tertanam jauh di dasar hatinya. Selayaknya rasa marah yang menghilang pasca terbangun dari tidur. Sasuke juga merasa emosi dan dendamnya menghilang selepas bangun pagi hari ini. Bonus dengan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya ketika ia terjaga dengan keberadaan sosok Naruto disampingnya.

Ia merasa tertantang. Penasaran. Dan ingin mengulangi tindakannya semalam. Tapi sialnya ia justru berbalik berbuat baik dengan memandikan Naruto dan membuatkannya sarapan padahal bisa saja ia kembali memperkosa pemuda tersebut. Dan hal inilah yang membuat pemikiran Sasuke terasa buntu.

Belum selesai dengan aktivitas berpikirnya yang sedikit menimbulakan rasa pusing di kepalanya, tiba – tiba sebuah mobil jenis sedan keluaran Toyota tipe _Camry_ berwarna selver gelap berhenti tepat di sisi kanan jalan tempat dimana ia berada.

Seorang berpakaian kantor lengkap keluar dari bagian samaping pengemudi. Berjalan sekitar delapan langkah, ia berakhir berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke— _sama_. Itachi _—sama_ menyuruh anda mengikuti saya. Beliau berpesan jika situasi saat ini amat bahaya bagi keselamatan dan kenyamanan Sasuke— _sama_. Silahkan ikuti saya. Mobil telah menanti anda di sisi jalan."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah merutuki kebodohannya yang menangis tak berguna—menurut pribadinya—Naruto menatap atap kamar apartemennya. Meringis ketika rasa sakit kembali mendera bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tepatnya di daerah terintim bagian belakang.

Pikiran Naruto bekecambuk. Ia ingin marah, memaki – maki seseorang, atau kalau bisa memukul bahkan membunuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi apa daya? Disisilain karena ia sedang dalam keadaan tak memungkinkan, di sisilainnya melakukan hal tersebut pasti membuatnya tak ubahnya menjadi layaknya Sasuke. Maka dengan geraman halus saat menahan amarah, amarah naruto reflek membuat tangan kanan Naruto melayang.

 _Prang_

Naruto menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah nakas dimana terdapat figura foto dirinya dan Sakura. Namun kemudian figura tersebut pecah dengan retakan hebat akibat dari hantaman kepalan tangan kanan Naruto. Sementara di posisinya Naruto tak memperdulikan dimana beberapa serpihan kaca membelah jaringan kulitnya dan beberapa bagian kaca masuk dan menyelip di antara daging tangan kanannya. Menyebabkan beberapa garis vertikal beraliran darah menghiasi tangannya.

Tidak sakit. Luka tersebut tidaklah sakit. Begitu juga dengan bawah pinggangnya. Tidaklah sakit. Meskipun meninggalkan luka dalam yang cukup parah. Karena hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah sesuatu yang berkecambuk dalam dadanya yang tak dapat dipastikan dengan apapun. Sakit hati. Terhina karena telah dilecehkan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _News Channel_

 _"Masyarakat meminta kepolisian maupun pemerintah Jepang menangani skandal dugaan percintaan sesama jenis oleh anak kepala kepolisian Jepang dan seorang pemuda yang masih di samarkan identiasnya, karena skandal tersebut nyatanya membawa respon yang amat sangat mencuri perhatian sebagian besar masyarakat Jepang. Diduga pula bahwasannya jika pemuda berambut pirang tersebut adalah pihak ketiga yang di tuding sebagai penyebab retaknya hubungan Sasuke dan putri dari pengelola panti asuhan Konoha. Hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan besar, apakah gadis malang tersebut resmi bunuh diri dikarenakan kekecewaan atas keputusan sang putra bungsu_ Taisho _Jepang, yang memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Ataukah kekecewaan atas oreientasi yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Jika kemungkinan terakhir adalah penyebabnya, maka permasalah LGBT bukan lagi permasalahan kecil yang perlu di nomor sekiankan dalam penangannya. Karena pada dasarnya nyawa adalah hal yang patut di pertahankan. Maka inti dari permasalahan ini ialah, hendaklah permasalahan LGBT mulai dipikirkan dan direnungkan dengan baik – baik agar tiada lagi yang menjadi korban dari permasalahan tersebut."_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke membanting remot TV digital milik Itachi ke arah lantai dengan dorongan kuat. Menyebabkan salah satu bagian dari benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam tersebut terlepas.

"Bocah itu, ck." tertawa meremehkan, "Tak kusanggka ia bertindak ceroboh hingga berakhir seperti ini."

Sasuke merasa buntu. Tidakan terburu hasil dari emosi pasca menegak alkohol nyatanya memang tak memberi keberungan. Meski ada, hal tersebut hanyalah bersifat sementara.

Jauh dari kata menyesal, Sasuke hanya merasa tidak menyangka bahwa keisengannya terhadap Naruto akan berujung seperti ini. Berkembang sedemikian rupa hingga menyeret banyak pihak, atau ia memang harus mengakui bahwa kini hampir seluruh masyarakat di Jepang mengetahui atau hanya beranggapan bahwa ia memiliki _affair_ terhadap Naruto. Menjadikan sosok berambut pirang tersebut menjadi incaran utama media masa perihal pengumpulan informasi.

Ia yang sadar kini sedang menjadi tahanan rumah oleh kakaknya sendiri entah mengapa membuatnya kesal. Ruang lingkupnya yang dibatasi tak ayal membuatnya tenpramental dan sering uring – uringan. Ia yang memang tak bisa bersikap baik dan sopan bahkan kini menjadi kurang ajar terhadap sang kakak. Alasannya hanya ada satu. Ia hawatir dengan sang pirang. Hawatir dengan keadaan yang ada dan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana sikapmu nanti saat kita bertemo kembali Dobe?"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang menempel di daun pintu almari baju miliknya. Memperhatikan bagaimana seraut wajah yang terbentuk disana. Meremas helaian rambutnya saat ia merasa ekspresi wajahnya masihlah terlihat kacau.

Dua minggu. Dua minggu ia tak mengikuti perkuliahan maupun masuk kerja. Dua minggu ia tak keluar rumah dan hanya mengandalkan persediaan bahan makanan yang ada di kultas serta sisa – sisa ramen yang sempat ia beli empat bulan lalu. Beruntung ia masih bisa hidup tanpa harus masuk rumah sakit karena makan yang tidak teratur dan kembali menyantap makanan penuh lilin tersebut. Meski awalnya ia harus merasa sakit perut selama tiga jam setelah memakan ramen instan.

Dua minggu. Dua minggu yang Naruto butuhkan hingga ia berani mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari apartemennya dan kembali menjalani aktivitasnya. Bagun jam enam pagi. Mandi jam enam lebih sepuluh. Persiapan pergi ke universitas hingga jam setengah tujuh.

Dua minggu. Dua minggu terlewati sejak ia kejadian laknat tersebut. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana ia selama tiga hari harus terpuruk dan tertidur sepanjang waktu akibat kondisi fisiknya yang masih lemah pasca penyiksaan secara seksual tersebut. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana dengan egonya ia membuang ketempat sampah sarapan yang telah Sasuke siapkan. Memilih meminum teh dan roti sobek sebagai pengganjal perut selama ia terkapar hingga ia yakin dapat berjalan normal dan berdiri tegak untuk sekedar memasak masakan sederhana bagi dirinya.

Dan dari semua itu. Sudah cukup ia merasa menjadi pencundang. Terpuruk hanya karena Sasuke! Dan ia tak ingin lebih berlama – lama menyalahkan takdir. Sakit hati, tidak dipercaya, dan hidup sendiri sudah biasa baginya. Bertambah lagi cobaan hidup yang harus ia jalani tak akan menghancurkan pendiriannya. Ia bisa. Ia harus bisa.

Memakai topi _Snapback_ dengan gambar pusaran air di bagian tengah depan hingga menutupi garis matanya, Naruto masih menambahkan penampilannya dengan menggunkan kaca mata untuk menutupi matanya yang kini mulai menghitam. Tanda seseorang yang tengah mengalami stress dan kekurangan tidur.

"Yosh!" Meski nada bicaranya terdengar lemah, Naruto masih menyisakan seulas senyum lima jari khas miliknya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto amat sadar dan mengetahuinya dengan jelas bahwa ia kini bukanlah ia yang dulu. Semenjak kematian Sakura semua tentangnya telah berubah. Pribadinya telah berganti. Menjadi pendendam dan mencoba melaksanakannya. Terjebak rayuan Uchiha bangsat lainnya—menurutnya—dan terkurung dalam situasi yang membuat dirinya harus merakan pil pahit dilecehkan oleh pria dimana ia sendiri pria. Tersangkut skandal dimana menjadikan dirinya—semenjak keluar apartemen pagi tadi—sebagai objek perhatian.

Naruto tidak buta. Meski tak memiliki televisi ia masihlah dapat mendengar dengan jelas kabar – kabar di luar yang kini semakin sering membicarakaannya. Hal aneh tersebut sudah mulai terasa sejak ia keluar dari kawasan kompleks apartemennya—sebenarnya Naruto sedikit heran, mengapa tidak ada yang memburu dirinya dalam memperoleh informasi padahal penayangan berita tentang dirinya sempat membuming, hanya saja Naruto mengabaikannya. Namun pembulian tersebut masih terasa dan bertambah parah sejak ia mulai memasuki kawasan kampus.

Jika ada seseorang yang mengenalnya, tak tanggung – tanggung mereka akan menanyakan benarkah dirinyalah yang tengah dicium oleh Sasuke dalam foto yang beredar. Atau parahnya, ia telah mendapat beberapa aksi ejekan secara langsung dari orang – orang yang nampaknya membenci jenis kasus yang tengah menderanya. Menjadikannya objek pembullian yang semakin menarik untuk dipermainkan. Terlebih dengan fisiknya yang sangatlah bukan khas keturunan Asia. Dengan nama Jepang tapi tampang sangat Amerika. Terbukti dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya. Belum lagi status sosialnya yang termasuk dalam kalangan menengah ke bawah. Parahnya adalah, mereka semakin gemar mencela Naruto setelah tahu Naruto terlibat skandal dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Homo menjijikan. Enyah sajalah."

Menulikan telinganya dari sindiran—ejekan seorang teman sefakultas namun beda progam studi tersebut, Naruto terus melangkah menuju loker miliknya. Menarik knop pintu loker setelah membukanya dengan kunci yang ia bawa, berlembar — lembar kertas dan beberapa foto—dirinya dan Sasuke yang tengah berciuman—berhamburan dan jatuh tepat di sekitar kakinya.

Melihat banyaknya kertas yang ditulis menggunakan tinta merah, biru, atau hitam, Nartuo hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Tak ia kira bahwa permasalah pribadinya—dendam—akan merembet hingga sejauh ini. Mengambil salah satu foto dimana ia dan Sasuke terpampang dalam lembaran bertinta tersebut, di dapatinya kata ' _bitch'_ dengan panah mengarah ke sisi gambar dirinya di dalam foto. Yakin tidak ada pesan penting—yang ada hanya umpatan, Naruto memilih mengumpulkan apa saja yang ia anggap sampah dan membuangnya sekaligus di tempat sampah kering. Setelahnya, ia kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke dalam kelas dimana ia harus mengikuti mata kuliah ' _opportunities and strategies_ '

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Fugaku semakin gencar dalam bertindak menangani permasalahan perihal kerusuhan yang terjadi di Jepang akibat dari skandal putra bungsunya. Langkah pertama yang ia pilih adalah menyumpal Danzo dan beberapa kru serta semua prang yang ada di dalam bar malam itu. Menyebarkan fakta baru bahwa foto dimana terlihat gamabar keberadaan putranya yang tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang pria adalah brita _hoax_. Bahkan Fugaku mereka ulang kejadian tersebut sebaik mungkin dengan suasana yang sama, _angle_ yang sama persis, pemeran yang tak berubah terkecuali objek utamanya. Ya. Fugaku memerankan seseorang dengan perpawakan sama dengan putranya. Hanya foto putranya yang ia permainkan. Selebihnya sama. Foto Naruto masih terpampang jelas di foto tersebut.

Fugaku bahkan telah menyebarkan berita secara tersirat yang mengabarkan bahwa foto tersebut adalah gambar _hoax_ yang ingin menjatuhkan _image_ nya dalam pergantian jabatan dua tahun mendatang.

Dimulai dengan aksi penangkapan seorang tersangka penyebar luas gambar palsu yang direkayasa. Kesaksian rekayasa. Dan foto terbaru dituding adalah gambar asli sementara foto yang telah tersebar luas adalah foto _hoax_ atau buatan. Tak berhenti disitu, ia memutar balikan fakta dan rasa penasaran masyarakat dengan munculnya fakta 'buatan' baru dengan menuding bahwa permasalahan ini dibawa oleh Yamanaka Inoichi seorang polisi dengan jabatan _Chusa_ (colonel), yang sering di tuding – tuding akan menggantikan dirinya. _Sedikit memanfaatkan teman lama tak begitu masalah. Toh nanti ia juga pasti akan turun jabatan jika sudah waktunya._

Dan kembali terualang. Ditangan seorang Uchiha Fugaku, permasalahan apa saja yang di tanganinya pasti akan terselesaiakan. Begitu juga dengan menghilangkan sebuah permasalahan dengan memunculkan permasalahan baru. Setidaknya berita tentang 'oknum' yang ingin merusak nama baiknya lebih baik dari pada tersudut kabar memiliki anak seorang gay.

Gay?

Ia sudah paham betul dengan sindikat putra bungsunya tersebut sejak kecil. Meski memiliki kepintaran yang tak bisa di remehkan dalam mendekati kejeniusan putra sulungnya, ia juga menyadari sisi lain dari putra bungsunya tersebut. Maka dari itulah, ia lebih memilih mendidik dengan serius putra sulungnya. Karena ia tahu pasti Sasuke kurang mampu dibebani harapannya atas pengharuman nama marga Uchiha. Membiarkan prilaku liar sang putra bungsu selama masih dapat menjaga nama baik keluarga. Karena ia benar – benar menaruh harapan 'keturunan' hanya dari Itachi seorang. Peduli setan jika Sasuke adalah seorang gay. Tapi dengan catatan, tidak ada orang yang tau ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Lain hal jika hubungan LGBT telah dilegalkan di jepang.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sebulan pasca kejadian di apartemen Naruto, Sasuke semakin tak bisa lepas dari pemikiran tentang pemudia—pria—bersurai pirang matahari itu. Entah mengapa ancaman terakhirnya untuk sang pirang amatlah menganggunya. Apakah perilaku terakhirnya sangat leterlaluan? Apakah kini ia benar – benar telah berubah menjadi bajingan? Menjadi pembunuh— _correct_ untuk hal ini. Menjadi pria menjijikan karena berhubungan badan dengan seorang lelaki. Ia menjadi gay kah kini? Meski hanya melakukan sekali dan tak berniat melajutkan periku menyimpangnya.

Dan pemikiran yang awal munculnya tiga hari lalu semakin menggelitik relung paling kecil di hati Sasuke. Ia ingin mengunjungi si pirang. Memastikan keadaannya. _Haha._ Pasti otaknya menjadi gila saat ini. Menertawakan kebodohannya. Bertahun – tahun menjadi seorang bajingan dan penjahat kelamin wanita, kini ia dibuat bingung dan pusing setelah meniduri seorang pria.

 _Good_ Uchiha. Saat ini kau hanya butuh sentakan orang lain agar kau sadar kau memang gay sepenuhnya.

"Sial. Dia benar – benar telah mengubahku dengan telak." Kembali, tersengar suara umpatan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sikapmu berubah. Kau juga semakin sering mengumpat akhir – akhir ini. Seharusnya kau mulai menguranginya. Dan mulai menjalani hidup baru," meletakkan segelas jus tomat tanpa susu dan gula, Itachi melankutkan perkataannya. "Ini saatnya Sasuke. Bukankah kematian Sakuran dan kasus yang membelilitmu sudah cukup menjadi sentakan jika kau haruslah berhenti bermain – main dengan hidup."

"Ada apa denganmu? Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku seperti yang sudah – sudah."

"Aku minta maaf jika aku belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik dengan berada terus di sampingmu sebagai _figure_ yang patut dicontoh. Tapi percayalah, aku selalu mengawasimu."

"Dengan mengurungku?"

"Jika aku membiarkan ayah menanganimu. Aku pastikan kau bukan hanya menjadi tahanan rumah, mungkin kau akan diasingkannya selama beberapa tahun. Kau tau jika ayah sangat keras kepala."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Apa?" Itachi mengalihkan perhatian dengan meneguk dengan perlahan jus miliknya. "Kabar tentang pembirataan terbarumu?" Pembicaraan yang berbelok.

"Naruto. Tentu saja."

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya padaku?"

"Aku tahu betul gelagatmu 'Tachi. Sudah pasti kau mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan padanya."

"Dia seorang pengidap gastritis. Gastritis adalah peradangan pada lapisan lambung. Penyebab gastritis adalah terlalu banyak minum-minuman beralkohol, penggunaan jangka panjang obat aspirin dan ibuprofen, atau terlalu sering memakan makanan instan. Gastritis juga dapat muncul setelah operasi, luka trauma, luka bakar, atau infeksi berat. Penyebab kronisnya adalah infeksi bakteri _Heliobacter pylori, refluks_ empedu, dan _stress_. Gejala gastritis menimbulkan gangguan pencernaan, perut kembung, mual, dan muntah. Bawahanku berkata, bahwa ia tak keluar selam dua mingggu pasca kau menidurinya. Kemungkinan besar ia memakan makanan instan atau hanya meminum olahan air seadanya. Di tambah dengan stres yang kau ciptakan, aku yakin dia tidak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lancar seolah adalah hal yang dikatakannya sudah diluar kepala. Nampaknya ia memang telah lama menyelidiki si pirang. "Tapi ia sudah mulai kuliah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dan kabar baiknya adalah, kau berhasil mengubahnya dari seorang penerima beasiswa yang menjaga prilakunya menjadi seseorang bahan hinaan dan pembullian dan nyaris _droup out_ karena pemberitaan yang membawa nama baik Universitas serta ketidakhadirannya selama dua minggu. Sepertinya acara balas dendammu berhasil. Apa alasanmu melakukannya?"

Medengar perkataan terakhir sang kakak, Sasuke hanya mampu menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ia adahkan kepalanya menghadap langit – langit apartemen Itachi. "Aku tak bermaksud membalas dendam."

"Lalu apa namanya selain kemarahan hingga memperkosanya dengan brutal? Iseng? Main – main?"

"Entahlah." Jeda beberapa saat. Diposisinya Itachi tak berniat membalas perkataan adiknya, bergemingpun tidak. Ia nampaknya menunggu kelanjutan perkataan sang adik. "Entahlah aku bingung. Mungkin aku merencanakannya—bahkan melakukannya, karena efek alkohol. Bangun pagi waktu itu yang aku pikirkan adalah, beraninya ia membuatku malu di depan umum. Da aku hanya ingin membuatnya malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi nyatanya kala aku telah melampiaskan kemarahanku, aku kehilangan alasan mengapa aku marah dan memilih jalan **itu** dalam melampiaskannya. Aku tak mengerti. Ini membingungkan."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia tepuk bahu Sasuke dalam dua kali tepukan, "Kau masih perlu belajar menjadi dewasa Sasuke. Dari sekarang."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya diranjang kamar tamu apartemen Itachi. Memandang langit – langit kamar dengan pendaran cahaya bulan purnama yang menampilkan di dinding kamar bayang – bayang ranting dan daun pepohonan di depan kawasan apartemen milik Itachi. Tak seperti apartemennya yang berada di kawasan tengah kota dengan pemandangan gedung tinggi dan keramaian tiap harinya. Apartemen Itachi berada pada wilayah Nagoya, Tokyo dimana didaerah tersebut tergolong kawasan elit yang masih menampilkan jalan – jalan dengan halaman luas.

Menutup kelopak matanya dan menyembunyikan onyx miliknya, Sasuke kembali terngiang dengan pembicaraan terakhir dengan kakaknya. Ia, diumur dua puluh empat tahun, masih belum dianggap dewasa oleh sang kakak?

Ingatannya kembali berputar kebelakang seputar kehidupannya dulu yang memanglah tidak ada manfaat – manfaatnya sama sekali. Tapi tak ia pungkiri ia _have fun_ dan enjoy melakukannya. Lalu kenapa dia harus berubah? Karena kakaknya yang menyuruhnya? Apakah ia yang benar – benar ingin berubah? Atau…

Sasuke terduduk dan langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya. Membuka galeri dan memilih salah satu folder. Menampilkan beberapa foto dengan jumlah empat puluh dua _slide_ foto. Foto dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura.

Berhenti di satu foto dimana menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Sakura saat berada di taman belakang _mansion_ Uchiha kala mereka berkunjung saat ada acara waktu itu. Foto dimana ia merangkul bahu Sakura dengan sandaran kepalanya ke kepala bersurai jamboree tersebut. Foto dimana awal mereka jadian, mungkin sekitar bulan ke tiga atau empat. Sasuke sudah lupa kapan tepatnya foto itu diambil. Dan sampai saat ini Sasuke masih yakin, saat ia menekan tombol ambil pada kameranya hingga menyimpan gambar _selfie_ mereka, ia merasa—bahagia? Entahlah. Yang jelas saat itu ia sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan ia kini sadar jika ia ingin ke masa saat itu. Dimana semua prilakunya terkontrol. Mungkin ia bisa memulainya dengan berubah. Demi?—entahlah.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Pertemuan SasuNaru_

 _Dengan wajah kusam dan rambut berwantakan, Naruto terlihat sedang kacau. Menatap laptop berukuran emapt belas_ inch _dengan motif pusaran air di bagian depan tengah. Tangannya berada di atas_ keyboard _tanpa sedikitpun menekan salah satu tombol dari sekian bayak tombol yang ada. Ia sedang mengalami_ writeblock _dalam mengerjakan tugas mingguannya._

 _Di tengah kebingungannya mencari awalan kata yang pas di antara sekian banyak kalimat yang ia miliki dalam menganalisa 'manajemen pembangunan perusahaan' adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Naruto merasa buntu setiap kali akan menulis sesuatu dengan mempertimbangkan kata yang tepat layaknya memilih pasangan hidup._

 _"Narutooo!" Tepukan kasar mendarat di bahunya bersamaan dengan teriakan seorang gadis._

 _"Kau mengangguku Sakura." Tak seperti biasanya yang sering menanggap kalem_ — _cenderung perhatian_ — _ketika sahabat_ jamboree _nya tersebut datang, kali ini Naruto memilih bersikap acuh. Menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari bahunya dengan menghempaskan pergelangannya._

 _"Kau ini sok sibuk sekali. Apa laptop lebih penting bagimu daripada aku?" Sakura memilih menduduki kursi dihadapan Naruto._

 _"Kali ini iya." Tetap menatap fokus pada monitor, jari Naruto beradu dengan keyboard tanpa arah yang jelas. Hanya ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia benar – benar sibuk. Nyatanya yang deketik adalah kata – kata yang tak bisa di baca semisal, 'dbjgdhwjbhj', 'djwhdjhwjdhjw' dan 'bdwhdgwbx'._

 _"Baru semester satu saja sudah sok sibuk. Huu," Sakura mencicit. "Hari ini aku berencana pergi kepantai dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia masih ada kuliah. Ia juga melarangku datang ke gedungnya. Mangkanya aku menemuimu dulu. Hitung – hitung sembari menghabiskan waktu menunggu Sasuke. Sekalian aku ingin memperkenalkannya denganmu." Lanjutnya._

 _Seketika jari Naruto berhenti dalam mengetik kata – kata asal – asalan. Wajahnya mendadak kaku dengan pergelangan tangan yang mendadak tegang._ Sasuke? _Naruto membatin. Belum siap melihat secara langsung kekasih pujaan hatinya._

 _"Naruto? Naru kau baik – baik saja?" Sakura melambaikan jemari tangan kanannya di hadapan Naruto. Berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya setelah sepuluh detik Sakura merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya._

 _"Eh? Ya! Aku baik – baik saja," Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"_

 _"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Sasuke."_

 _MATI AKU. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Sekitar satu jam kurang sepuluh menit. Sasuke datang dengan mobil_ sport _nya yang di parkir di lahan parkir fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru pudar dengan motif kotak – kotak bergaris warna merah tua dan hitam dimana bagian lengnnya di tekuk hingga mendekati siku. Sementara di bagian dadanya dimana kancing teratasnya tidak di pasangkan tersembul kaos hitam yang dipakai Sasuke. Celana jeans_ standart _hitamnya tidak begitu menutupi sepatu_ sport _putih dengan ornament merah yang dikenakannya. Berjalan sembari menggenggam kontak mobil, pandangan Sasuke terarah pada meja di koridor kampus dimana Naruto dan Sakura berada._

 _"Sasuke-kun!" Kontan Sakura berteriak memanggil sosok tegap yang tengah berjalan dengan tebar 'pesonanya tersebut'. "Kau lama sekali." Sakura bergelanyut manja di lengan sang kekasih sesaat setelah Sasuke sampai di sisi Sakura._

 _"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya._

 _"Ah ya. Duduklah. Dan perkenalkan, ini Naruto. Teman dekatku yang sering ku ceritakan." Sakura memperagakan tindakan memperkenalkan dua orang yang pertama kali bertemu._

 _Ditempatnya, Sasuke terpaku memandang sosok bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Tepat di akhir musim panas, seminggu sebelum memasuki musim gugur. Dimana matahari masih bersinar dengan terangnya, menerpakan angin pembawa hawa panas yang tergolong hangat. Mengibarkan surai pirang yang tengah Sasuke pandangi. Mendadak Sasuke diharuskan mengakui. Bahwa sosok didepannya memanglah unik. Tidak membosan jika terus dipandangi. Dan Sasuke merutuki pemikirannya yang mendiskripkan hal – hal yang menurutnya aneh. **Saat itu,** Sasuke tidak menganggap pusing hal ini. Hanya sebatas kagum dengan wajah polos pemuda bersurai pirang didepannya yang sedikit terlihat lucu dengan kerutan raut kesal ketika memandang dirinya._

 _Sementara di posisi Naruto, dalam hati hanya mampu memaki dan dengan berat hati mengakui ketampanan dan kemaskulinan sosok didepannya. Dengan berbekal sedikit informasi dari Sakura, Naruto dapat mengetahui, diusianya yang ke dua puluh empat tahun Sasuke memanglah terlihat karismatik, benar – benar telah sesuai dikatakan dewasa._

 _"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan berjabat tangan. Hal yang tak biasa. Karena Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah berperilaku sedemikian rupa._

 _"Naruto." Naruto menyebutkan namanya dengan aura tidak bersahabat dan sura sarkatis. "Hanya Naruto."_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Itachi meletakan lembaran formulir pengambilan kartu rencana studi Sasuke semester ini. Ia juga membubuhkan lingkaran spidol merah berdiameter 1.3 cm tepat di mata kuliah ' _douryoku-shou'_ yang menandakan _degree_ S2 dimana mata kuliah inilah yang menentukan lulus tidaknya dalam strata dua hingga seorang mahasiswa diakui dan diberi tanda penghargaan atas kerja keras yang dilakukan dalam menerbitkan jurnal ilmiah yang dapat dipertanggung jawabkan dengan pengalaman riset mendalam.

"Selesaikan skripsimu yang telah kau tunda dari semester kemarin. Aku hanya meminta hal itu sebagai anggapan tanda terima kasih atas mulai tenggelamnya kasus yang kau buat," melipat kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan aku tak menerima penundaan."

"Jika begitu, kembalikan aku ke apartemenku. Aku sudah suntuk terus – terusan melihatmu."

"Sudah ku bilang. Hentikan omongan kasarmu itu."

"Hn."

"Ayah sudah mulai berhasil meredakan gossip tentangmu melalui foto buatannya. Bahkan kasus Sakura yang sempat kembali menghangat kini sudah tak begitu terdengar kabarnya. Hanya tinggal bagaimana kau merubah _image_ dan tampil sebagai Sasuke yang baru. Aku fikir dengan mengangkat gelarmu pasti dengan sendirinya riwayat burukmu akan memudar dengan sendirinya." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang adik. Memberikan kartu kunci apartemen Sasuke—yang sempat ditahannya—dan meletakannya di meja depan kaki sang bungsu Uchiha. "Aku bisa pastikan jika tidak akan ada lagi wartawan atau siaapun yang menunggui apartemenmu layaknya penagih hutang yang memburu informasi – informasi terbaru."

"Sangkyu."

Tak ada jawaban. Itachi memilih membaca majalah bisnis dan bursa demi memantau keadaan perusahaannya agar tetap terjaga dan tak ketinggalan perkembangan terbaru seputar dunia bisnis.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana pandanganmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis, gay?" Sasuke memilih menatap langsung onyx sang kakak.

"Perihal apa yang kau maksud?"

"Pendapatmu secara pribadi."

"Pada dasarnya Tuhan memang menciptakan manusia berpasangan, wanita dan pria agar dapat membina keluarga dengan baik dan meneruskan garis keturunan. Tapi Tuhan tidak menciptakan manusia tidak dengan perasaan. Itulah mengapa alasan manusia tidak pernah salah dalam mencinta. Itu jika yang kau tanyakan adalah hubungan gay karena cinta."

"Jika karena dendam. Ketidaksengajaan."

"Kau membahas perihal hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Dan jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Sejatinya perasaan cinta adalah hal murni. Jika cinta sejenis dianggap suatu yang negatif dan terkutuk. Sebenarnya mereka yang beranggapan demikian tidaklah mengerti yang sebenarnya. Bukan cinta sesama jenis yang salah. Melainkan **perilaku** orentasi seksualnya."

"Kau menuduhku menjadi penyebab permasalahan yang ada?"

"Dari awal sampai akhir, dengan sayang aku harus jawab… iya."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Ikuti kata hatimu."

"Terakhir aku melakukannya. Aku berakhir di apartemen 'nya'."

"Kau bahkan hampir tak pernah menggunakan hatimu rupanya?"

"Bukankah lelaki memang lebih sering menggunakan akal. Rasional?"

"Jika memang kau menggunakan akal. Sudah pasti kau tak akan membiarkannya sengsara hanya dengan memperkosanya. Aku yakin kau pasti bertindak lebih."

"Saat itu aku melakukannya karena… mungkin seseuatu yang disebut 'kebaikan terpendam' sedang muncul."

Itachi tertawa mencemooh, "Kau tak pantas melucu."

"Hn."

"Alasanmu, kau belum menjawabnya."

"Anggap saja aku merawatnya setelah 'itu' sebagai tanda terimakasih."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Kau masih mempertanyakan apakah kau gay atau bukan?"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkannya."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ada seseorang gay yang mau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi ada juga seseorang gay yang hanya mau berhubungan dengan satu pria. Semua kembali padamu. Apakah kau memang gay. Atau hanya mau berhubungan dengan Naruto saja."

"…"

"Berubahlah mulai saat ini. Buktikan padanya jika kaun mampu berubah dan menjadi lebih baik. kau perlu mengambil sikap dan tindakan untuk memperjuangkan kesetaraan dan menjunjung tinggi toleransi. Jangan biarkan rasa takut atau pengganggu menghalangimu dalam meraih kesetaraan—jika yang kau takutkan memanglah pandangan orang lain tentang hubungan sesama jenis. _Coming out_. Cintailah siapapun yang memang benar – benar kau cintai, tanpa rasa takut. Apapun orientasi seksualmu, aku mohon kepadamu, putuskanlah tindakanmu mulai sekarang. Sehingga kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dan orang kau cintai. Jangan menunggu sampai terlambat. Sekarang adalah waktunya."

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Be who you are and say what you feel,  
because those who mind don't matter,  
and those who matter don't mind._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Dua bulan. Genap dua bulan Sasuke mengetahui jika Naruto tidaklah mengikuti perkuliahan dan kerja _part time_ setengah sebulan lalu _._ Dihitung sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto sewaktu meniduri pemuda tersebut di apartmennya sendiri.

Lucu memang. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai menghitung hari dan mengingat tanggal. Bahkan selama berpacaran dengan Sakura pun ia tak seperti ini dalam mengenali tanggal. Semisal tanggal – tanggal perhitungan bulan – bulan hubungan mereka. Tanggal kencan – kencan mereka. Atau parahnya tanggal – tanggal pertama mereka melakukan suatu aktivitas baru yang belum pernah mereka lalui semisal hari pertama mereka pergi keluar kota. Tanggal hari dimana mereka menonton bersama. Dan tanggal hari – hari yang malas Sasuke ingat namun selalu diucapkan Sakura dengan semangat.

Tapi kali ini. Sasuke memiliki hobi baru. Menatap tanggal dan jam di _handphone_ miliknya. Menghitung waktu yang telah terlewati dimana ia hanya bisa diam tanpa berani menemui seseeorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa serba salah. Selalu menutup – nutupi keinginan yang membuatnya tertawa. Tapi ia sudah membuat keputusan, keputusan yang bahkan ia sendiri merasa ragu untuk menjalankannya. Keputusan yang membuat dirinya membuang jauh – jauh ego yang dimilikinya. Keputusan yang dipikirkannya hingga Itachi menertawakannya dengan keras.

Kala itu ia sedang _browsing_ di tengah kegiatannya menyelesaikan bab tiga tugas akhirnya. Ketika sesuatu menggelitik pemikirannya dan mendorong jari – jarinya mengetik di atas tombol _keyboard_ dan merangkai beberapa kata berbunyi "Alasan seseorang pria menjadi gay". Namun belum selesai ia membaca salah satu website, Itachi datang menganggunya.

"Gay bukan penyakit dan bukan gangguan mental. Tidak ada alasan signifikan jika prilaku gay menyangkut seseorang yang kau cintai—mungkin. Terlepas dengan kaum sodomi akibat _child abuse_ dimana mereka melakukannya karena ada tekanan mental akibat traumatik. Untuk kasusmu, lupakan jika kau menidurinya karena emosi sesaat. Coba kau pikirkan apa yang kau alami pasca lepas darinya? Kau sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa Sasuke."

Menutup laman website, Sasuke kembali pada layar pekerjaannya. "Aku tak melarangmu menertawakan aku."

"Hnn. Jika kau ingin jawaban. Hanya pada Narutolah kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Aku heran padamu. Kau sepertinya paham betul tentang dunia gay. Apakah pasca kematian Shion kau berubah menjadi gay?"

Tak ada jawaban. Itachi hanya mengeluarkan seringai. "Bahkan aku pernah tidur dengan seorang pria."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Hoek. Hoek. Hoeeeek._

Mengesap aliran saliva pasca mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Naruto hanya mampu bersandar lesu di dinding kamar mandinya. Mengerutkan keningnya tanda lelah dan capai menghadapi keadaan tubuhnya yang telah ia rasakan sejak setengah bulan lalu.

Naruto selalu merasa ada yang melilit di perutnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar aneh di bagian ulu hatinya. Perasaan yang menyebabkan Naruto selalu kehilangan nafsu makan dan mual hingga mengeluarkan apa saja yang baru disantapnya.

Pada awalnya, Naruto masihlah berusaha mencoba mengabaikan keadaan tubuhnya dan tetap mengikuti perkuliahan seperti biasa. Namun di hari ketiga sejak ia merasa tubuhnya terasa sakit di setiap persendian disertai migran mendadak dan mual yang secara acak ia alami, ia memilih kembali absen mengikuti perkulian. Selain alasan karena tak ingin pingsan mendadak di kampus, ia kini juga mulai merasa jera dan semakin membuat kepalanya penat tatkala pem— _bully_ —an akan dirinya semakin kerap terjadi. Tak berhenti dengan ejekan dan sindiran, nyatanya terorpun masih kurang dalam men— _judge_ dirinya. Kini bahkan ia telah menerima tindakan tak mengenakan dengan sentuhan fisik. Baik pemukulan di daerah kepala, hingga dihina dengan remasan di pantat dan rabaan punggu dengan gaya menggoda namun bersifat menghina.

 _Hoooek. Hooek._

 _Fine._ Naruto memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Ia sepertinya benar – benar butuh istirahat total. Berharap meraih keberutungan dengan istirahat tanpa aktifitas selama tiga hari akan memperbaiki kesehatannya. Karena nyatanya ia pernah mendekam di apartemennya selama dua minggu. Melakukannya lagi dengan jangka waktu tiga hari tidak akan membebaninya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kau? Tidur dengan seorang pria?"

"Hanya _one night stand._ " Pernyataan Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam. Nampaknya si bungsu Uchiha mulai tertarik dengan kehadiran sang kakak yang tiba – tiba muncul di apartemennya. "Percayalah. Aku sudah pernah berada di posisimu. Dan aku yakin, jika kedekatannku dengan _dia_ hanyalah masalah kebutuhan."

"Kau berhasil membuatku diam 'Tachi."

"Sudah lupakan. Aku kemari ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan risetmu? Permasalahan apa yang kau ambil, mungkin saja aku memiliki seseorang yang dapat memberimu informasi." Bahkan Sasuke belum terduduk dengan benar di sofa kamar apartemenya ketika Itachi menanyainya dengan datar.

"Dampak panjang pertanian di atas lahan yang terkena radiasi. Aku sedang dalam tahap percobaan atas teknologi baru dalam menangani lahan pertanian di area itu. Dan tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah rampung dengan semua informasi yang kubutuhkan, tinggal menunggu hasil percobaan dan aku siap untuk persidangan akhir."

"Baguslah."

"Untuk apa kau semakin sering menemuiku?"

"Kau tak ingin mengetahui perkembangan terbaru pemuda pirang itu?"

"Ceritakan."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan perkuliahannya semester ini. Mengabaikan ancaman terputusnya beasiswa yang ia terima. Hal ini lantaran ia selalu tidak dapat mengikuti perkuliahan akibat fisiknya yang selalu _drop_ menjelang siang hari. Tidak pernah terlihat fit dan kurang maksimal dalam melaksanakan tugas tak ayal membuat beberapa dosen menegurnya. Beberapa siswa lain yang nampaknya masih membencinya perihal permasalahan orientasinya—meski berita tersebut entah mengapa telah menghilang dan berganti dengan berita lain—bahkan kini berganti menjahilinya dengan sebutan pemakai. Dan Naruto tahu betul apa yang disebut pemakai tersebut.

Karena selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Penampilannya memanglah berubah secara drastis. Ia terlihat kacau kini. Badan mengurus dengan kantung mata yang hampir selalu terlihat di tiap harinya. Mual – mual dengan mata berair. Tidakkah hal tersebut memanglah menjadi tanda dirinya adalah seorang pemakai?

Permasalahannya ialah, ia bukanlah pemakai, pengkonsumsi, atau pengguna apapun itu—yang di larang negara karena dianggap illegal. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menjawab dan membantah semua tuduhan dan tindak pembullian teman – temannya tersebut. Pada akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia memilih mengundurkan diri di semester ini. Terlebih dengan banyaknya absensi di beberapa mata kuliah yang ia yakin tidak dapat ia kejar ketertinggalnnya terlebih dengan kondisi yang menimpa dirinya.

Naruto juga telah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja saat ia mendapati tawaran kerja yang bisa ia kerjakan di rumah. Meskipun kurang ahli, Naruto akan mencoba berusaha sebaik mungkin. Karena pekerjaan sebagai reporter _online_ lumayan dapat mengisi kekosongan dompetnya. Pekerjaan yang hanya diminta selalu meng— _update_ —berita – berita terbaru yang ia dapat dari _partner_ nya dan mempublikasikannya di suatu situs resmi berita Jepang.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Tribal Café_.

Tempat dimana Sasuke berada kini. Menghadap laptop berwarna putih dengan gambar apel yang telah tergigit di bagian tengah layar belakang laptop miliknya. Jemarinya dengan lihai dan cekatan mengetik berderet kalimat yang telah tertancap apik dalam otak jeniusnya. Merangkainya menjadi sebuah alenia yang saling terkait satu sama lain dalam menjelaskan permasalahan utama penelitiannya.

"Pesan apa tuan?" Tanya salah satu _weiters_ café tersebut.

"Expresso dan roti bakar kering masing – masing satu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap layar berukuran enam belas _inch_ tersebut.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi." Setelahnya, pelayan tersebut meninggalkan meja Sasuke. Namun dilangkah keempat Sasuke kembali memanggil dengan kata 'tunggu'.

"Batalkan pesanan expresso, tukar dengan _orange juice. Squash orange_."

"Baik tuan."

Bulan ini memasuki bulan ke empat pasca terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu Naruto. Setelah memutuskan untuk lepas dari prahara hatinya yang masih bertabuh tiap kali mendengar perihal si pirang dari sang kakak. Kini entah mengapa perutnya serasa digelitik dengan ribuang kupu – kupu. Maka dari itu ia memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kewajiban akhirnya.

Mencari susunan kata yang tepat guna menyempurnakan alenia yang ia buat, ketika mata onyx miliknya menggerling ke arah sisi jalan café ia berada, tepat di badan jalan sebelah kanan, dari arah selatan ia menangkap satu sosok yang ia yakin ia mengenlinya. Sosok bercelana jins _standart_ dengan menggunakan jaket musim dingin—dimana jepang tidak berada di musim dingin, melainkan musim semi menjelang musim panas—dengan resleting yang di pasang hingga batas atas leher. Yang membuatnya mudah ia kenali ialah helaian rambut berwarna pirang tersebut. Surai pirang yang semakin menyala di terpa sinar matahari.

 _Deg!_

Bahu Sasuke menengang. Otot wajahnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dan bola matanya tak berhenti mengikuti pergerakan sosok yang menjadi objek utamnya tersebut. Sasuke serasa ingin berlari keluar. Menghampiri sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pandangannya. Jika bisa ia ingin menatap Naruto dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Ingin memastikan keadaan seesungguuhnya dari orang yang selalui ia ikuti perkembangan kabarnya. Baik dari pantauan bawahan Itachi, maupun pantauannya sendiri di tengah – tengah kesibukan risetnya.

Sekitar beberapa menit, setelah dua puluh atau dua puluh satu langkah Naruto yang terlihat dari kaca jendela tanpa pembatas kayu di café dimana ia berada. Pada akhirnya Sasuke harus merelakan hilangnya Naruto di balik kaca jendela. Ia tidak mengejar. Tidak akan mengejar Naruto dan memintanya berhenti. Tidak akan selama ia belum bisa membuat kemarahan yang pasti masih bercongkol di hati Naruto menghilang. Tidak hari ini. Bukan hari ini. Ia masih harus bersabar. Karena dirinya yang sekarang masih gamang. Gamang akan segala hal.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sebenarnya Naruto telah sampai di apartmennya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun ia tak kunjung masuk. Memilih bersandar pada pembatas teralis besi di depan pintu apartemennya, Naruto sedang melamun kini. Atau lebih tepatnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mengabaikan belanjaannya—berupa beberapa jenis bahan masakan yang beberapa saat lalu dibelinya menggunakan uang hasil bekerja menjadi reporter _online_ —dan diletakkan di dekat kaki. Dan lebih fokus menatap jalanan di depan halaman apartemennya namun dalam pandangan yang tak fokus.

Ia merasakannya lagi. Sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutnya. Awal ia merasakannya ialah seminggu lalu. Tapi hanya bersifat rasa geli di dalam perut. Dan hal tersebut tak lebih dari lima detik. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sewaktu di jalan tadi ia merasakannya. Sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam perutnya.

Pemikirannya pergi entah kemana kala ia mencari alasan **paling masuk akal** yang kemungkinan dapat terjadi. Namun belum sempat ia selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia merasakannya lagi kala ia menaiki tangga apartemennya tadi.

Setelah membuka resleting jaket musim dinginnya, Naruto meraba perutnya di balik kaos berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Bertambah buncit. Perutnya bertambah buncit. Meski masih dapat dikatakan normal, tapi ia benar – benar merasa jika perutnya kini telah maju beberapa centi. Naruto berpikir, mungkin hal tersebut memanglah dikarenakan penyakit yang diidapnya. Masih teringat jelas berapa cup ramen yang sudah di konsumsinya empat bulan terakhir.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menjaga pola makannya dan tidak kembali makan makanan penuh lilin tersebut. Namun waktu itu yang ia miliki dalam peikirannya hanyalah makanan bernama ramen tersebut. Mudah, murah dan bisa tahan lama saat disimpan. Ia tak harus sering – sering keluar rumah.

 _Deg!_

Naruto merasakannya lagi. Pergerakan di dalam perutnya. Dengan cepat ia memasuki kamarnya dan melepas jaket beserta kaosnya. Tubuh ramping nan kurus miliknya langsung terpampang saat ia berdiri di depan cermin. Memerhatikan penampilannya di dalam kaca cermin, ia benar – benar mendapati seorang yang bukan dirinya. Bahkan tulang belikat miliknya kini menonjol tajam, tulang pipinya membuatnya makin tirus. Dari semua cekukan di tubuhnya, mengapa tulang rusuknya tak begitu kentara? Karena perut buncitnnya kah?

Dirabanya perut tersebut dengan perlahan. Bukan 'kah tadi ia merasa suatu pergerakan? Dan Naruto berani bersumpah, ia di buat kelimpungan dan kebingungan ketika ia benar – benar merasakan Sesutu yang bergerak tersebut kala ia menyentuhnya.

 _Apa ini?_ Pikir Naruto kacau.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke semakin sibuk di bulan ini. Pasalnya di akhir bulan ia akan menempuh persidangan akhirnya di strata dua. Dan hari itu adalah seminggu dari sekarang. Selain memahami ulang dan sedikit melakukan analisis kemungkinan dimana para dosen akan mengoreksinya, Sasuke juga di tuntut bersikap bukan lagi layaknya mahasiswa tingkat pertama atau S1. Tapi disinilah masalahnya. Ia kehilangan gairahnya dalam memperjuangkan hasil risetnya hampir lima bulan terakhir, itupun belum dihitung dengan penundaan pendalaman risetnya selama satu semester.

Setelah melewati tahun pertama saat Sakura masih hidup dulu, ia telah diarahkan untuk membiasakan membaca _paper_ dan mencari tema. Maka di tahun kedua ini, ia secara penuh berkonsentrasi pada riset.

Syarat mutlak _nihonggo_ —kemampuan bahasa Jepang—bagi S2 adalah tingkatan JLPT level 2 – 3 dengan klasifikasi penguasaan baca tulis minimal 10.000 kanji, yang dinilai dengan penilaian mahasiswa terhadap penganalisaan dalam mengikuti berita di TV dan surat kabar atau membuat laporan dalam bahasa Jepang meski _thesis_ biasanya diperbolehkan ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Hal ini karena mahasiswa S2 dianggap lebih "dewasa", dan telah memiliki pengalaman riset, karena itu sistem perkuliahan biasanya dalam bentuk diskusi, _rinkoh_ —baca paper dan presentasi—debat, dan sebagainya.

Titik berat evaluasi seorang mahasiswa S2 adalah risetnya, bukan pada nilai kuliahnya. Karena saat mengikuti program S2, nilai kuliah jauh lebih mudah diperoleh daripada saat masih di S1. Tapi sebagus apapun nilai kuliahnya—walau semua nilai kuliah A sekalipun, tidak akan ada manfaatnya jika riset tidak berhasil dengan baik. Kelulusan ditentukan dari riset yang dilakukan

Saat calon master tahun kedua, ada keharusan untuk mempresentasikan penelitian pada _chuukan happyo_ —dosen pembimbing—sebagaimana saat S1. Sering ada keharusan agar mahasiswa S2 pernah mempresentasikan hasil studinya di _kenkyukai_ — _domestic conference_.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat saat ia telah selesai menggunakan setelan baju formalnya. Rambut yang dulu panjang sebahu dan sering ia tali seadanya di belakang kini telah ia potong sedikit di bawah telinga. Meski ia tetap mempertahankan rambut sampingnya tetap panjang. Memakai kaca mata berbingkai hitam, Sasuke kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Ia tak mengerti, hanya mengganti penampilan dan berubah menjadi seorang yang nampaknya "orang baik – baik" nyatanya memang dapat merubah _image_ dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ia pungkiri jika ia kini benar – benar nampak seperti seorang pria dewasa yang sedang dalam perjalanan akhir meraih kemapanan. Menutupi penuh dengan penampilannya bahwa ia memiliki riwayat seorang bajingan.

Lima belas menit setelah ia bersiap, mobil pribadi kakaknya lengkap dengan sang sopir telah menanti di halaman dan siap berangkat

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke menempuh persentasi dalam dua puluh menit pertama sejak dimualinya persidangan dengan jeda lima menit untuk persiapan. Sepuluh menit berikutnya ia memulai sesi tanya jawab antar dosen penguji dan dosen pembimbing. Disertasi dan publikasi ia sajikan dalam bahasa Inggris, agar dapat dibaca oleh semua orang. Alasannya adalah karena jika ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang, hanya akan dapat dibaca oleh orang Jepang atau mereka yang menguasai bahasa Jepang saja. Namun presentasi tetap Sasuke lakukan dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Selamat. Hasil risetmu sangat memuaskan. Sesuai dengan keharusan. Jika berkesempatan, lanjutkan pendidikanmu. Perbedaan S2 dan S3 hanya pada hasil akhirnya. Dimana S2 ialah menyelesaikan masalah yang tidak dapat dipecahkan, sementara S3 ialah membuat masalah yangg tidak bisa dipecahkan. Tapi dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya." Senju Tobirama, dosen penguji Sasuke memberi reaksi terhadap presentasi Sasuke dalam satu kali penjelesan. Hal tersebut telah diimbuhi dengan pujian dan saran.

"Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan masasiswa S2 tahun ini yang akan menjadi terbaik di antara yang terbaik." Karura menambahi perkataan Tobirama.

"Wisuda S2 sama halnya dengan S1, hanya mendengarkan pidato, pembagian hadiah bagi yang berprestasi baik. Ijazah dibagikan di tiap jurusan secara sederhana saja, bukan secara formal. Tapi aku minta padamu, tampilah secara prima." Tobirama menutup pembicaraan di siang hari itu.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sukses dengan kelulusannya dan mendapati dirinya sebagai pemegang predikat mahasiswa starata dua terbaik dengan _Garade Point Average_ atau Indeks Prestasi komulatif yang _cumluade_ menambah gelar yang diperoleh Sasuke setelah _Bachelor of Engineering_ yakni _Master of Engineering Science_ yang terpampang apik di belakang namanya yakni Uchiha Sasuke B Eng – M Eng Sc.

Kini Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang selalu dicari – cari baik dalam hal wawancara perihal perolehannya dalam menempuh pendidikan, pihak – pihak yang sibuk menjadikannya tokoh baik dalam beberapa koran dan majalah, hingga perusahaan – perusahan dan pabrik – pabrik yang membanjiri dirinya dengan tawaran kerja beserta upah yang sangat menggiurkan. Menenggelamkan sisi gelap dari Sasuke yang masih 'dikenal' gay. Menjadikan sosok Sasuke menjelma dari sang tokoh utama pembicaraan miring menjadi sosok yang patut diperhitungkan dan dapat menjadi panutan hidup.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Pertahankan kemampuanmu, dan buktikan jika kau adalah anak yang berguna." Fugaku berucap dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu namanya disebut sebagai orang tua dai seorang lulusan strata dua terbaik.

" _Anata!_ " Mikoto mengkoreksi tingkah laku suaminya tersebut.

"Cepat masuk mobil 'Miko, aku ada urusan lain." Selepas berkata demikian, Fugaku berjalan mennggalkan kedua anggota keluarganya yang lain—kecuali Itachi karena ia sedang ada urusan kerja.

"Jangan pedulikan ucapan ayahmu," membelai pipi sang putra bungsu, "Ibu bangga dengan hasil akhir yang berikan. Ibu selalu mendukungmu."

"Tenang saja bu, itu bukan masalah bagiku." Sasuke membalas belaian tangan mikoto di wajahnya. "Ibu, bolehkah aku meminta Sesutu?"

"Tentu. Apa sayang?"

"Tawaran dari Tobirama sensei. Tentang tawaran kerja di Jerman, bolehkah aku menundanya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku selesaikan sebelum aku meninggalkan Jepang. Aku hanya meminta ibu untu menenangkan ayah. Kasian dia, sudah banyak beban pikiran yang aku buat untuknya. Ini terakhir kali aku menyusahkan kalian. Tapi aku janji, setelahnya aku akan membuat kalian bahagia."

Mikoto memandang dalam mata sang anak. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia. Menyaksikan perubahan sang putra. Tak kasat mata memang. Sasuke yang sekarang memanglah Sasuke yang dulu namun kini telah beranjak dewasa dan mutlak telah berpikiran matang. Namun naluri seorang ibu tak dapat diragukan, ia secara pribadi merasakan perubahan positif sang anak, pandangan dan ucapan Sasuke menjadi pembuktinya.

"Apapun itu, ibu akan selalu mendukungmu. Gapailah apapun yang kau anggap berharga. Dan berbahagialah."

"Terima kasih."

"Kemarilah kau, berandal kecil." Ucap Mikoto. Percakapan itu akhirnya diakhiri dengan acara berpelukan antara Mikoto dan Sasuke.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

" _Kau dimana saat ini?_ " Suara Itachi langsung terdengar sesaat ia telah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Apartemen. Ada beberapa dokumen yang aku harus persiapkan pasca kelulusan."

" _Kau sudah siap?_ "

"Hn?"

Seolah mengerti arti gumanan sang adik—mungkin karena ia sering menggunakan gumanan yang sama—Itachi menjawab keheranan Sasuke. " _Bertemu dengan Naruto._ "

"Entahlah."

" _Pastikan dulu alasanmu menunda tawaran kerja itu. Jika benar alasan itu adalah Naruto, maka selesaikan permasalahanmu dengannya. Jika bukan, meminta maaflah dengan baik – baik lalu pergi dengan damai._ "

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang mengerti arti gumanan Itachi. " _Apakah seorang bajingan seperti aku sangat memalukan jika merasa takut?_ "

"Tidak."

" _Kau mengatakan 'tidak' tapi aku yakin disebrang kau sedang tersenyum merendahkan._ "

Jackpot.

Itachi terbahak mendengar penuturan sang adik. " _Sialan kau._ " Mendengar umpatan sang kakak, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. " _Lalu bagaimana?_ "

"Apa? Naruto?"

" _Siapa yang kita bicarakan sejak tadi?_ "

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mengintainya seharian ini, sampai aku siap menemuinya nanti."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Dalam _euphoria_ dari keberhasilan yang mampu ia raih. Ada satu sisi dimana ia merasa kacau. Merasa biasa saja dengan keadaan yang selalu di agung – agungkan orang lain. Terusik dengan sosok seorang pemuda yang telah ia ruba menjadi pria XD. Sosok yang telah lama tak pernah ia lihat. Sosok yang sudah lima bulan meninggalkan bangku kuliah dan pekerjaan _part time_ nya. Sosok yang menjadikan Sasuke seseorang yang mengabaikan segala kesempatan meraih kemapanan dengan menjadi penganguran. Pengangguran yang sedang sibuk mencari tahu keadaan Naruto.

Hari itu Sasuke tak sengaja bertemu Naruto di sebuah supermarket dekat daerah si pirang. Ia yang saat itu hendak membeli krim pencukur jenggot—Sasuke memang membiarkan jambangnya tumbuh demi mematangkan penampilannya agar terlihat dewasa saat persidangan, mendapati Naruto sedang memilah – milah beberapa bumbu masakan instan. Ia yang tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto saat itu bahkan membuatnya hingga mengabaikan orang lain yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya yang sedang melangkah mendekati Naruto. Abaian yang menyebabkan senggolan bahu dan denting bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Setelah membantu memunguti beberapa barang yang terjatuh beserta membungkukan punggungnya demi meminta maaf, Sasuke mencoba menoleh kembali posisi dimana Naruto berada. Namun pemuda tersebut telah menghilang.

Sasuke kelimpungan. Mencari sosok Naruto dimana – mana. Pertemuan mendadak ini menguatkan tekatnya. Ia harus meminta meminta maaf. Ia ingin berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih terarah hidupnya. Ia bosan di hantui terus atas rasa bersalahnya pada sang pirang. Dan ia yakin saat inilah waktunya.

Keluar dari supermarket, mengabaikan niat awalnya untuk membeli krim pencukur jenggot, kini ia lebih memilih mencari sosok keberadaan Naruto. Tindakan tersebut berakhir dengan membawanya membuntuti si pirang hingga apartemen si pirang.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Tak usah mengendap – endap. Prilakumu mudah di tebak," Naruto semakin membuka pintu apartemennya lebar – lebar. "Entah urusan apa lagi yang kau butuhkan dariku. Aku harap cepat kau selesaikan." Selesai berkata, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Sementara di posisinya Sasuke terdiam tanpa tau harus bertindak apa. Membututi seseorang dan berakhir kepergok nyatanya tak lebih mengejutkan dari pada mendapati Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya hanya dengan menggunakan celana basket hitam dan kaos oblong berwarna oranye pucat. Dan Sasuke berani bersumpah, ia tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa mendapati tonjolan yang menyembul di bagian perut tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Sasuke yang telah melihat dengan sendirinya betapa kurusnya Naruto kini, pastilah tak mudah bagi Naruto menyembunyikan tonjolan tersebut.

" _Shitsurei Shimasu_." Sasuke mencoba bersikap sopan. Karena dalam hati Sasuke tau diri siapa dirinya dalam rumah yang ia kunjungi saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari si pirang, Sasuke memilih melepas sepatu _Desert Boots_ berwarna coklat kelam dengan aksen warna _cream_ miliknya _,_ Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto dengan langkah perlahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke penjuru kamar yang terlihat amat—berantakan. Tumpukan—sekitar lima pcs—bekas cup ramen instan di pojokan kaki meja, bungkus – bungkus makanan seperti roti dan _snack_. Botol – botol plastik minuman perasa maupun air mineral. Dan banyaknya selembaran brosur makanan antar jemput.

Lepas dari meneliti kamar si pirang, Sasuke memilih berjalan ke arah kulkas. Membuka daun pintu berdasar bahan plastik dan seng tersebut, Sasuke mendapati tumpukan makanan kaleng yang belum dibuka kemasannya.

"Aku masih ingat jika Sakura—Itachi—mengatakan kau punya penyakit lambung. Dan hal itu dikarenakan makanan penuh lilin yang bungkusnya di bawah mejamu," mendekati posisi dimana Naruto berada, Sasuke mulai memunguti sampah – sampah yang berserakan di ruang tengah tersebut. "Kau seharusnya menjaga pola makanmu. Aku yakin penyakitmu telah jatuh dalam tahap penyakit kronis."

"Siapa kau? Calon dokter juga? Dan lagi," menutupi kepalanya dengan salah satu bantal sponsnya. "Segitu mudahnya kau sebut nama Sakura tanpa gelar almarhum. Sudah lupakah kau jika ia telah mati."

"Naruto! Sebenarnya aku kemari ing—

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan pergerakan Naruto yang tiba – tiba turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju arah kamar mandi. Dan setelahnya yang Sasuke dengar adalah suara – suara khas orang muntah.

Mengerti keadaan Naruto yang pasti sedang dalam keadaan lemah—analisis melalui pengamatan rona wajah yang memucat, Sasuke lantas berdiri dan menuju arah toilet. Menjulurkan tangannya dan menekan tengkuk Naruto. Pijatan ketiga di tengkuk sang pirang, Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke.

Selesai dengan acara muntahnya, Naruto kembali menuju ruang tengah. Namun kali ini memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa _single_ miliknya. Ia sedang mencoba merilekskan punggungnya. Seperti yang sudah – sudah hal tersebut selalu berhasil.

"Kau semakin kurus." Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dasi si pirang. Namun hal tersebut langsung ditepis oleh Naruto, dan menggantikannya dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya sendiri untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

Entah karena apa, mungkin karena keberadaan Sasuke disisinya menyebabkan stress yang meningkat. Naruto kembali merasa sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya, menyebabkan rasa tak nyaman di ulu hatinya. Dan pada akhirnya ia kembali mual. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, dan kembali muntah – muntah.

"Apakah gastritismu semakin parah? Itachi bilang pengidap gastritis menimbulkan gangguan pencernaan, perut kembung, mual, dan muntah. Apakah perutmu membuncit karena hal itu?" Disela cercaan pertanyaannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju arah Naruto berada. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba membantu Naruto dengan mengurut tengkuknya."Naruto. Kita harus memeriksakan keadaanmu. Sekarang!"

 **Dilarang _copy paste_ , sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

"Lepas!" Menghempaskan tangan Sasuke di tengkuknya, Naruto mencoba berdiri tegak. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyambar jaket musim dinginnya yang digantung di dinding dekat nakas sebelah tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Memutar knop pintu, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Diposisinya Sasuke hanya dibuat kebingungan. Ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto. Namun ia dengan cepat menganalisis keadaan. Jika Naruto memang niat meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, tak mungkin Naruto membiarkan dirinya tetap berada di apartemennya. Bisa saja Naruto berpikir dirinya akan kembali memperkosa si pirang. Namun jika Naruto berniat membuatnya pergi, untuk apa Naruto yang meninggalkan dirinya. Bisa saja 'kan Naruto mengusirnya, perkara nantinya ia mau pergi atau tidak adalah urusan belakang.

Tapi ditengah aktivitasnya memikirkan jawaban terbaik, ia melihat kunci pintu yang masih menepel di daun pintu. Pada akhirnya ia mengesimpulkan sendiri keadaan yang ada. Bergegas keluar setelah sebelumnya menarik kunci, Sasuke segera pergi menyusul Naruto setelah ia mengkunci dan mengantongi kunci apartemen Naruto.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Berjalan dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh – sebelas langkah dari posisi Naruto berada. Sasuke terus mengawasi gerak – geriknya. Masih beruntung dirinya dapat menyusul si pirang sebelum bus lewat dan menampung Naruto sebagai penumpang.

Setelah turun dari bis dengan arah daerah Minato, Naruto turun—disusul dengan turunnya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, dan berjalan tanpa arah selama setengah jam. Setelah itu mereka sampai pada salah satu kawasan perumahan, dan Naruto memasuki salah satu kios sembako. Membungkuk hormat pada sang penjaga—yang Sasuke dengan bernama Chiyo, kemudian mulai memilih – milih belanjaan.

Ditempat, Naruto sebenarnya menyadari jika Sasuke sejak tadi mengikutinya, namun ia bersikap mengabaikannya. Malas tarik urat demi mengusir sang raven. Ditengah aktivitasnya memasukan beberapa sarden kaleng dan ramen cup, ia mendapati tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya ketika ia akan kembali memasukan ramen cup ke lima.

"Berhentilah memakan makanan instan. Tak baik bagi kesehatan. Ingat penyakitmu."

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan. Kembalilah pada sosok dirimu yang dulu." Menepis pelan tangan Sasuke dari atas tangannya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak bumbu.

Kalah dengan keegoisan sang pirang, Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto kemanapun si pirang berjalan. Dan nampaknya Naruto merasa kesal dengan prilaku Sasuke, terbukti dengan cara Naruto meletakan apa saja yang ia pilih ke keranjang belanjaan dengan cara kasar.

"Berapa semuanya nenek Chiyo." Tanya Naruto setelah meletakan keranjang belanjaannya. Tepat saat Chiyo hendak menghintung barang apa saja yang Naruto beli, Sasuke menyela dengan menyodorkan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

"Aku bayar semua belanjaan ini. Tapi jangan layani dia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha? Apa mak—

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dengan menarik pergelangan Naruto, kemudian keluar dari kios tersebut. Mengabaikan teriakan, makian, dan usaha Naruto yang berontak minta di lepaskan.

"SASUKE AKU BILANG BERHENTI."

Peluk.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Wajah itu kaku. Tatapan itu datar. Nada bicaranya pelan. Tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan gerakan hawatir di sepasang maik onyx miliknya. Sasuke dilanda kehawatiran, namun gengsi dan kebiasaan miliknya berusaha menutupinya.

"Silahkan ikuti saya. Naruto-san juga sudah ada diruangan yang akan kita tuju, biar dokter saja yang menjelaskan." Suster berseragam putih hijau tersebut berjalan santai tiga langkah di depan Sasuke.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Ini bagian bakal kepala. Dan ini punggungnya. Dibagian ini dan ini, adalah bakal tangan dan kaki. Bersyukur dikehamilannya yang memasuki minggu kedua puluh dua, janinnya tumbuh dengan sehat. Meskipun Naruto–kun dalam keadaan yang tidak fit beberapa bulan ini." Jelas Tsunade dengan menyentuh beberapa bagian di monitor sembari menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan _ultrasonography_ Naruto.

Sementara disamping kanan ranjang pasien, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan dalam diam. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika ekor matanyanya mengikuti penjelasan Tsunade dalam memaparkan perkembangan kandungan Naruto. Ia takjub. Bukan karena perihal 'apa itu kehamilan', melainkan karena kehamilan tersebut Naruto yang mengalaminya. Dunia macam apa yang ia hadapi hingga menghadapi kasus ini. Kehamilan pria? Ini benar – benar diluar akal nalarnya.

Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Di ranjang pasien, Naruto hanya menerawang langit – langit ruang pemeriksaan kandungan tanpa gairah. Ia melewatkan semua penjelasan Tsunade. Mencoba tidak merasakan _transduser_ yang bergerak – gerak di atas permukaan perutnya yang mulai membuncit demi mengetahui "sesuatu" di dalam tubuhnya. Ia masih _shock_ dan belum bisa menerima jika kini ada kehidupan dalam tubuhnya. Belum bisa dan 'tak' akan bisa.

"Kau harus menjaga pola makanmu mulai saat ini Naruto. Demi kebaikan janinmu. Terlebih dengan kehamilanmu yang masuk dalam kategori kasus luar biasa." Membersihkan alat _ultrasonography_ dan permukaan perut Naruto, Tsunade menatap prihatin Naruto yang tidak bergairah mendapati dirinya tengah hamil. Tsunade masih bisa memahami hal ini. Karena memang sudah sewajarnya seorang pria menolak keadaan tubuhnya yang dapat mengandung, disisi lain ia juga seorang yang aktif memproduksi sel sperma—dalam artian dapat menghamili seseorang.

"Kasus luar biasa itu… termasuk dengan penyakit aneh bukan? Tidakkah seharusnya kau menyarankanku untuk mengugurkannya?" Tanpa berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka, Naruto menolehkan dengan lemah wajahnya menghadap Tsunade.

"Apa yang kau—

"Lalu siapa lagi laki – laki yang mengalami hal sepertiku? Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada. Karena kandungan ini adalah kutukan. Yang terpaksa harus menimpaku karena seorang Uchiha." Memotong perkataan Tsunade, Naruto menyanggah ucapan Tsunade dengan percakapan sakartis.

"NARUTO!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Apa?! Kau pikir ini anugerah?!" Menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada dipundaknya saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan memilih duduk, Naruto lantas menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika kau jadi aku? Respon apa yang kau berikan mengetahui sesuatu menjijikan tumbuh dalam tubuhmu—

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberinya sedikit kebebasan. Aku rasa dia berhak atas a—

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu yang sedang hamil keluar dari rumah dan berjalan di tempat umum? Apakah kau akan dengan bangga mengakui jika kau hamil. Berani meyakinkan setiap orang jika kau sedang mengalami mukjizat? Mengatakan pada dunia 'Hoy. Aku pria pertama di dunia yang dapat mengandung. Teori 'male –pregnant' kini telah terbukti.' Aku tanya sekali lagi Uchiha, bisakah kau terima keadaan itu dengan lapang dada?"

Mereka yang beberapa saat lalu saling memotong perkataan satu sama lain kini mulai terdiam. "Aku tak pandai bicara Naruto. Bahkan aku pernah membunuh anakku yang lain bersama Sakura. Dan aku ingin berubah. Kumohon hentikan. Emosi tak baik bagi orang yang tengah mengandung." Sasuke masih berusaha berbicara dengan suara lembut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku~" Suara Naruto mendadak berubah lemah. "Pria normal mana yang bisa menerima keadaan sepertiku terkecuali mereka pasangan homo yang memang menginginkan anak dari hubungan menjijikan?" Menatap sayu wajah Sasuke, "Kumohon. Mengertilah. Aku tak menginginkan anak ini."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku akan menggugurkannya."

"Dan mengubahmu menjadi pembunuh layaknya aku?!"

"Aku tak peduli jika aku dicap sebagai pembunuh. Aku telah rusak sejak kau memaksaku berbuat laknat dengan tidur denganmu. A—

"Naruto." Sela Tsunade di antara pertengkaran dan saling memotong perkataan dua pria yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia ketahui adalah pasangan gay 'secara kebetulan'. Meski tanpa informasi langsung, Tsunade dapat mengetahui jika mereka pernah berhubungan badan dengan pemaksaan secara sepihak. Hubungan yang menyebabkan hadirnya sebuah janin di tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut. "Aborsi adalah tindakan paling kejam didunia. Lagi pula resikonya sangat besar. Terlebih dengan usia kandunganmu. Jika wanita saja resikonya adalah enam puluh persen, hal itu bisa bertambah jika kau yang mengalaminya. Lagi pula aku masih belum meneliti bagaimana anatomi tubuhmu. Tidak mungkin aku mengelarkan janinmu begitu saja melalui anusmu. Serviks yang kau punya pasti berbeda dengan wanita."

"Aku tak peduli. Belah saja perutku seperti wanita – wanita melahirkan caesar itu. Mudah 'kan?"

"Naruto—

"Aku tak peduli! Keluarkan dia!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Aksi saling membentak dan saling membantah tersebut di akhiri setelah Tsunade menyuntikan obat penenang dengan kadar kecil—tak baik untuk orang hamil—kelengan Naruto. Setelahnya, saat Naruto telah mulai melembut, Tsunade menyarankan agar Naruto dibawa pulang demi menjaga kehamilannya tetap sehat. Dan Sasuke memilih apartemennya ketimbang milik sang pirang. Dan disanalah mereka.

Setelah menuntun Naruto yang tak bisa berontak selain karena pengaruh obat penenang juga karena tenaganya yang kalah besar dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto mau tak mau mengikuti kemanapun langkah sang Uchiha menuntunnya.

"Duduklah. Istirahat jika kau bisa. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk bisa kau makan." Mendorong dengan pelan pundak Naruto hingga pemuda tersebut terduduk di sofa, Sasuke menghela nafas saat merasakan atmosfir di ruang tengah apartemennya tersebut.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. Sasuke yang baru berjalan empat langkah menghentikan langkagnya dan menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa~?" Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja? Bukankah dulu kau seorang bajingan? Membuat seseorang kembali mati sepertinya tak masalah bagimu."

"Hn." Sasuke membiarkan Naruto kembali mengeluarkan unek – unek pikirannya.

"Apa ini masih dalam tahap permainanmu? Jawablah." Naruto menaruh kepalanya dalam pangkuan tangan dimana kedua sikunya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. "Aku lelah. Lelah dengan hidup yang kujalani. Aku benar – benar lelah. Apakah tiada henti penderitaan bagiku?"

Sasuke sadar. Saat ini Naruto tengah butuh dorongan moril. Butuh petuah – petuah dalam menjalani hidup penuh cobaan. Dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Meski sadar penuh jika Naruto tengah berada dalam kondisi stress berat, ia tak mampu melakukan apa – apa. Karena ia tahu betul bahwa permasalah yang berputar dalam kehidupan si pirang bersumber dari dirinya. Dan hal tersebut tak lantas menjadikan Sasuke tau diri jika perkataannya tidaklah pantas untuk meringankan beban pikiran Naruto.

Mereka hanyalah dua insan di dunia yang amat besar. Tersesat dalam rangkaian perjalanan hidup yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan. Dua anak manusia yang masih terbilang kecil dari besarnya alam semesta. Dan mereka sadar mereka hanyalah anak – anak sedewasa apapun umur mereka sekarang. Mereka butuh sandaran orang tua.

"Istirahatlah."

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _There is no end of my sadness?  
I'm choking on that's words.  
 **Naruto**_

 _I won't give up on you  
These scars won't tear us apart  
So don't give up on me  
It's not too late for us  
And I'll save you from yourself.  
 **Sasuke**_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menungu selama setengah jam namun Naruto tak kunjung keluar dari kamar di ruang apartemennya.

Ia memang memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu dan membiarkan Naruto menggunakan kamarnya. Sudah satu minggu Naruto tinggal di apartemennya. Setiap pagi ia selalu memasak 'kan sesuatu agar sang pirang makan dengan lebih baik demi menjaga kandungannya. Meski tak langsung memakannya, Sasuke cukup merasa puas mendapati piring kosong setiap kali mengambilnya sore hari dan mengantarkannya makanan yang lain. Naruto memang tak pernah keluar kamar, ia selalu mengurung diri dan membuang muka jika bertemu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membiarkannya, selama Naruto tetap makan dan hidup sehat, ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Sasuke juga telah berpesan untuk menggunakan baju manapun yang si pirang inginkan dari lemari pakaiannya, dan menyarankan meletkan saja baju kotor di keranjang pakaian dekat pintu kamar mandi dalam.

Dan hari ini adalah jadwal mereka kembali bertemu dengan Tsunade. Dokter kandungan berusia lanjut tersebut menyatakan telah mendapat alasan atas kehamilan Naruto. Namun sejak menyampaikan pesannya untuk menemui Tsunade dari sejam yang lalu. Sasuke masih belum mendapati sang pirang keluar kamar.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar dimana Naruto berada, Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka knop pintu tersebut.

"Naruto. Kau sudah siap?" Ulang Sasuke saat tak mendapat jawaban Naruto dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Disana, ia mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan cermin dengan celana kain hitam panjang dan t– _shirt_ putih. Sasuke dapat menangkat tatapan putus asa Naruto yang tengah memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin yang menempel pada almari baju milknya.

Berinisiatif bertindak lebih dulu, Sasuke memilih memungut sweater panjang yang ia letakan di kasur kala ia menyampaikan pesannya sejam lalu. "Kita sudah terlalu dekat dengan waktu yang Tsunade berikan, aku takut dia punya jadwal lain setelah bertemu kita." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuka helai sweater yang akan Naruto kenakan.

"Aku masih belum siap. Aku masih tak mengerti. Ini amat membingungkan bagiku. Aku coba mengingat pelajaran biologi yang aku terima sewaktu sekolah tingkat pertama. Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh, atau aku melewatkan pelajarnan biologi waktu itu. Tapi aku benar – benar tak ingat penjelasan bahwa pria bisa mengandung." Tak memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan unek – uneknya. Mengabaikan aksinya yang enggan bertemu dengan Sasuke selama seminggu belakangan. Hal ini mungkin masih dikarenakan _shock_ yang ia alami pasca mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. Ia bahkan melupakan semua emosi dan kemarahan yang ia punya, menjadikan kepribadiannya kembali berubah. Menjadi seorang pendiam.

"Kita akan segera mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Aku janji akan ada di sampingmu." Setelahnya Sasuke membantu Naruto mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna coklat tersebut.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **A/N: Disinilah fungsinya kenapa Ane kasih link. Biar jelas dan padat (?).**

"Naruto memiliki kelainan genetik yang menyebabkan ia **memiliki 47** kariotipe. Kariotipe adalah gambar yang "menggambarkan" kromosom suatu organisme yang merujuk lebih umum untuk komplemen kromosom. Pada umumunya manusia memiliki 46 kromosom yang terjalin pada 23 pasang. Hal yang dialami oleh Naruto seperti halnya sindrom Klinefelter yang gejalanya berkembang di genesis embrio. Sindrom Klinefelter adalah kelainan genetik pada laki-laki yang diakibatkan oleh kelebihan kromosom X. Laki-laki normal memiliki kromosom seks berupa XY, dan wanita normal memiliki kromosom seks XX. Namun penderita sindrom klinefelter umumnya memiliki kromosom seks XXY atau bahkan XXXY. Penderita sindrom klinefelter akan mengalami infertilitas, dan gangguan perkembangan ciri-ciri fisik yang diantaranya berupa ginekomastia yakni perbesaran kelenjar susu dan berefek pada perbesaran payudara," Tsunade memperlihatkan gambar perbedaan pengidap tubuh klinefelter dan tidak, "Kelebihan kromosom X pada laki-laki terjadi karena terjadinya nondisjungsi meiosis _(meiotic nondisjunction),_ susunan kromosom seks terjadi selama gametogenesis (pembentukan gamet). Nondisjungsi meiosis adalah kegagalan sepasang kromosom seks untuk memisah _(disjungsi)_ selama proses meiosis terjadi. Penambahan kromosom ekstra tampaknya terjadi secara kebetulan. Sindrom ini **tidak** diwariskan dari orang tua. Penambahan terjadi pada sperma, telur, atau setelah pembuahan. Yakni, hal tersebut terjadi saat perkembangan awal setelah pembuahan yang terjadi pada zigot."

"Kromosom tambahan, dapat ditemukan di semua sel tubuh, yang terdapati mengandung gen. Gen memberikan petunjuk khusus untuk karakteristik tubuh dan fungsi. Sebagai contoh, beberapa gen menentukan tinggi dan warna rambut. Gen lain mempengaruhi kemampuan bahasa dan fungsi reproduksi. Susunan kromosom Naruto bukanlah XXY melainkan (X)XY. Dari hasil pemeriksaan susunan kromosom dalam DNA Naruto, ia memanglah memiliki tiga kromosom. Saat ini dugaan paling kuat yang aku miliki hanyalah satu. Naruto ditakdirkan tidak lahir seorang diri, ada teman yang senantiasa menemaninya. Ia kembar." Tsunade menjeda penjelasan ketika mendapati seraut wajah Naruto yang membeku dan terlihat kaku.

 **Dilarang _copy paste_ , sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

"Sedikit menjelaskan terntang terjadinya kehamilan kembar, ada beberapa cara dalam penjelasannya. Kembar dizigotik—tidak identik—terjadi karena zigot – zigot yang terbentuk berasal dari sel telur yang berbeda. Terdapat lebih dari satu sel telur yang melekat pada dinding rahim yang terbuahi oleh sel – sel sperma pada saat yang bersamaan. Kembar non identik ( _fraternal twins_ ), terjadi bila 2 atau 3 ovum diovulasikan sekaligus, misalnya karena kadar FSH dan LH yang tinggi. Masing-masing zigot tersebut akan berkembang menjadi individu yang berbeda. Individu ini memiliki latar belakang genetis yang berbeda karena berasal dari ovum dan sperma yang berlainan. Mereka dapat berjenis kelamin sama atau berbeda. Kembar dizigotik menanamkan diri secara terpisah dan mengembangkan membran yang independen satu sama lain. Kembar masing-masing memiliki plasenta sendiri, chorion sendiri dan rongga ketuban nya sendiri. Sementara kembar identik atau disebut juga kembar monozigotik berasal dari satu sel telur dan satu sel sperma yang mengalami pembuahan dan menjadi satu zigot. Dalam perkembangannya, zigot tersebut membelah menjadi embrio yang berbeda. Kedua embrio berkembang menjadi janin yang berbagi rahim yang sama. Tergantung dari tahapan pemisahan zigot, kembar identik dapat berbagi amnion yang sama (dikenal sebagai monoamniotik) atau berbeda amnion. Lebih jauh lagi, kembar identik bukan monoamniotik dapat berbagi plasenta yang sama (dikenal dengan monokorionik, monochorionic) atau tidak. Semua kembar monoamniotik pasti monokorionik. Berbagi amnion yang sama (atau amnion dan plasenta yang sama) dapat menyebabkan komplikasi dalam kehamilan. Contohnya, tali pusar dari kembar monoamniotik dapat terbelit sehingga mengurangi atau mengganggu penyaluran darah ke janin yang berkembang."

"Hal yang terjadi pada Naruto, asumsi paling kuat saat ini ialah, ia kembar identik yang berasal dari satu sel telur dan satu sel sperma. Namun saat pelepasan seks kromosom permbawaan oleh sperma dan bertemu dengan pelepasan seks kromosom oleh sel telur, pengkoneksian pertama kali antara susunan DNA sang ayah dengan susunan DNA sang ibu, terjadi kesamaan dan menjadi pasangan sex kromosom XXY. Pada tahap ini, seharusnya zigot tersebut seharusnya membelah diri menjadi dua bagian atau dua embrio. Dimana pada kembar identik namun beda kelamin ini—kembar pria dan wanita, kedua embrio tersebut masing – masing memiliki susunan DNA dengan kromosom seks yang sama. Yakni XXY. Namun proses selanjutnya, yang terjadi pada kasus kembar beda kelamin, ialah embrio pertama kehilangan salah satu kromosom X, dan embrio lain kehilangan kromosom Y."

"Perkembangannya pada saat dewasa inilah, pada awal diferensiasi seksual, testosteron memicu mengembangkan organ seksual eksternal laki-laki, yang terdiri dari penis, glans penis, preputium dan skrotum. Sementara itu kromosom ganda XX _determinate_ mengembangkan organ seksual perempuan internal seperti saluran tuba, ovarium dan rahim, terhubung pada saluran kloaka. Naruto kurang memiliki fungus testis yang baik karena terdapati perkembangan ovarium disaat yang sama, tapi ia tetap memiliki vesikula seminalis, saluran ejakulasi dan kelenjar prostat. Gejala tersebut tak diketahui saat Naruto lahir, karena aaat lahir dia tampak layaknya bayi laki – laki pada umumnya. Yakni dengan testis tidak turun, tapi _pontology_ nya (alat penentu jenis kelamin) jelas diidentifikasi melalui pemeriksaan medis."

"Kelainan yang dialami Naruto inilah yang menjadikannya dapat mengandung akibat dari keberadaan sel telur dan rahim pembawaan dari sel wanita pada kromosom X yang berlebih dalam susunan DNA Naruto. Pada kemungkinan tahap ini, ia mungkin mengalami gangguan perkembangan ciri-ciri fisik yang diantaranya berupa _ginekomastia_ yakni perbesaran kelenjar susu dan berefek pada perbesaran payudara. Yang artinya ada kemungkinan Naruto dapat memberikan ASI miliknya kelak pada anak kalian secara langsung." Pada penjelasan ini, Sasuke nampak semakin bersemangat mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade. Ia merasa memiliki harapan untuk masa depannya—mungkin.

"Kehamilan yang dialami Naruto diakibatkan terminal dari usus besar—yang disebut kloaka, tidak memisahkan kanal dan rektum, tetapi membentuk lubang kloaka, dan kanal kloaka bersatu di rektum, yang setelahnya akan terhubung pada rahim. Maka dapat disimpulkan, saat kalian bercinta, Sasuke mengalami ejakulasi di saluran kloka dan membuahi sel telur yang dimiliki Naruto."

"Bukankah manusia—primata—mengalami menstruasi jika dapat mengandung?" Sela Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" _Nice_ _question_ Uchiha. Pada dasarnya individu yang dapat hamil pastilah memiliki siklus pergantian kematangan sel telur. Jika pada manusia normal—wanita—mengalami siklus menstruasi dalam pergantian kematangan sel telurnya, pada kasus Naruto terjadi siklus esterus. Siklus ini sejatinya sama halnya dengan siklus mamalia—hewan, sementara siklus menstruasi adalah siklus milik primata—manusia, simpanse, monyet. Siklus estrus ditandai dengan adanya estrus—birahi. Pada saat Naruto mengalami birahi yang memuncak, sel wanita pada diri Naruto akan _reseftif_ sebab di dalam ovarium sedang terjadi ovulasi–kematangan sel telur–dan uterusnya berada pamalda fase yang tepat untuk implantasi. Pada "perkawinan" kalian tersebut, sel telur dalam diri Naruto dilepaskan dan bertemu dengan sperma milik Sasuke. Masa kawin ini analog atau sama dengan masa subur pada wanita. **Secara ringkas** dapat dijelaskan bahwasaanya Naruto memiliki masa kematangan sel telur dan dapat dibuahi oleh sel sperma saat ia melepaskan sel telurnya dalam masa perkawinan. Hal ini dikarenakan adanya birahi atau nafsu. Jadi dia **dapat dibuahi** jika Naruto berada pada **saat memiliki birahi** yang memuncak, karena pada saat itulah sel telurnya dalam keadaan yang baik untuk dibuahi. Hal inilah yang menjelaskan bahwa Naruto tidaklah mengalami siklus menstruasi seperti halnya wanita namun tetaplah dapat dibuahi dan mengalami kehamilan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan proses persalinannya?"

"Aku masih belum bisa menjawab dengan pasti Uchiha. Karena aku masih belum memiliki anatomi yang sebenarnya dari keadaan Naruto. Kali ini aku benar – benar meminta padamu Naruto. Jaga kandunganmu. Bukan hanya karena janinmu, tapi juga demi dirimu. Belum tentu aku bisa menyelamatkanmu jika kau benar – benar mengalami keguguran. Anggaplah kau jadi penolong seseorang yang akan mengalami keadaan yang sama sepertimu diwaktu mendatang. Mengertilah." Ujar Tsunade dengan menatap pada mata Naruto. Sementara yang di tatap hanya membalas dengan mata menerawang. Diposisinya, Sasuke hanya dapat merangkul Naruto dengan tekanan beran lengan yang ia buat ringan.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Malam itu, ketika Sasuke selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke segera menyambar bungkusan kotak berisi takoyaki dan mocha di bungkusan kotak yang lain. Berjalan dengan langkah berat, tipe – tipe seseorang terserang kelelahan. Memasuki pintu lift, Sasuke langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu lift setelah menekan lantai kamarnya pada kotak tombol dimana terpampang merk Fuji Elevator.

Setelah denting khas lift terdengar, Sasuke memilih bergegas menuju kamar apartemennya. Namun sesuatu terasa janggal ketika ia mendapati pintu apartemennya telah terbuka dan tidak didapatinya Naruto di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Déjà vu. Ia merasa pernah berada di posisi dan keadaan yang sama.

Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia terlambat sampai di tempat **itu.** Memilih tidak menggunakan lift karena masih dalam keadaan tunggu, Sasuke menggunakan tangga darurat dan menaiki dua – tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Tak memperdulikan nafasnya yang terengah, jantung Sasuke serasa terhenti mendapati pintu menuju atap apartemennya terbuka dengan lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melesatkan kakinya memasuki—keluar—dari pintu tersebut.

"Naruto!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Kala itu Sasuke sedang mencoba menenangkan diri dan berakhir di sebuah bar gay arahan temannya_ —Juugo— _tak seberapa jauh dari apartemennya. Ia sudah menghabiskan nyaris satu botol wine sendirian semenjak ia sampai di tempat ini. Pasca meletakkan tubuh pingsan Sakura di ranjang apartemennya, ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan gadis_ — _wanita_ — _jamboree tersebut. Melepaskan emosinya dan melampiaskannya pada minuman keras._

 _Tepat jam sembilan malam_ — _belum begitu malam baginya, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Mengganjal hingga ke hatinya. Menjadi gusar dan selalu merasa salah dengan tindakan apapun yang ia pikirkan. Merasa kesal tidak ada perubahan apapaun_ — _tetap stress meski telah menegak alkohol_ — _akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk pulang._

 _Disana. Didepan gedung apartemenya, ia mendapati banyak orang bergerumbul dengan objek yang tak terlihat_ — _tertutupi oleh tubuh – tubuh yang mengelilingi. Ia yang berjalan sempoyongan dan menggunakan_ headset _memilih mengabaikan gerombolan orang tersebut._

 _Menaiki lift setelah menekan tombol lantai kamarnya, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift. Setelah bunyi denting khas lift terdengar, Sasuke bergegaskeluar dan menuju kamarnya. Namun ia di buat heran ketika mendapati kamar apartemennya terbuka disertai tak mendapati sosok Sakura didalamnya._

 _Mencoba menganalisi dengan cepat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke langsung terpikir atap gedung apartemnnya, karena ia masih ingat benar bahwasaanya tidak ada yang menggunakan lift selain dirinya, diperkuat dengan tidak adanya lantai yang menunggu. Memilih berlari menggukan tangga darurat demi mencoba mencegah lebih efesien jika ada kemungkinan Sakura masih dalam perjalanan menuju atap._

 _Nihil._

 _Ia tak menemukan sosok Sakura di atap. Dan ia langsung mengakhiri dengan satu kesimpulan._

 _Orang – orang yang bergerumbul tadi… pasti…_

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Hai. Hai. Ane kembali dengan chapter baru. Maaf ya jika lama updatenya, padahal ide cerita udah mateng, tapi entah mengapa chapter ini terasa beraaat banget. Mungkin karena Ane harus menyelesaikan konflik beruntun yang Ane hadirkan di chap sebelumnya. Dan dari semua kekurangan Ane, Ane harap kalian semua terbayarkan dengan chapter yang masih penuh kekurangan ini.

 **Hasil rangkuman review.**

Lemonnya hot (Malu yang di review kok aktifitas ranjangnya) buat lemon SasuNaru lagi: Gak janji, itu juga dibuat karena kebutuhan **sesuatu** yang Ane sebut celah biar lebih jelas.

Updatenya jangan lama – lama: Udah Ane usahain. Tapi kendala emang gak tau kapan datengnya, kali ini kendalanya karena kacamata Ane ilang #Poor.

Rencana berapa chapter: Mungkin selesai di ch 5 atau 6 atau 7. Tergantung kebutuhan.

Suka dengan karekter Naruto di HMGNB: Terimakasih, Ane emang usahain gak OOC. Tapi berhubung Ane bukan MK, Tetep aja ada kekurangan.

Typo (s) bertebaran: Itu kelemahan Ane. Entah bagaimana cara nguranginnya. Padahal udah diusahain baca ulang. Tapi dimana – mana enakan ngetik ertama ketimbang baca ulang. Suka skip skip.

Gak suka Mpreg: Maaf karena fic Mpreg Ane emang absurd. Tapi Ane gatel pengen nulis Mpreg.

 **Dan dari semua review. PM. Follow. Favorite. Ane ucapkan Banyuak Makuasih.**

Sedikit curhat. Ane sekarang nambah job. Gak cumin Fujoshi tapi juga FagHag. Dan Ane lagi nguber – nguber kemesraan J_Law X Kirio (Sayang udah putus. Kapan – kapan penegn bikin fic mereka #Plak) Daaaaannn BothNewYear alias BNY. Sumpah! Couple yang satu ini exsis abis dan cuakep abis… Huwaaaa, Booooth. Ane iri dan pengen gantiin posisi NewYear #Ditabok NewYear

NB: Sebagai Fujoshi yang ingin mengumbar kemeriahan cinta SemeUke (?) Ane kasih film yang bikin Ane klepek – klepek;

Ini linknya :

(www.) (youtube.) (com/) (watch?v=dPft6MRHAoo)  
(www.) (youtube.) (com/) (watch?v=_v85emHztRY)  
cuman 300mban.

Ini sub indonya :  
(subscene.) (com/) (subtitles/my-bromance-phi-chai/indonesian/953222)  
(subscene.) (com/) (subtitles/loves-coming/indonesian/973259)  
Kalo subnya kecepeten atur sendiri ya. Ada engsub langsungnya kok

Bonus. Film Yaoi Coming soon di Thailand.  
(www.) (youtube.) (com/) (watch?v=L7r5FiY9Xcs)

Terakhir. Cium jauh dari Ane. Cup Cup Muah.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.


	5. Bagian Keempat

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **A/N:** **SEBELUM BACA CHAPTER INI. BACA UALANG CH 4.**

Kenapa Ane reupdate ch 4? Karena dari sekian banyak (Makasih) review yang masuk, pada mempertanyaain kenapa sikap Sasuke terlalu cepat berubah. Oke fix, itu salah Ane (lah yang nulis Ane). Ane terkesan terburu – buru masukin scene dimana Sasuke mulai berbubah. Jadinya _character development_ ancur banget. Jadi pas edit typo's, Ane sekaliin ganti sedikit sudut pandangan karakter biar alur _character development_ membaik. Dan masalah typo's, Ane fix minta di betain ama JustCallMeAzi. Makasih banyak udah bersedia bantu Ane dan Ane susahin. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **How Man Giving Natural Birth?  
** ©Ane

 **Summary  
** Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki.

 **Pairing  
** SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre  
** Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

 **Warning  
** _Falshback_ 'tanpa' peringatan

 **Beta Reader  
** JustCallMeAzi  
Makasih banget mau disusahin ngoreksi fic abal Ane.

 **Status  
** Bagian Kelima

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

 **Dilarang** _ **copy paste**_ **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini.**

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati beberapa berkas dokumen dimana salah satunya ialah–setelah Sasuke sempat menilik–legalisir ijasah S1 dan S2 miliknya.

"Kau diterima di Gezond _Company_. Aku tempatkan kau sebagai supervisor bagian produksi bahan bangunan. Tugas awalmu adalah proyek di daerah Shintoni. Pembangunan gedung apartemen. Buktikan jika kau bisa mengemban kepercayaanku."

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau ingin menjadi pengangguran dengan jangka waktu lama?" Pertanyaan Itachi tak urung membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Setiap perusahaan, baik perusahaan besar maupun kecil, perusahaan barang maupun jasa, semuanya memerlukan struktur perusahaan yang tertata rapi secara hierarki. Sehingga, masing masing bagian dapat menjalankan fungsinya. Seperti halnya organisasi, perusahaan terdiri atas bagian bagian dengan tujuan setiap tugas dan fungsi dapat terbagi dengan seimbang sehingga tidak ada penumpukkan beban pekerjaan pada salah satu bagian saja.

Struktur perusahaan dapat disusun sedemikian rupa oleh pemilik perusahaan sesuai kebutuhan. Sehingga selain ada pembagian beban kerja yang seimbang, juga bisa menjaga kelangsungan operasional perusahaan dan mencapai target target yang telah ditetapkan. Akan tetapi ada juga peraturan mengenai perusahaan berkaitan dengan strukturnya, terutama untuk perusahaan Perseroan Terbatas (PT).

Dewan komisaris bertugas melakukan pengawasan terhadap kinerja perusahaan terutama para jajaran direksi. Dewan komisaris bisa juga termasuk di dalam pemegang saham. Sementara itu, direksi merupakan pengelola perusahaan. Direksi menjalankan operasional perusahaan sesuai arahan yang ada untuk mencapai target target tertentu yang ditetapkan perusahaan. Direksi dan dewan komisaris sama sama mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjamin kelangsungan perusahaan dan pencapaian target.

"Tim kerjamu adalah; Neji, Juugo, Suigetsu, Shino, Kankuro, Darui, dan dirimu sendiri. Kau bertanggung jawab pada Shikamaru. Dia yang akan menyampaikan segala hasil kerja kalian padaku."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Malam itu, ketika Sasuke selesai memarkirkan mobilnya setelah usai bekerja, Sasuke segera menyambar bungkusan kotak berisi takoyaki dan mocha di bungkusan kotak yang lain. Berjalan dengan langkah berat, tipe – tipe seseorang terserang kelelahan. Memasuki pintu lift, Sasuke langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu lift setelah menekan lantai kamarnya pada kotak tombol dimana terpampang merk _Fuji Elevator_.

Setelah denting khas lift terdengar, Sasuke memilih bergegas menuju kamar apartemennya. Namun sesuatu terasa janggal ketika ia mendapati pintu apartemennya telah terbuka dan tidak didapatinya Naruto di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Déjà vu. Ia merasa pernah berada di posisi dan keadaan yang sama.

Sasuke langsung bergegas keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia terlambat sampai di tempat **itu.** Memilih tidak menggunakan lift karena masih dalam keadaan tunggu, Sasuke menggunakan tangga darurat dan menaiki dua – tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Tak memperdulikan nafasnya yang terengah, jantung Sasuke serasa terhenti mendapati pintu menuju atap apartemennya terbuka dengan lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melesatkan kakinya memasuki—keluar—dari pintu tersebut.

"Naruto!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Membuka dengan sekali dorongan pintu seluas satu kali satu setengah meter tersebut, dan langsung menerima terpaan angin malam diwajah tannya yang memucat. Naruto melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di lantai atap apartemen mahal Sasuke—terbukti dengan jenis bahan marmer yang digunakan. Berjalan lurus kearah depan.

Tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya berjalan lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terang menderang karena lampu yang menyala bersamaan di malam hari. Sedikit mendapati gradasi ketika lampu – lampu neon dan iklan LCD yang menampilkan serangkaian lampu kedap – kedip sehingga terbentuk suatu pola. Tapi keindahan kota Tokyo yang dapat dinikmati dengan baik di Apartemen Sasuke tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya yang tidaklah sedang ditempat.

Naruto melamun. Melamun sembari berjalan.

Naruto!~

Merasa namanya di panggil. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sasuke yang mulai mendekat dengan langkah cepat. Kembali menolehkan pandangannya kedepan Naruto berkata, " _Stop_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke maju satu langkah.

"Aku bilang berhenti. Jangan mendekat!"

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Sasuke benar – benar menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Katakan…" menatap langit malam, "Apakah keadaan seperti ini yang kau ciptakan? Keadaan yang membuat Sakura hingga memilih bunuh diri?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya–yang terbalut celana _training_ berwarna abu terang—kedepan.

"NARUTO! Sedang a—

—"Apa dengan cara ini kau melakukannya pada Sakura? Menekan pikirannya dengan tindakan yang kau perbuat? Jelaskan! Aku tak mengerti." Naruto berkata seraya berjalan mundur, ketika di dapatinya Sasuke berjalan maju beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai jawaban dariku?"

"Kau memang brengsek Sasuke. Entah apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa membuat Sakura bertahan selama ini," Naruto mengusap usap pelan perut buncitnya di balik kaos putih yang dikenakannya, "Aku bahkan kini bisa merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan saat itu. Mendapati kekasihnya main dibelakangnya. Ia yangrela ditiduri begitu saja. Mendapati dirinya sedang mengandung namun tak di akui oleh kekasihnya. Dipaksa melakukan tindak aborsi. Hahaha… Aku mulai berpikir, kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba apa yang Sakura lakukan. Matipun tak akan ada yang menyesal, tapi beruntungnya aku bisa lepas dari masalah ini," maju dua langkah—

"—Naruto mundur." Meski tetap diam ditempat, Sasuke berkata dengan nada tegas. "Mundurlah."

"Siapa aku? Mengapa aku? Bukankah aku seorang pria? Lalu apa yang ada dalam tubuhku?" Mengeratkan cengkramannya di baju bagian depan pusar. "Haruskah aku membunuh diriku tapi aku juga membunuhnya? KATAKAN! JAWAB AKU SASUKE! BUKANKAH INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA? MENEKAN PIKIRANNYA HINGGA IA MEMILIH BUNUH DIRI?! LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI. BUAT AKU JANGAN BIMBANG!" Naruto meneriakan semua isi hatinya.

Tanpa ragu, dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menarik lengan kanan Naruto dan merangkulnya. "Kumohon. Izinkankan aku berubah. Jika kau tak menginginkan janinmu? Izinkan aku berada disampingmu hingga janinmu lahir. Aku ingin berubah Naruto. Dan aku tak tau siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku berubah. Biarlah aku sendiri yang akan merawat'nya' kelak."

Untuk sementara, malam itu Sasuke dapat mencegah tindakan bodoh Naruto.

"Kau bajingan Sasuke. Aku membencimu hingga ingin menghilang darimu. Tapi aku tak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri. Tidak dengan ada nyawa lain bersamaku."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke menatap sarapan pagi hasil buatannya. Sederhana. Hanya roti _sandwich_ isi selai coklat kacang dan susu ibu hamil. Sedikit menertawakan hasil buatannya yang tidak mencerminan sedikitpun dirinya yang dulu. _Sandwich_ dan susu? Terlebih susu ibu hamil?

Tapi Sasuke menaruh harapan besar pada makanan yang ia buat. Tidak tinggi – tinggi, Sasuke hanya berharap Naruto tidak berpikir konyol akan membunuh janinnya perlahan dengan tidak makan makanan sedikitpun. Meski teknik memasaknya rendah, tapi ia harap makanan tersebut dapat memberikan asupan yang baik bagi Naruto maupun janinya.

Selepas menata makanan buatannya di meja dapur. Sasuke bergegas menuju kamarnya. Naruto memang tinggal di apartemen Sasuke, tapi mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Beruntung karena apartemen Sasuke sangat besar. Ada dua kamar utama namun hanya kamar Sasuke yang kamar mandinya berada didalam, sementara kamar mandi lainnya di bagian luar ruangan. Dapur, meja makan, ruang televisi, ruang komputer, dan sebuah ruang multiguna, serta gudang.

Memakai jas biru dongkernya—karena sebelumnya ia memang telah memakai kemeja dan dasi. Sasuke melihat penampilannya di depan cermin. Sedikit tertawa menyaksikan pantulan dirinya yang kini. Dulu ia yang lebih senang memanjangkan rambut dan mengikatnya, kini rambut ravennya tinggal sebatas bawah telinga. Benar – benar menanggalkan kesan brandal dan ugal – ugalan yang dulu melekat padanya. Jins dan kaos yang yang dulu jadi pakaian kegemaranya kini akhir – akhir ini ia diharuskan memakai pakaian rapi layaknya pekerja kantoran umumnya. Secara keseluruhan, Sasuke kini nampak seperti pribadi yang lain. Dewasa, berkarisma, dan mapan. Meskipun ia hanya pegawai kantoran yang baru menjabat selama beberapa minggu.

Dan yang paling tak masuk akal, ia yang begitu benci dengan dunia bisnis terlebih dengan nama Itachi, kini berbanding terbalik dengan tujuan awalnya. Menolak tawaran proyek kerja di luar negeri diman hal tersebut membuka jalan baginya untuk benar – benar menjadi seorang teknisi, dan lebih memilih membantu sang kakak mengelola perusahaan. Bukankah ini merupakan sebuah perubahan yang besar.

Naruto? Entah sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya jika menyangkut pemuda pirang yang tengah mengandung anaknya tersebut. Anak? Bahkan masih jelas di ingatnnya bagaimana tak pedulinya ia ketika Sakura juga berada di posisi yang sama. Ia memang benar – benar tak menginginkan seorang anak dari rahim Sakura saat itu. Ditengah hubungannya yang mengambang dan perasaannya yang telah lama pudar, membuat ia semakin ringan tangan memaksa Sakura menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi mengapa ia tak melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto?

Saat ini Sasuke hanya beranggapan bahwa perhatiannya, tindakaannya untuk pemuda pirang tersebut hanyalah **sebatas rasa kasihan**. Empatik dengan keadaan yang ada. Terlebih ia memang tak bisa menjadi seorang bajingan seumur hidup. Ia memang bisa merubahnya dari sekarang. Setelah anak Naruto lahir nanti, Sasuke lebih memilih menitipkan anaknya dirumah saudaranya. Dan keberlangsungan hidup Naruto, mungkin ia bisa memindahkan pemuda tersebut agar terhindar dari sisa – sisa himpitan media dan menjamin hidup pemuda tersebut dari jauh.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto mendengar semuanya. Suara denting sendok dan gelas kaca. Suara toples tebuka, dan suara benda diletakan di meja makan. Naruto mendengar semuanya. Ia memang telah terjaga dari jam lima pagi. Dan di Jepang jam tersebut masihlah amat terlalu pagi. Namun Naruto tak berjak dari tidurnya, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi tidurnya yang miring menghadap kanan dengan tangan ditekuk di depan wajah dan tangan kiri ia letakan di samping tubuhnya.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke terdengar setelah bunyi pintu yang terbuka, "Aku membuatkanmu sarapan. Kuharap itu sesuai dengan seleramu. Aku akan berangkat kerja." Tidak butuh waktu lama. Karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tak ingin Sasuke berlama – lama ada di sekitar Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin berada dalam posisi ini. Segalanya telah berubah kini. Segalanya sudah tak bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak dirinya, tidak pula Sasuke. Mereka telah berubah. Mungkin Naruto memang tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke sebelum bahkan setelah ia memasuki Universitas yang sama dengan Sakura. Namun ia tahu beberapa hal yang pasti setelah apa yang semua terjadi kini yakni, seberapapun Sasuke berubah Naruto masih belum dapat menerimanya. Meskipun ia menyadari bahwa kini intensitas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke semakin sering, namun ia tetaplah masih tak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Bahkan kini Naruto merasa jika ia tidak mengenal dirinya yang dulu. Naruto yang ceroboh dan gemar membuat onar. Naruto yang kadang bertindak tidak jelas dan sering mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya ketika teman – temannya menyorakinya dengan sebutan 'gak jelas'. Naruto yang selalu diam – diam mencoba memperoleh perhatian orang lain disekitarnya dengan cara apapun, entah hal itu disukai atau bahkan dibenci oleh mereka. Yang pasti, Naruto yang dulu adalah sosok yang selalu bahagia apapun kondisi yang menimpanya maupun takdir yang sedang dijalaninya. Namun kini ia benar – benar tak mampu berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri dalam permasalahan yang sedang membelitnya. Ia butuh sandaran, ia butuh dorongan. Dan Naruto tak tahu harus meletakan kepalanya dimana untuk meringankan beban hati dan pikirannnya.

 **Deg!**

Merasakan sesuatu bergerak dalam tubuhnya, Naruto meraba bagian depan perutnya. Dan ia kembali merasakan pergerakan tersebut. Seolah sesuatu dalam tubuhnya merespon dengan baik tindakan yang tengah Naruto lakukan.

Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan dahulu, ketika ia melihat keluarga – keluarga baru dimana sang suami tengah mengusap penuh sayang perut sang istri dengan wajah bahagia, Naruto berfikir bahwa kelak ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa bahagia dan tak sabar menanti datangnya nyawa baru di dunia ini bersama sang istri. Jika wanita yang menjadi istrinya bukanlah Sakura, Naruto masih berharap bahwa wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak adalah seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Namun dari semua khayalannya dulu, mengapa ia tak merasa bahagia sedikitpun meski mendapati ada nyawa baru dalam tubuhnya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa marah, benci, bahkan jijik pada sesuatu yang masih saja terus berdetak – detak dalam perutnya.

 **Deg!**

Lagi, naruto merasakan gerakan lembut di perutnya, membuatnya terdiam. Jika sebelumnya dia merasa 'sesuatu' di dalam perutnya itu adalah hal yang paling menjijikan di tubuhnya, tiba–tiba dia merasa sangat berdosa telah membenci makhluk tak bersalah ini. Memang benar ia tak mengharapkan kehadirannya, terlebih dengan mengalirnya darah Sasuke pada janin yang dikandungnya. Tapi ia sadar secara penuh, janinnya tak bersalah sedikitpun. Tapi mengapa Naruto amat tak mengharapkannya?

Tanpa sadar lelehan air bening tersebut mengalir dengan sendirinya. Membasahi pipi berkulit karamel tersebut meski hanya satu aliran. Tak lebih.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?" Naruto meremat surai pirangnya frustasi.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Kediaman Uchiha terletak disalah satu daerah Kanagawa dekat daerah Yokohama. Rumah sang komisaris Uchiha Fugaku berada di sudut jalan setelah tikungan kedua pemberhentian terakhir bis kota. Sangat strategis dan mudah dicari.

Rumah dengan arsitektur minimalis, meski memiliki bentuk yang sederhana, namun mampu menampilkan sisi keindahannya. Rumah dengan arsitektur minimalis yang diminta Fugaku memang dibentuk dengan tujuan untuk memprioritaskan fungsi setiap ruangan secara optimal, tidak terlalu fokus terhadap variasi dekoratifnya, namun tidak juga mengabaikannya. Karena kombinasi dari arsitektur dan dekorasi yang baik akan menghasilkan sebuah rumah yang indah dan berfungsi optimal.

Namun rumah sebagus itupun tak seindah kehidupan di dalamya. Sebutan sederhana memanglah sesuai dengan keadaan penghuninya yang memanglah beberapa tahun terakhir hanya diisi oleh dua orang. Mungkin akan ketambahan seorang pembantu jika masihlah pagi. Fugaku yang selalu berangkat kerja jam sembilan pagi biasanya akan pulang jam enam malam. Mikoto yang bekerja menjadi aktivis lingkungan juga lebih sering berada diluar rumah dalam menjalankan profesinya. Itachi telah angkat kaki sejak lama, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Namun dari semua kesibukan anggota keluarga dirumah tersebut, tetap saja Mikoto—selaku seorang istri dan seorang ibu mengharapkan dan mengidam – idamkan kehangatan kembali kerumah kecilnya.

Sebeneranya ia merasa menyesal memilih bekerja dan kurang memperhatikan keluarganya. Tidak bisa tegas menahan kedua anaknya agar tidak memilih tinggal sendiri bahkan ketika mereka masih di bangku sekolah. Namun kenyataannya penyesalan memanglah tertinggal dibelakang.

Pasca mendengar kasus kematian Sakura. Ditambah dengan isu atas orientasi seksual putra bungsunya, Kinerja Mikoto menurun drastis. Mungkin hal ini yang disebut dengan insting seorang ibu. Saat anaknya tengah dirundung permasalahan, maka setegar apapun dan sepenting apapun pekerjaaan yang diemban, maka seorang ibu wajarnya akan merasa gelisah. Khawatir dan ingin serba tahu keadaan dan kondisi anaknya yang sebenarnya.

Seminggu belakangan, ia bahkan mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke kini tinggal dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan foto pemuda yang sempat tersebar kapan hari. Dan hal ini amat menganggu Mikoto. Ia tak ingin sang anak jatuh dalam kesalahan yang sama. Ia ingin memastikan hal yang sebenarnya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Siang itu, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah duduk dikursi dekat ranjangnya. Tangannya terlipat diatas pangguannya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya memandang sejuk kearah Naruto. Bahkan bisa Naruto dapati senyuman diberikan wanita itu kepadanya.

"Kau sudah bangun nak?" Tanyanya.

Berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, Naruto menolak kasar saat akan dibantu oleh wanita tersebut. "Maaf. Anda siapa?"

"Sepertinya Sasuke membuatkanmu sarapan. Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati nada bicara wanita didepannya tergolong halus dan serba tahu. "Tidak 'kah kau memiliki televisi dirumah? Bahkan pemberitaanku agar diangkat menjadi menteri sering beredar," Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudahlah. Aku Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Makanlah salah satu diantaranya." Ucap Mikoto setelah meletakan teh dengan irisan jahe di dalamnya dan beberapa biskuit jahe di depan Naruto.

Sementara diposisinya. Naruto hanya terdiam. Memandangi suguhan dari ibu Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku selalu memakan makanan itu kala aku mual – mual ketika hamil Sasuke dulu. Walaupun kau mungkin muntah – muntah karena penyakitmu. Aku kira tak ada salahnya kau juga mengkonsumsi jahe. Jahe memang baik untuk beberapa penyembuhan penyakit. Aku juga sudah menakarkan kebutuhanmu dengan penyakit gastritis yang kau derita. Jadi aman."

Mikoto memang menyaksikan acara muntah dan mual – mualnya yang masih Naruto alami hingga kehamilannya dibulan kelima. Menurut Tsunade, jika biasanya wanita hamil akan mengalami _morning_ _sicks_ hanya di trimester pertama dan ketiga, kasus Naruto mungkin membawa dampak terbaru. Namun Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa ia seorang pengidap gastritis pada Mikoto. Karena tidak mungkin ia bercerita bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Meskipun mungkin saja perut buncitnya sedikit mencurigakan, tapi Naruto sudah siap dengan jawaban 'kembung' jika saja nanti Mikoto mempermasalahkannya.

Dengan ragu – ragu, Naruto memakan biskuit jahe tersebut. "Kau sebenarnya tak usah repot – repot. Tapi tetap… terimakasih." Ucapnya kaku.

"Apakah Sasuke juga berbuat kasar padamu selama ini?" Diberi pertanyaan demikian, Naruto hanya diam. "Anak itu memang sedikit berubah saat bersama Sakura. Dan aku senang dengan hal itu. Tapi sayang diakhir hubungan mereka, Sasuke kembali menjadi anak nakal. Terlebih ketika aku mendapati kabar bahwa anakku seorang gay, aku amat terkejut." Mikoto menyentuh wajah Naruto, "Entah siapa kau dan apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi aku harap kau bisa merubahnya. Tolonglah putra bungsuku, sedikit saja rubah dia menjadi pribadi yang benar. Aku sudah senang melihat ia kembali dekat dengan Itachi pasca permasalahmu dan Sasuke terangkat di media. Bertahanlah."

Naruto yakin. Ada yang berbeda dari pandangan wanita didepanya itu terhadapnya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke benar – benar harus bersyukur atas kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Tanpa bekal pembelajaran tentang ekonomi dan bisnis, ia dapat bertahan dalam tumpukan kerja yang menggunung tanpa halangan berarti sangatlah membantunya. Bersyukur Itachi mau membimbingnya secara pribadi sebelum benar – benar terjun dalam perusahaan kakaknya tersebut.

"Pulanglah. Kau memiliki tanggungan hidup di apartemenmu." Itachi memukulkan segulung kertas yang merupakan proposal _failed_.

"Aku sudah memesan _catering_ dan aku sesuaikan dengan jam makan siang dan jam makan malam untuknya." Sasuke tetap berkutat dengan sebuah dokumen di layar Komputernya.

"Yang ada di apartemenmu itu manusia. Bukan peliharaan. Yang dia butuhkan adalah seorang teman. Bukan hidup mewah namun terasa dipenjara. Kenapa tak kau kembalikan saja ia ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia jauh bisa lebih bebas."

"Dan membiarkannya kembali memakan makanan penuh lilin itu?"

"Jika kau memang menghawatirkannya. Pulanglah. Ka—

"—Aku tak bisa. Dia selalu bertingkah seolah mengusirku." Dengan gerakan cepat. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya dan menghadap Itachi. Meski menatap tepat di _onyx_ kakaknya yang terlihat serupa dengan matanya sendiri, namun tatapan Sasuke terlihat menerawang. Jelas jika pemikiran pemuda raven tersebut tidaklah berada di tempat. "Bantulah aku 'Tachi. Aku kehilangan diriku yang dulu." Sasuke meremat helaian ravennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi dengan sengaja menekan tombol power pada CPU di meja Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan apakah Sasuke telah menyimpan pekerjaan terakhirnya atau tidak. "Aku senang dengan perubahanmu, aku jauh lebih mengharapkanmu yang seperti ini. Pulanglah. Ibu kini sedang di apartemenmu. Dia butuh penjelasan tentang kehamilan Naruto."

Dan _onyx_ Sasuke membola.

 _Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa tau?_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke memilih memeriksa plastik sampah untuk menguatkan dugaannya jika Naruto tidaklah membuang makananan melainkan menghabiskannya. Tapi ia harus kecewa saat menemukan roti buatannya tadi pagi tergeletak manis di dalam tas sampah. Tapi hal ini bukanlah masalah besar, saat ia tau jika Naruto memakan jatah makan malamnya. Sepertinya Naruto tipe menyukai jenis makanan berkuah. Karena jatah makan siangnya hanyalah nasi dan lauk pauk goreng beserta beberapa sayur segar. Ia juga menemukan beberapa makanan kesukaan ibunya yang berbahan dasar jahe di meja makan.

Perihal kedatangan Mikoto. Sasuke membenarkan ucapakan kakaknya tersebut saat mendapatkan pesan "Aku akan datang lagi esok hari." terpajang manis di pintu kulkas. Menjawab pertanyaan perihal dimana keberadaan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

Berjalan kearah kamar dimana Naruto tidur, Sasuke sedikit ragu apakah ia akan memutar kenop pintu tersebut atau tidak. Setelah pertimbangan asal dan berasumsi bahwa mendatangi sang pirang adalah sesuatu yang perlu, pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk memutar kenop tersebut.

Gelap.

Sasuke mendapati kamar Naruto gelap. Hanya cahaya redup – redup yang berganti – ganti dari pencahayaan televisi berukuran tujuh belas inchi yang dipasang rata dengan tembok. Mengenai kondisi si pirang, Sasuke mendapati Naruto telah tertidur. Dugaan terkuat mungkin karena Naruto terlalu lelah setelah berinteraksi seharian dengan ibunya. Meski masih menyandang darah Uchiha, Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana sikap ibunya jika sudah merasa cocok dengan seseorang. Mikoto yang notabene sama dengannya—irit bicara—akan berubah menjadi sosok yang banyak bicara. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa ada sesuatu—sebut saja sifat asli Naruto sebelum sekarang—akan cocok dengan sang ibu. Dan Sasuke berharap bahwa dugaannya benar adanya. Karena ia sendiri mengerti kondisi seperti apa yang sedang ia dan Naruto jalani. Setelah janin Naruto lahir nanti adalah pertanyaan terbesar bagaimana anaknya tersebut akan tumbuh dan berkembang kedepannya. Dan Sasuke tak punya harapan lain selain meminta tolong pada sang ibu.

Kembali pada sosok sang pirang. Sasuke mendapati Naruto tertidur dengan tumpukan bantal sebagai penyangga pungggung. Tangan kanan Naruto tergeletak disamping tubuh dengan menggenggam remot TV. Sementara tangan kirinya berada di atas perutnya.

Perut?

Naruto yang tengah mengenakan kaos oblong—yang Sasuke belikan dengan jumlah banyak pasca ia memaksa Naruto untuk tinggal bersama—menanpilkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh si pirang sekarang. Memang tak terlalu besar, namun perut tersebut memang telah membuncit. Membuat pikiran Sasuke menerawang kala ia memperhatikan dan memikirkan sesuatu di tubuh sang pirang

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Sasuke menyalakan rokok filternya dan menghisapnya dalam – dalam. Mengabaikan selimut putih yang tengah ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya hingga ke pangkal paha. Justru ia memilih menyibak selimut tersebut dan memilih duduk di sisi ranjang dengan menekuk kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali, dan ia menoleh untuk menatap punggung Sakura yang juga dalam keadaan polos._

 _Telah ia lakukan. Ia telah melakukannya. Ia meniduri Sakura. Tak mudah memang hingga gadis itu benar – benar mau melakukannya tanpa paksaan. Tapi tetap saja, ada hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa tak lega. Hal yang ia jaga dari Sakura_ — _kepolosan gadis itu, ketidaktahuannya tentang dunia yang Sasuke jalani, rasa nikmat dari hubungan badan, kini rusak sudah. Ia yang dulu berharap dengan hadirnya Sakura akan menjadi pembatas dari perilaku liarnya, kini telah ia nodai. Wanita terakhir yang Sasuke harapkan akan bersanding disampingnya kini telah ia hancurkan cita – citanya, harapannya, masa depannya._

 _Ia tahu betul bahwa mahasiswa kedokteran dilarang menikah dan hamil. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya tanpa pelindung. Ia mengeluarkan segala hasratnya dalam tubuh gadis_ jamboree _tersebut. Dan ia tak menyesal. Lebih tepatnya, ia memang mengharapkan adanya hasil dari tindakannya ini. Anggap saja ia memang seorang bajingan. Mempermainkan kekasihnya sendiri hanya karena perselisihan pendapat dengan seorang pemuda tanpa marga dengan status sosial jauh dibawahnya. Ya. Sasuke terbawa alur permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia benar – benar ingin mengetahui reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditampilkan wajah tan tersebut. Sikap seperti apa yang muncul kala hubungannya tadi malam dengan Sakura memang membuahkan hasil._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Kulit putih Sakura terlihat amat pucat. Tentu saja. Sakura baru saja melewati maut. Maut yang Sasuke ciptakan. Maut yang telah merampas nyawa seseorang yang kelak akan menyandang status sebagai anaknya._

 _Komplit sudah pelanggaran yang ia lakukan. Menjadi brandal, pemakai narkoba, pemabuk, merokok,_ clubing _, melakukan seks bebas, dan sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi seorang pembunuh._

 _Berjalan pelan, menuju posisi dimana Sakura berada, Sasuke mensejajarkan badannya dengan wajah Sakura. Dengan suara pelan Sasuke berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Amat mencintaimu. Setidaknya dulu aku memang sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya merasa bosan kini hingga aku melakukan semua ini padamu." Sasuke mengusap kening berkeringat Sakura. "Bertahanlah dengan sikapku ini. Aku masih belum menemukan jati diriku. Maafkan aku." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lama._

 _Melepas penat, Sasuke memilih keluar dan menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah_ club _atau bar._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa berubah bergitu cepat hanya karena kondisi si pirang? Bukankah dulu Sakura juga tengah mengandung benihnya, Anaknya? Mengapa dulu ia dengan tega menghilangkan janin Sakura? Mengapa ia tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

Memandang wajah tan Naruto yang menampilkan warna berbeda karena kilatan – kilatan yang berubah – ubah dari pencahayaan televisi, tanpa sadar, mungkin karena terbawa perasaan, Sasuke menundukan wajahnya. Mencium kening Naruto. Sama seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Sakura. Dengan nada suara pelan Sasuke berkata, "Aku ingin berubah Naruto. Aku lelah menjadi seorang bajingan. Mungkin dengan keajaiban yang kau alami, aku bisa keluar dari lingkaran setan ini. Tolong, bertahanlah."

Dunia memang kadang tak adil. Perilaku buruk yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura dan dampak yang diterima gadis _jamboree_ tersebut. Namun permohonan setelah masa perilaku buruk Sasuke, Naruto yang memperolehnya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke terbangun pagi itu setelah mendengar dentingan kaca dari arah luar kamarnya dan dialog percakapan dua orang. Menyelesaikan sisa rasa kantuknya, Sasuke memilih membasuh wajah terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Disana ia melihatnya. Sang ibu dan Naruto berada diruang yang sama. Dapur. Mikoto tampak tengah memasak sesuatu. Naruto duduk dalam diam sambil sesekali meminum minuman dalam gelas kaca didepannya. Namun jarang sekali Naruto terlihat menyuapi dirinya dengan bubur yang tersaji didepannya.

Tampak beberapa kali sang ibu melemparkan pertanyaan pada Naruto. Semisal "kau tinggal dimana?" "kau sudah lama mengenal sasuke?" atau pertanyaan – pertanyaan lain namun masih seputar, siapa naruto, dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ibu?"

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn. Kapan ibu sampai?"

"Beberapa saat lalu." Meletakkan beberapa lapis roti bakar dan juga telur goreng, "Kemarilah. Kita sarapan bersama." Namun perintah sang ibu tak langsung membuat Sasuke mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto ketika mendapati Naruto berhenti memakan bubur buatannya dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya pening biasa." Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan memandang dengan diam wajah Mikoto.

"Kau pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Saya baru saja bangun Uchiha–san. Mungkin saya hanya merasa bosan saja. Sasuke selalu mengurung saya di apartemennya." Naruto berkata tanpa menoleh apalagi menanggapai kehadiran Sasuke didekatnya.

"Dia melakukan itu karena ingin melindungimu. Meski telah lama, berita kalian masih menyisakan sedikit perdebatan. Lagipula, Sasuke hanya mencoba menjadi teman yang baik. Dia melarangmu keluar karena kau masih sakit—" menatap wajah putra bungsunya, "—bukankah itu alasan keberadaan Naruto diapartemenmu Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto.

Menanggapi dengan cepat pertanyaan sang ibu, Sasuke langsung mengannguk. "Tentu saja."

"Tunggu apa lagi. Antarkan Naruto kekamarnya. Dia benar – benar pucat."

"Baik." Berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri." Tepis Naruto pada tangan Sasuke di pundaknya. Kemudian berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

"Tidakkah kita seharusnya memanggil dokter atau membawa Naruto kerumah sakit? Aku—"

— **BRUGH.**

Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan ucapannya, bunyi debuman sesuatu jatuh terdengar dari arah luar ruang makan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke bergerak cepat mencapai asal suara. Dan ia menemukan tubuh Naruto telah tergeletak di dekat pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ibu, cepat telepon nomor dokter Tsunade di _phonebook_ halaman ketiga."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Untuk sementara, kita biarkan dulu Naruto beristirahat. Mungkin dua hingga tiga jam lagi dia akan sadar. Lalu aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan padanya dan juga janinnya. Namun jika ia belum juga sadar selama enam jam, aku menyarankan agar Naruto dirawat di sini. Memantau perkembangannya secara rutin akan akan sangat membantu ketika adanya indikasi – indikasi yang mungkin akan membahayakan mereka berdua." Tsunade menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau memiliki tugas berat. Pelan – pelanlah dalam menjelaskan keadaan Naruto pada ibumu."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerja Tsunade dan berjalan menuju kamar inap Naruto. Menggeser pintu berwarna putih tersebut, Sasuke mendapati Mikoto duduk sembari membaca Koran terbaru yang memang disediakan di kelas kamar yang digunakan Naruto. Nyatanya, meski Mikoto tidak berada dalam masa kerja, wanita tersebut tetap memantau perkembangan terbaru dunia yang ia tapaki. Tak tapak sedikitpun sikap – sikap keterkejutan di wajah wanita paruh baya tersebut mendapati keadaan bahwa Naruto tengah mengandung, seoalah hal tersebut memang telah diketahuinya. Sasuke sendiri juga telah memberitahu Itachi untuk datang terlambat dan meminta sedikit pengertian.

Disatu – satunya ranjang _single_ di kamar tersebut. Naruto tengah terbaring dengan wajah pulas. Tak bisa dipungkiri memang jika wajah tannya kini memucat. Bibir yang seingat Sasuke dulu berwarna _peach_ kini berubah menjadi pucat dan terdapat beberapa pecahan kulit kering. Tsunade juga menjelaskan bahwa orang hamil tidak bisa sembarangan menerima injeksi obat – obatan. Maka tidak mengherankan jika tidak ada selang infus yang menancap di pergelangan si pirang. Hanya ada selang pembantu pernafasan yang menempel padanya, sebagai antisipasi jikalau Naruto terbangun dengan rasa terkejut atau semacamnya.

"Ibu?" Sasuke memanggil wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut dengan nada pelan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mikoto menolehkan wajahnya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sasuke manarik bangku bundar dan mendekatkan bangku tersebut hingga berada dihadapan sang ibu.

Mikoto meletakan Koran yang dipegangnya dan menatap sayang wajah putra bungsunya. "Sebelum kau menceritakan bagaimana Naruto bisa hamil dan apa penyebabnya, ibu ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Mikoto menggengam tangan Sasuke, "Sudah lama aku merindukan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Kedekatan yang seperti ini. Ibu rindu kau yang mau menatap mata ibu dan bertindak sopan menghormatiku sebagai ibumu. Terakhir aku mendapati dirimu mulai berubah adalah ketika membawa Sakura untuk pertama kali kerumah. Tapi tidak seperti saat ini. Tidak sedewasa ini… Ceritakan. Semuanya. Dari awal."

Mendapat _start_ dari sang ibu, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya dengan perlahan. "Aku akui aku adalah anak yang nakal. Tak berguna sebagai anak hingga umurku yang sekarang. Tak kupungkiri juga jika kelakuanku sempat berubah karena keberadaan Sakura. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin berubah karenanya. Tapi tak bisa kuhindari aku merasa bosan dengan hubunganku dan Sakura di tahun terakhir hubungan kami. Aku mulai kembali ke perilakuku yang dulu. Menjadi bajingan. Hingga pemuda itu datang. Naruto mengusik kehidupanku. Mengkomentari perilakuku dan membuatku menjadi kesal. Aku awalnya hanya ingin bermain – main dengannya. Tapi kesalahanku adalah menggunakan Sakura menjadi senjataku. Naruto mencintai Sakura." Sasuke menjeda ucapannya selama tiga detik. "Aku meniduri Sakura dan bermaksud membuat Naruto murka jika tau cita – cita gadis yang disukainya hancur ditanganku tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi tanpa kusangka ternyata Sakura hamil. Aku bingung kala itu. Dan dengan egoisnya aku memaksa Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan setelahnya, Sakura tewas bunuh diri. Dia bukan tewas karena kecewa akan kabar yang memberitakan bahwa aku seorang gay. Tapi karena aku membunuh janinnya. Merampasnya dengan paksa. Dan setelah itu, insiden itu terjadi. Saat itu aku mabuk untuk melepas penat disebuah bar gay disuatu daerah di Yokohama. Saat itu Naruto datang menggodaku, dan dengan sengaja mencium bibirku. Aku yang yang tengah mabuk membalas tawarannya. Tanpa kusangka ia membawa teman; seorang reporter, dan mengambil gambar kami. Kesal karena pemberitaan besar – besaran akan tindakan yang terjadi di bar tersebut. Aku berencana membalasnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan dengan Sakura. Bedanya adalah, aku menyetubinya secara paksa. Dan ternyata Naruto adalah seseorang yang spesial."

"Aku tak begitu mengerti medis. Tapi dari penjelasan yang aku tanggap dari dokter Tsunade adalah; Naruto diprediksi saat dirinya masih berbentuk zigot, ia adalah kembar identik. Laki – laki dan perempuan. Karena suatu kesalahan, zigot naruto tak membelah menjadi dua embrio pada proses selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya ia terlahir dengan tiga kecocokan sel kromosom sex. Yakni XXY. Hal hampir sama dengan gejala klinefelter dimana seorang pria memiliki kecenderungan tubuh mirip wanita. Semisalkan payudara yang terbentuk dan suara yang tidak bisa terdengar berat. Pada kasus Naruto, ia lebih kompleks. Nyatanya sel kromosom pembawa sex perempuan yang ada dalam dirinya ikut berkembang. Menjadikan Naruto seorang individu dengan dua jenis kelamin yang sama – sama bekerja." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya saat akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tak kusangka tindakan menjijikan yang aku lakukan padanya membuahkan hasil. Aku mengeluarkan benihku di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dimana bagian tersebut nyatanya adalah serviks Naruto. Tindakan yang menyebabkan ia mengandung kini."

Mikoto hanya mampu terdiam mendengar penjelasan putra bungsunya. Ia tak menyangka. Putra kecil yang dulu amat membuatnya merasa gemas telah menajalani hidup dengan sedemikian rupa. Sedemikian penuh warna. Warna hitam. "Jadi. Anak yang dikandung Naruto. Adalah anakmu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan hati – hati.

"Ya. Dia anakku."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke membuka kerat penutup minuman kaleng yang ia beli di mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Menegak cairan bersoda yang ada dalam kaleng berwarna hijau tersebut. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi panjang yang ada di depan kantin rumah sakit. Ia ingin melepas penat. Selesai bercerita, Sasuke undur diri untuk pamit membeli sesuatu dan meninggalkan sang ibu di kamar Naruto. Entahlah, Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri setelah membuka semua masa kelamnya. Ada rasa lega memang, membuka beban pikiran pada orang lain. Terlebih jika itu ibumu. Tapi dampak laten yang muncul setelahnya adalah, Sasuke benar – benar menyesali hidupnya selama ini. Dan hal tersebut amat menyesakkan.

"Sasuke?" Suara seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke.

Didepannya. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda dengan gaya senyum khas yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Seseorang bernama depan Sai. Seseorang yang telah menggambil gambarnya yang tengah berciuman di bar malam itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya.

"Keluargaku tengah sakit."

"Aku juga. Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Lama tak berjumpa."

"Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, kau membuat hidupku kacau. Hebatnya kau membuat semua orang di Jepang mengetahuinya."

Sai tersenyum lebar, namun hatinya justru mengumpat. "Jangan menyimpan dendam begitu saja. Aku tak akan berada disana jika Naruto tak menyuruhku datang malam itu."

"Hn." Mendapati kenyataan baru jika kejadian malam itu bukan sebuah kesengajaan tak membuat Sasuke terlalu terkejut. Ia malas membahas hal yang telah lalu.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Menghadap Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun menatap Sai, Sai tetap melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "Dimana Naruto? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sejak tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu. Ia juga sudah tak pernah terlihat di kampus. Saat aku mengkonformasi dibagian akademik dan kemahasiswaan, yang aku dapati, ia dinyatakan libur semester. Bahkan beasiswanya sudah dicabut untuk semester ini. Apartemennya juga kosong saat kudatangi minggu lalu." Sai kembali menghadap depan. "Kuakui yang kulakukan padamu saat itu memang atas permintaan Naruto. Tapi tak kusangkal membuatmu menjadi sorotan publik adalah hal kurang ajar meskipun itu adalah pekerjaan di bidangku. Meski ayahmu telah memintaku untuk tutup mulut. Aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab pada diri Naruto. Ia temanku. Dan mendapatinya dibuli dengan semena – mena dikampus membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menghawatirkannya." Ucap Sai mengakhiri sesi bicaranya.

"Kau… dia… seperti apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya? Seperti apa Naruto itu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Seolah memanglah dari dasar hatinya ia ingin mngenal lebih jauh tentang Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sai menaikan alisnya ketika Sasuke justru bertanya tentang pribadi Naruto. "Dia orang yang baik. Humoris meskipun tak jarang terasa garing. Dia memang tak terlalu pintar. Tapi ia seseorang yang selalu aktif di kegiatan organisasi kampus. Ia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri ditengah himpitan hidup yang hanya menyisakan sedikit uang dari beasiswa yang ia dapat. Setahuku ia adalah yatim piatu. Mulai tinggal sendiri saat ia lepas sekolah menengah tingkat atas. Dikampus status hidupnya sering mendapat pelecehan. Tak jarang kakak – kakak kelas kami mengejeknya hingga keterlaluan. Ditambah dengan fisiknya yang sangat tidak mencerminkan orang Jepang yang notabene etnis Asia. Ia memiliki sebuah keinginan mulia. Membangun sebuah panti asuhan, panti jompo, rumah rehabilitasi, dan LSM – LSM bentuk lainnya agar ia bisa menolong lebih banyak orang. Tapi yang seperti kita tahu. Hal itu masih jauh dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki saat ini… Aku hanya tau hingga disitu. Selebihnya aku tak begitu mengerti. Aku tak begitu dekat dengannya."

"Dia sering dibuli?"

"Ia menjadi mahasiswa favorit untuk dibuli. Dan hal tersebut semakin menjadi saat pemberitaannya denganmu muncul."

Dan Sasuke heran mendapati rahangnya mengeras.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Dimana sekarang ia tinggal?"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke menyaksikan salah satu tindakan Tsunade dalam menjalani profesinya, menyaksikan dalam diam dan pikiran yang sedikit melayang. Memikirkan percakapannya dengan pemuda tanpa marga tadi.

Ya. Sai memanglah tak memiliki marga. Layaknya Naruto, Sai juga tumbuh dan besar di sebuah panti asuhan meskipun ia berasal dari panti asuhan yang berbeda. Atau setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan pemuda berkulit pucat melebihi dirinya tersebut. Sai sedikit menceritakan seperti apa kehidupan di sebuah panti asuhan. Ia juga sedikit menggambarkan sekiranya seperti apa Naruto ketika tinggal dip anti asuhan dulu. Dan hal tersebut tampaknya memebawa suatu dampak pada diri Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin dalam memasuki kehidupan si pirang. Meski melalui orang lain dan bebrapa informasi dari sang kakak. Kini Sasuke benar – benar terlarut dalam alur kisah hidup Naruto. Dari semua hal yang ia dapat, Sasuke benar – benar tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang dulunya ia ketahui adalah tukang onar, pembuat masalah, ceroboh, tahan dengan peloncoan selama itu dan sesadis itu. Seoalah selama ini senyum lima jari khas milik Naruto hanya sebagai penutup kehidupan aslinya. Agar ia terlihat bebas.

Kini pemuda tersebut telah Sasuke rampas kebebasannya. Telah ia putus harapannya. Baik cita – cita maupun cinta sejatinya. Dan yang terbesar ialah, ia bebankan permasalahan moral dan tekanan mental pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Menistainya dengan tindakan abnormal dan memutus takdir yang tak pernah pemuda tersebut bayangkan. Mengembankan akibatnya seorang diri pada pemuda itu. Mengandung benihnya dimana Sasuke hanya perlu mengurungnya di bawah kendalinya hingga ia tahu tindakan apa yang akan diputuskannya pada Naruto. Dan nyatanya hal tersebut tersebut telah mengubah kepribadian Naruto. Dari semua …

"Tekanan darahnya normal. Janinnya juga dalam keadaan baik. Panjang dan beratnya juga sesuai dengan usia kandungannya. Sepertinya Naruto hanya merasa kelelahan. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tertekan. Aku minta kalian untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya." Tsunade melepas stetoskopyang menempel di telinganya. "Jika Naruto sudah membaik. Ia boleh pulang besok. Tidak hari ini. Aku ingin memastikan tidak ada gejala lain yang akan timbul. Tapi untuk berikutnya, aku harap kalian akan lebih memperhatikannya kedepan. Jangan sampai telat mengambil tindakan."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke dan Mikito berbarengan.

"Ibu pulanglah. Aku akan menajaga Naruto malam ini."

"Tidak kau yang lebih baik pulang. Ibu akan disini. Ibu juga sudah izin pada ayahmu. Lagipula," menoleh ke arah ranjang Naruto yang kembali tertidur setelah terjaga tiga jam lalu. "Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku yang menungguinya. Bukannya aku menuduhmu. Hanya saja ada kemungkinan jika kali ini kau yang membuatnya merasa tertekan."

Meski sedikit merasa dituding sembarangan. Toh pada akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti saran sang ibu. "Aku titip Naruto."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mikoto membantu Naruto untuk meraih gelas berisi air putih di meja samping ranjang Naruto.

"Apakah saya tertidur terlalu lama, Uchiha–san?" Naruto meminum sodoran air mineral tersebut.

"Setelah kau terjaga untuk yang pertama tadi. Kau hanya tidur selama dua jam."

"Maaf, obat itu sepertinya yangmenyebabkan saya mengantuk."

"Tidak apa. Kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Tadi Sasuke sempat membelikan buah – buahan dan beberapa makanan yang baik untuk janinmu." Ucapan Mikoto tak ayal membuat _sapphire_ Naruto membola.

"Anda… bagaimana anda bisa tahu saya sedang mengandung?"

Mikoto menggenggam tangan Naruto hangat. Dimana tangan berkulit tan tersebut tengah menegang. "Sasuke telah menceritakannya padaku. Semuanya. Bahkan tentang tragedi kematian Sakura."

Awalnya Naruto hanya diam. Ia tertunduk sembari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Namun kemudian ia menatap dalam mata obsidian wanita didepannya. "Saya tidak sanggup Uchiha–san. Saya tidak menginginkan anak ini." Naruto benar – benar terduduk kini. Ia bahkan meremat baju yang dikenakannya. Tepat diperut. "Ia hadir di diri yang salah. Di seseorang yang tak seharusnya dapat mengandung. Saya laki – laki Uchiha–san. Dan saya tidak akan pernah bisa menerima keadaan ini. Ia ada karena perbuatan yang salah. Melewati **jalur** yang salah. Saya—saya.."

Mikoto lantas langsung memeluk bahu Naruto. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tuhan memberikanmu kesempatan mulia dengan kejadian ini. Mempercayaimu menjadi seseorang untuk membawa sebuah nyawa. Berfikirlah positif. Ini anugrah."

"Anak seperti apa yang dunia harapkan dari sebuah kesalahan? Perbuatan menjijikan? Anak macam apa yang akan lahir dariku?"

"Izinkan dia hidup Naruto. Izinkan dia melihat dunia. Izinkan dia lahir dan tumbuh hingga ia bisa mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Dan membuktikan jika kau adalah orang yang beruntung." Mikoto mengusap lembut punggung Naruto. "Bertahanlah nak. Tidak demi siapapun. Baik kau maupun Sasuke. Hanya untuk anakmu sendiri. Bertahanlah."

Pada akhirnya, meski membutuhkan waktu, Naruto membalas pelukan Mikoto. "Maafkan saya Uchiha–san. Maafkan saya karena saya amat membenci putra anda. Saya masih belum bisa memaafkannya."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

" _Halo? Sasuke? Kau tak usah menjemput kami dirumah sakit. Bekerjalah dengan tenang. Kami mau belanja terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin membelikan Naruto pakaian ibu hamil. Atau setidaknya ia membutuhkan kimono yang banyak jika ia malu menggunakan daster. Ia akan sangat membutuhkannya kedepannya. Kami akan pulang setelah semuanya selesai. Baiklah."_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Uchiha–san? Tidakkah kau membawa makanan dari jahe itu?"

"Kau! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama margaku."

"Aku masih belum terbiasa. 'Mikoto–san' sudah cukup?" Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan anggukan dari Mikoto.

"Kau merasa mual?"

"Sedikit. Tapi saya tak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih parah."

"Tidak. Aku tak membawanya. Kita akan membelinya setelah keluar dari sini."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sebuah taksi berwarna putih, terlihat berhenti disebuah rumah dikawasan Yokohama. Didalamnya terdapati Mikoto dan Naruto di kursi penumpang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak Mikoto tidak pula Naruto. Mereka amat sangat mengetahui, rumah siapa yang akan mereka kunjungi tersebut.

"Kau yakin ingin berkunjung kerumah Sakura?"

"Iya." Naruto menjawab datar. "Saya juga lama tidak berjumpa dengan bibi Mebuki. Hanya saja," Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju depannya. "Apakah perut ini terlalu mencolok? Saya ingin berinteraksi kembali dengan teman dan orang yang saya kenal. Tapi disisi lain, semakin banyak yang mengetahui bahwa saya tengah—anda tahu sendiri," Naruto memberikan kode, sebab ia sadar mereka tengah berada dalam taksi dimana ada orang lain selain mereka. "Saya merasa kurang nyaman. Saya malu Mikoto–san."

Mengerti keadaan si pirang, Mikoto menyentuh bahu Naruto. "Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan Mebuki? Kau bilang kau telah lama tak melihatnya. Ia pasti merindukanmu. Kau juga jarang mengunjunginya sejak kau lepas dari panti. Dan lagi, penampilanmu masih bisa menutupi keadaanmu. Tenanglah. Aku akan ada dibelakangmu, Aku akan membantu memberi alasan jika Mebuki mulai menanyakan keadaan dirimu." Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya, "Percayalah padaku."

"Baiklah."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Mebuki mulai berjalan kearah dapur. "Squash tak masalah?"

"Apapun kami akan menghargainya." Balas Mikoto.

Naruto melempar pandangannya keseluruh ruang tamu keluarga Haruno tersebut. Mengingat kembali saat – saat dirinya mengunjungi rumah tersebut kala Sakura mengajaknya kemari. Kenangan – kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka tak ayal kembali membuat amarah Naruto sedikit meningkat. Nafasnya memburu. Dan dalam benaknya hanya ada satu nama yang patut ia salahkan.

"Kau tak apa Naruto? Bahumu menegang."

"Tak apa. Hanya sedikit ingat tentang Sakura." Jawaban Naruto tak ayal membuat Mikoto reflek memegang bahu Naruto. "Aku tak apa Mikoto–san. Jangan terlalu memerhatikanku hingga seperti ini." Naruto melepas tangan Mikoto di bahunya, "Aku tak terbiasa mendapat perhatian orang lain." Naruto kini mulai menanggalkan formalitas pada Mikoto. Ia sedikit sungkan saat Mikoto begitu menganggapnya bukan orang lain. Namun Naruto masih menganggapnya orang luar.

"Maaf. Tadi hanya insting alami seorang wanita yang telah menjadi ibu. Lagi pula, aku hanya akan melakukan hal tadi jika benar – benar telah menganggap seseorang dekat denganku." Mikoto melempar poin – poin pendekatan. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Naruto? Tidakkah kau semakin kurus kini?" Mebuki datang dan langsung meletakan minuman suguhannya di meja. "Tapi anehnya pipimu semakin _chubby_ terlihat seperti bengkak."

"Bibi benar. Aku jarang merawat diri akhir – akhir ini."

"Apakah karena masalah kematian Sakura?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Keterdiamannya seoalah membenarkan ucapan Mebuki. "Kau jarang main kesini Naruto. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?."

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa datang dengan Mikoto?" Kini Mebuki beralih menghadap sang sahabat.

Mengambil alih jawaban Naruto, Mikotolah yang berbicara. "Naruto sekarang tinggal dengan Sasuke. Mereka ada proyek bersama. Lagi pula 'kan Naruto juga berada di bidang ekonomi. Jadi sesuai. Tak ada masalah bukan jika aku mengajaknya bersama kemari."

"Sasuke? Sudah lama juga aku tak melihatnya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak kematian Sakura. Memang sangat menyedihkan jika mengingat kematian Sakura. Tapi aku bahagia jika melihat Sasuke—yang notabene kekasih Sakura—masih bisa menata hidup sebaik itu. Tak kupungkiri alasan kematian putriku begitu tak kuterima. Tapi aku tak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang permasalahan hubungan mereka. Aku hanya amat menyesalkan Sakura memilih jalan tersebut." Diakhir katanya, sangat terdengar jika suara Mebuki melemah.

"Aku minta maaf bi. Tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik." — _Bahkan aku tak bisa menjauhkannya dari orang brengsek macam Sasuke. Dan sialnya kini aku justru mengandung benih pria yang telah membunuh putrimu._ "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Sudahlah. Biarkan arwah Sakura tenang dialamnya sana. Lagi pula putriku tidak Cuma satu. Aku masih memiliki banyak anak yang harus aku beri kasih sayang. Semua penguni panti asuhan Konoha adalah anakku. Termasuk dirimu."

"Bibi Mebuki. Tidakkah kau keberatan menceritakan tentang kelahiranku?"

Mikoto dan Mebuki bersamaan memandang wajah Naruto. Memastikan apa yang pemuda pirang tersebut katakan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang hal itu? Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya." Ujar Mebuki.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya lebih nyaman jika kita membahas tentangku dari pada kita larut dalam kenangan bersama Sakura. Lagi pula…" Naruto menatap wajah Mebuki. "Tidak 'kah bibi ingin memperbarui cerita yang pernah bibi ceritakan padaku? Seingatku bibi hanya cerita jika aku ditemukan begitu saja di depan panti asuhan."

"Berat rasanya membuka masal lalu seseorang yang lebih baik dilupakan. Tapi karena kau sendiri yang memintanya, maka akan aku ceritakan. Terlepas dari 'adalah hakmu' untuk mengetahuinya," Mebuki menarik nafas dalam – dalam. "Kau adalah anak seorang wanita panggilan…"

Dan cerita itu berlanjut hingga hari menjelang siang.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Naruto? Kau tak apa?" Mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto, "Kita sudah sampai."

"Ah. Ya. Maaf. Tadi aku melamun."

"Sepertinya aku telah salah menyetujuimu untuk berkunjung kerumah Mebuki. Kau pasti memikirkan cerita tadi. Padahal dokter melarangmu untuk terlalu tertekan."

"Tak apa. Tak begitu masalah bagiku. Jangan terlalu membebanimu dengan kondisiku. Aku tak apa."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap penasaran. Untuk apa kau meminta Mebuki menceritakan masa lalumu?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui siapa diriku. Terlepas dari penjelasan Tsunade mengenai keadaanku, aku lebih mengarah ingin mengetahui sesuatu dimana, siapa tau aku mendapat penjelasan lain mengenai keadaanku melalui 'siapa aku sebenarnya'. Dan sialnya aku justru mengetahui jika aku anak seorang wanita murahan."

"Kau berhentilah berfikir negatif. Tak baik untuk anakmu nanti."

"Itu hanya mitos Mikoto–san. Lagipula, anak ini juga berawal dari hal tidak baik. Wajar jika ia akan menjadi anak yang tidak baik pula."

"Naruto!"

"Maaf. Saya terbawa emosi."

"Baiklah. Kau keluarlah lebih dulu. Aku yang akan membawa belanjaan kita."

Setelahnya Naruto keluar persis intruksi dari Mikoto. Selepas membayar sejumlah harga argo taksi, Mikoto lantas membawa empat tas belanjaan berisi pakaian baru Naruto dan beberapa makanan kesukaan Naruto.

"Aku bantu." Naruto berusaha merebut semua tas belanjaan dari tangan Mikoto. Namun Mikoto menolak. "Aku masih bisa jika membawa semua ini Mikoto–san. Sekali lagi. Tolong jangan berlebihan memberi perhatian padaku." Setelahnya Naruto berjalan mendahului Mikoto.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

" _Tadaima_." Suara Sasuke lantas membuat Naruto—yang saat ini tengah terduduk di ruang TV dimana menghadap langsung pada pintu keluar—langsung menundukan wajahnya Setelah beberapa saat lalu _sapphire_ Naruto bertemu sapa dengan _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang."

"Ya. Ibu belum pulang?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah nakas TV dan meletakkan tas jinjingnya disana. Kemudian melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasi berwarna merah dengan ornament garis – garis abu – abu tersebut.

"Kau mengusirku?" Mikoto tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ayah pasti mencarimu."

"Aku masih ingin disini bersama Naruto. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku ajarkan padanya. Dan larangan – larangan apa saja yang tak baik bagi orang hamil."

"Mikoto–san!" Suara Naruto mengintrupsi.

"Apa? Kau memang tengah hamil."

"Berhentilah menyebut kata hamil. Itu membuatku muak!"

"Baik – baik."

"Bagaimana perkembangan keadaan Naruto?" Kini Sasuke kembali bertanya. Bahkan dengan santai ia mencicipi hasil masakan makan malam buatan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa memberi banyak jawaban. Tsunade masih menyelidiki perkembangan Naruto." Mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. "Baiklah. Kalian makan malam bersama. Aku akan pulang. Aku sadar aku masih memiliki tanggungan untuk melayani suamiku dirumah." Mikoto berjalan kearah Naruto. "Kau. Jagalah kandunganmu dengan benar. Aku berharap kau tak bertindak bodoh." Berniat mengusap perut Naruto, namun Naruto menepisnya.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerimanya?" Komentar Sasuke saat melihat Naruto bertindak demikian pada sang ibu. "Menerima keberadaan janinmu?"

Naruto menatap nyalang wajah Sasuke. "Aku hanya berharap, kau yang berada diposisiku. Biar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat sesuatu berdetak – detak dalam tubuhmu. Itu menggelikan."

"Sudahlah. Ibu tak apa Sasuke. Kita memang harus memahami keadaan Naruto." Mengambil tas miliknya yang digantung ditembok samping kanan, "Sasuke, mulai sekarang. Jadilah sosok selalu ada disisinya. Ia membutuhkan sandaran. Hanya kamu orangnya yang bisa, kau ayah dari janin yang Naruto kandung. Dan kehadiran seorang ayah akan sedikit menenangkan kegelisahan janin yang terjadi akibat kegelisahan yang terjadi pada sang ibu. Ayahmu dulu juga melakukan hal itu padaku. Saat aku mengandungmu dan Itachi." Mikoto menepuk bahu Sasuke, dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dia sangat menyukai permen jahe dan biskuit jahe. Itu meredakan mual yang ia alami. Percayalah Sasuke, anakmu menuruni semuanya darimu. Karena aku juga menyukai makanan itu ketika mengandungmu. Tidak seperti saat aku mengandung Itachi yang lebih suka memakan buah apel. Dia memang benar – benar anakmu." Mikoto menutup pembicaraannya dengan senyuman.

Mendengar penuturan Mikoto, Naruto kembali angkat bicara. "Mikoto–san. Berhentilah mengatakan hal semacam itu."

Mendapat penolakan dari Naruto, Mikoto hanya tersenyum sepenuh hati. "Ibu pulang dulu, Sasuke."

"Aku akan mengantar ibu hingga ibu mendapatkan taksi."

"Terimakasih. Naruto. Ibu pulang."

"Ya."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke dan Mikoto, membuat Naruto terasa dilempar kesuatu dimensi. Ia heran. Galau. Terbawa perasaan karena suasana yang ada.

Ibu?

Berapa lama Naruto tak mengucapkan kata itu. Atau, pernahkah ia mengucapkannya. Kehadiran Mikoto tak bisa dipungkiri membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto merasa senang. Perhatian wanita paruh baya tersebut tak ayal membuat Naruto seolah memiliki hal yang paling diinginkannya. Kehadiran seseorang yang tanpa diminta akan memberi perhatian khusus dan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Ya. Naruto merasa jika ia memiliki seseorang yang tak pernah dimilikinya. Seorang ibu.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana kala dirumah sakit, saat ia baru sadar dari pingsannya, Mikoto menyuapi dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk basah, dan membantu dirinya untuk mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Meski pada awalnya Naruto tetap bertindak dingin dan sering menolak. Bahkan Mikoto tetap memerhatikan dirinya setelah ia bertindak dan berkata kasar padanya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti menyinggung perasaan wanita tersebut.

Itu bukan salahnya. Itu bukan maksudnya. Ia hanya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Bertahun – tahun selama masa hidupnya. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang memberi perhatian berlebih kepada dirinya. Bahkan Mebuki atau Sakura sekalipun. Maka tak bisa salahkan jika tiba – tiba muncul seseorang yang begitu memerhatikanmu tapi kau merasa aneh. Menjaga jarak karena tak terbiasa. Sebab masa hidupmu selalu kau lalui sendiri tanpa orang lain. Dunia yang benar – benar sepi.

Naruto mengusap – usap pelan perutnya kala ia kembali mengalami pergerakan didalam sana. "Tidak 'kah bisa kau diam? Aku sedang dalam keadaan malas untuk mendiamkanmu. Jangan buat aku semakin membencimu." Naruto kembali mengusap, namun dengan tekanan yang kuat.

Apakah seperti ini juga yang kala itu dialami oleh ibu kandungnya. Membenci janin dalam tubuhnya, namun tak kuasa untuk menyingkirkannya. Mengubah kepribadian diri agar semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan seharusnya. Haruskah ia juga mengikuti alur dan mengubah diri agar ia tetap bertahan. Bertahan dengan perubahan status yang akan ia alami pasca ia melahirkan. Apakah dengan kasusnya ia juga dipanggil ibu?

Ibu?

Dari sekian banyak ibu – ibu di dunia ini. Mengapa harus dirinya yang menjalani takdir ini. Menjadi anak seorang wanita panggilan. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja ibu kandungnya mengidap HIV dan menurunkannya padanya. Mungkin kehidupannya tak akan sesulit ini.

"Aku tak pernah mempunyai ibu. Aku tak tau bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang orang tua. Lalu bagaimana aku menghadapimu?" Naruto memandang perutnya dimana sang jabang bayi tetap bergerak—gelisah. "Tidak seperti ayahmu yang memiliki seorang ibu yang 'luar biasa' tapi tetap menjadi seorang bajingan. Aku harap, meski kau tak besar bersamaku, jangan benci aku. Karena aku tak akan membesarkanmu. Takdir akan terus berulang. Meski bukan ditempat yang sama, mungkin kau juga akan berakhir di panti asuhan."

Bunyi pintu ditutup membuat narutomenolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke yang baru pulang dari mengantar Mikoto.

"Kita makan bersama. Setelahnya sku baru akan mandi." Sasuke mulai melepas dua kancing teratasnya dan menekuk lengan bajunya.

"Aku belum lapar." Naruto beranjak berdiri dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Namun pergerakannya dihentikan karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke di lengannya.

"Kau harus makan. Janinmu juga butuh asupan."

Tepis.

"Aku! Belum! Lapar!" Ulang Naruto.

"Kumohon Naruto. Makanlah."

"Untuk apa perhatianmu itu? Untukku? Untuk janinku? Mengapa kau begitu memerhatikanku kini?" Naruto menatap nyalang wajah Sasuke. "Kau terlambat Sasuke. Seharusnya bukan aku yang kau beri perhatian. Anakmu yang sebelumnya juga berhak kau beri perhatian. Tapi yang kau lakukan justru menyiksa Sakura dan merampas hidup mereka. Aku tak pantas Sasuke. Aku tak pantas kau perhatikan. Sakura lebih pantas. Lebih pantas." Naruto benar – benar meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak bisa membantah perkataannya sedikitpun.

Sasuke meninju ruang hampa—udara. "Sial." Umpatnya. Ternyata berubah tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Butuh waktu dan juga kepercayaan yang tinggi hingga ia benar – benar diterima.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya pada pintu kamar Naruto saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Aku akan makan jika aku lapar. Biasanya aku merasa lapar di tengah malam. Aku minta… aku minta tolong sisakan beberapa makanan untukku." Kemudian Naruto menutup pintunya cepat. Sementara diposisinya Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Bolehkah ia berharap ini adalah awal perubahan bahwa Naruto mulai menerimanya?

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini?" Tanya Fugaku begitu melihat istrinya menampakan wajahnya setelah dua hari tak terlihat.

"Ketempat putra bungsumu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" Duduk disebelah sang suami, Mikoto kemudian memijat lengan kanan sang suami.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

Mikoto menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan sang suami. "Mengunjunginya. Tentu saja. Apalagi?"

"Kau tak pernah samapai menginap sebelumnya."

"Apa salahnya jika aku menginap ditempat anakku?"

"Kau aneh Mikoto. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada _anata._ Aku hanya mengunjunginya karena aku benar – benar merindukannya. Lagipula ia juga baru keluar dari masalah yang meliputinya. Aku hanya ingin memberi perhatian layaknya ibu lainnya."

"Mengapa kau tidak begitu pada Itachi?"

"Kita tahu dengan pasti siapa Itachi dan siapa Sasuke."

"Kau pilih kasih Mikoto."

"Kau yang memulainya _anata._ Kau begitu memerhatikan Itachi sedari kecil. Salahkah jika aku hanya ingin memberi perhatian yang sama pada putra – putraku? Dia tersesat. Sasuke butuh pemandu arah untuk hidupnya."

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran Mikoto. Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu kerja? Aku masih bisa membiayai semua keperluanmu bahkan pembelanjaanmu. Seharusnya kau diam saja dirumah dan jadi istri dan ibu yang baik."

"Memulai pertengkaran?! Kau yang memancingku! Baik kita bahas dari awal. Kau yang mengizinkan Sasuke untuk lepas dari perhatian kita dulu. Membiarkannya tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Salah siapa jika saat itu Sasuke berubah menjadi anak nakal? Kau tau sendiri Itachi dan Sasuke berbeda. Aku mengizinkan Itachi karena Itachi bisa dipercaya. Tapi Sasuke? Ia mudah terpengaruh dunia luar."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Aku malas membahas putra kesayanganmu itu. Aku hampir tak punya muka akibat masalah yang dilakukannya."

" _Anata!"_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Naruto? Bangun. Makanan sudah siap." Sasuke beberapa kali mengetuk daun pintu kamar Naruto. Namun masih tak ada jawaban. _Jangan – jangan?_ "NARUTO! BUKA PINTUNYA! NARU—

"Bisa tidak membangunkan seseorang dengan cara normal?!" Seketika Naruto marah. "Aku tidak tuli." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf. Aku pikir kau akan bertindak bodoh lagi." Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. "Makanan sudah siap dimeja." Diposisinya, Naruto hanya memerhatikan Sasuke melalui gerak matanya. "Makanlah dengan benar. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan teh jahe. Aku berangkat kerja dulu." Pamit Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya kembali. "Aku bosan di apartemenmu terus. Aku ingin keluar, tapi…" Naruto mengusap perutnya, "Aku tak berani keluar sendiri."

"Besok sudah hari libur kerja. Kau tidak keberatan jika pergi denganku?" Tanya Sasuke hati – hati. Sebagai jawaban, meski sedikit ragu, Naruto mengangguk. "Kau ingin kemana?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Makam Sakura. Aku ingin mengunjunginya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan Naruto. "Baiklah."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Mikoto? Kau mengundurkan diri dari Dinas?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya." Jawab Mikoto dengan santai.

"Mengapa?"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan aku ada untuk kedua anakku?"

"Tapi tidak secepat ini keputusanmu."

"Kau jangan plin – plan Fugaku. Lagipula keputusan tertinggi pekerjaanku ada padaku. Aku hanya ingin membayar hutang kehadiranku untuk anak – anakku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?"

"Kita bahas nanti. Aku sedang sibuk mengumpulkan berkas – berkas."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto berjalan dengan terburu – buru saat mendengarkan bunyi bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi berkali – kali. "Untuk apa dia membunyikan bel saat ia membawa kunci apartemennya?" Gerutu Naruto selama perjalanan. "Kau! Untuk a—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat menatap siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bukan 'kah kau pemuda sialan itu? Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Fugaku–san?"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Laporan yang aku minta padamu, apakah sudah selesai?" Tanya Itachi kala Sasuke datang untuk memperbarui proposal tentang tender terbaru.

"Aku dan timku sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. Tapi minggu ini aku yakin laporan itu sudah ada dimejamu."

"Baiklah."

"Itachi. Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tentang kondisi Naruto?"

"Aku." Itachi tersenyum merendahkan. "Katakan saja aku seorang kakak yang kompleks. Harus mengetahui semuanya tentangmu."

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku masalah itu. Sudah lama aku mengetahuinya."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan berbelit. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Kau ini, Tidak ada sopan – soapanya."

"Sudah lama aku kehilangan tata kramaku."

"Baiklah. Yang menangani permasalahan Naruto adalah doketer bernama Tsunade bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kakak. "Beliau mempunyai seorang teman bernama Orochimaru. Kami ada proyek bersama. Masalah pembangunan rumah sakit baru di suatu daerah di Osaka. Aku mengetahuinya melalui orang tersebut." Sasuke hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Masuk akal. Jadi ia merasa puas. "Bagaimana perkembangan keadaan Naruto?"

"Kau baru mengatakan mengetahui semuanya lewat orang itu. Tapi kau bertanya padaku."

"Ayolah. Masa bertanya saja kau permasalahkan?"

"Yang kau tanya kondisi fisiknya atau mentalnya?"

"Mental."

"Dia masih menjaga jarak denganku. Dia juga belum begitu bisa menerima keberadaan janinnya."

"Sudah pantas dia seperti itu. Aku juga tak membayangkan jika aku berada diposisinya. Bayangkan. Ada sesuatu bergerak – gerak dalam tubuhmu, keluar rumah dalam keadaan perut buncit. Dunia seperti apa yang akan ku hadapi."

"Kau. Berhentilah memperburuk keadaan." Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sang kakak.

"Naruto yang kumaksud, kenapa kau yang keberatan?"

"Aku punya ikatan emosianal denganya kini."

"Lihat dirimu? Kau benar – benar berubah."

"Masalah bagimu?"

"Tidak. Hanya sa—

"—Itachi." Potong Sasuke. "Aku merasa tidak enak. Sesuatu seperti menggangguku."

"Jika begitu, pulanglah."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Naruto? Kau dimana?" Panggil Sasuke begitu memasuki apartemennya. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke~" Panggil Naruto dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Naruto yang tengah terduduk di toilet.

"Aku tak tahu. Tiba – tiba saja bagian belakangku berdarah," menunjukan tangannya setelah mengusap bagian pantatnya. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan anak ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa takut?"

Menatap beberapa saat telapak tangan Naruto, Sasuke bergegas membopong Naruto di dadanya. "Kita kerumah sakit. Sekarang!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

" _Fugaku–san?!"_

 _Meyakinkan indra penglihatannya bahwa seseorang yang berada di depannya benar – benar pemuda yang sempat atau bahkan masih dibencinya, membuat amarah Fugaku memuncak. Berjalan mendekati Naruto, Fugaku lantas mendorong bahu Naruto. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Nada suara Fugaku masih tinggi._

" _Sasuke yang memaksa saya untuk tinggal disini."_

" _Untuk apa dia memaksamu tinggal disini?" Fugaku tetap berjalan kedepan, menyudutkan posisi Naruto._

" _Berhentilah memojokan saya Fugaku–san. Jika anda ingin membicarakannya, kita bicarakan baik – baik."_

" _Untuk apa aku bertindak baik pada seseorang yang hampir membuat nama keluargaku malu?"_

" _Bukan saya yang menyebarkan foto itu."_

" _Tetap saja kau yang mencium_ —cih!— _putraku. Kau tetap patut dipersalahkan."_

" _Putra anda yang mendesak saya berbuat demikian. Karena_ —

"— _Karena apa? Kematian Sakura?" Fugaku tersenyum merendahkan._

" _Sopanlah jika anda berbicara. Dia telah meninggal. Anda tidak menghormati hal tersebut sama sekali."_

" _Jangan berbelit. Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu."_

" _Saya ingin menghukumnya. Bukan hukuman penjara yang biasanya anda berikan pada penjahat – penjahat diluar sana. Tapi hukuman mental."_

" _Apa kau tidak sadar tindakanmu tidak hanya berimbas pada Sasuke."_

" _Itu dia kesalahan saya. Saya tidak menduga bahwa saya juga menerima dampaknya."_

" _Aku tak peduli padamu. Tapi nama keluargaku telah kau nodai."_

" _Maaf saja jika demikian. Saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu andai saja anda mengajari putra bungsu anda dengan benar. Bukan menjadi bajingan seper_ —

— _PLAK!_

 _Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kekiri setelah mendapat dorongan keras di pipi kanannya. Fugaku menamparnya. Amat keras._

" _Jaga ucapanmu. Jangan kurang ajar. Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara. Lupa diri dimana saat ini kau tinggal. Lintah!"_

 _Mendengar perkataan demikian, emosi Naruto semakin terpancing. Dengan tenaga penuh ia mendorong pria paruh baya didepannya. Meski sempat membuat Fugaku terhuyung, Naruto tak sanggup berdiri tegak mendapati perlawanan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, ditambah dengan meningkatnya gravitasi akibat tekanan dari atas, Naruto terjembab dan jatuh dengan keras di lantai ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke._

" _Berani kau menyentuhku. Kau mati. Pergi dari sini hari ini juga. Tidak peduli Sasuke yang membawamu kesini. Pastikan nanti malam aku sudah tak_ _melihatmu_ _berada disini. Camkan itu!" Mengakhiri perkataan kasarnya, Fugaku berlalu begitu saja setelah memastikan Naruto tak akan membalasnya._

 _Diposisinya, Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk. Bukan karena marah hingga terdiam. Tapi karena ia merasa sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Perutnya mendadak sakit melebihi kram perut biasa. Nyerinya hingga di bagian punggung._

" _Ssssthh. Arghh." Menggeram pelan, Naruto berusaha berdiri. Berjalan tertatih sembari memegangi perut ke arah kamar mandi. Tak sadar jika sesuatu yang hangat mulai terasa_ _mengalir_ _di_ _bagian_ _belakangnya._

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Halo? Ibu?"

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Aku di rumah sakit. Kemarilah. Naruto mengalami pendarahan."

"Ya Tuhan? Jadi benar jika ayahmu telah menyakitinya?"

"Apa? Ayah? Aku justru tak mengetahuinya."

"Nanti ibu ceritakan. Sekarang kau tenanglah. Sebentarlagi ibu kesana."

"Hn."

"Berdoalah dengan baik."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pemuda itu?" Ini kali pertama Mikoto benar – benar mengeluarkan amarahnya. Bahkan pertengkaran – pertengkaran antara mereka tak pernah membuat seorang Mikoto berkata dengan nada teramat tinggi. Tak memperdulikan jika ia sedang berada diruangan kerja sang suami.

"Untuk apa kau marah padaku? Aku hanya tak ingin pemuda sial itu menganggu kehidupanku. Merusak nama baik Uchiha." Tak kalah emosi, Fugaku juga mengeluarkan nada tinggi.

"Tidak 'kah kau sadar jika pemuda itu spesial?"

"Selain ia seorang gay. Aku tak tahu yang lainnya."

"Berhentilah mementingkan nama baik keluarga. Kau nyaris membunuh dua nyawa."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Miko."

"Aku tak mengada – ada. Pemuda itu memang spesial. Aku tahu pasti jika kau telah mengetahui Sasuke pernah memperkosanya. Dan kini pemuda itu tengah mengandung anak Sasuke."

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong. Untuk apa kau mengarang cerita."

"Dia memang spesial. Sulit aku menjelaskannya jika kau mendengarkan ucapanku saja tak bisa."

"Mana ada orang waras yang menerima begitu saja kenyataan bahwa ada seorang lelaki dapat mengandung Miko. Kau tak bisa membodohiku."

"Aku harus bertindak bagaimana agar kau percaya padaku."

"Jauhkan mereka berdua."

"Tidak akan. Ya Tuhan Fugaku. Tidak 'kah kau melihat perkembangan Sasuke sejak ada Naruto?"

"Kau bercanda? Perubahan macam apa maksudmu. Itu sudah kewajiban Sasuke untuk kembali mengharumkan nama baik keluarga."

"Sasuke berubah karena merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Bahkan ia semakin bersikap dewasa semenjak mengetahui jika Naruto tengah mengandung anaknya."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata – kata menjijikan itu. Aku tak sudi putra bungsuku bersamanya. Terlebih dengan adanya anak haram yang melawan takdir itu."

"Yang Naruto kandung adalah anak Sasuke. Cucumu. Tidak 'kah kau mengerti?"

"Aku. Tak. Peduli. Dan berhentilah menceritakan hal ini, itu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Maka biarkan mereka tetap bersama. Sasuke tengah belajar menjadi pribadi yang baik. Terlebih dengan keberadaan Na—

—"Hentikan pembelaanmu pada pemuda asing tersebut. Itu semakin membuatku muak."

Mikoto tersentak saat mendengar Fugaku semakin meninggikan kata terakhir di depan wajahnya, "Dan kejahatan tersiratmu juga telah menghilangkan kemanusianmu Fugaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menghilangkan jejak kematian Sakura. Tidak 'kah kau merasa bersalah pada Kizashi? Aku memang menyayangi kedua putraku. Tapi aku tak akan sepertimu hanya karena nama baik."

"Berhentilah menghakimiku. Kau juga beruntung atas apa yang kulakukan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mikototersenyum meremehkan **,** kemudianmenggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku jutru merasa berdosa kau libatkan dalam permasalahan itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Berhentilah mencampuri hidup Sasuke. Dan jangan kau ganggu lagi pemuda itu."

"Kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku?"

"Aku lebih memilih anak – anakku dari pada suamiku namun dia kini layaknya orang yang tak kukenali."

"Jaga ucapanmu. Aku masih suamimu."

"Tidak lagi. Kita akan bercerai. Aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup denganmu."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke melakukan aktivitas berulang selama setengah jam terakhir. Berdiri di dekat pintu kemudian duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih khusus penunggu, atau berjalan bolak – balik di sekitar ruangan dimana Naruto tengah ditangani. Menunggui hasil dari pemeriksaan dari keadaan Naruto tak pernah semenegangkan ini. Ia yang dipenuhi pikiran negatif terlebih dengan alasan mengapa Naruto mengalami hal tersebut amat sangat menganggu ketenangannya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia memberitahu perihal keadaan Naruto pada sang ibu. Namun wanita paruh baya tersebut tak kunjung memunculkan diri. Ia butuh penjelasan. Ia butuh dorongan moril. Ia butuh petuah – petuah lama yang dulu sering diabaikannya. Meski dari luar Sasuke tetap nampak tak butuh siapa – siapa dengan aksen dingin dan wajah tak peduli. Nyatanya Sasuke tetaplah butuh sandaran.

"Sasuke?"

"Ibu?"

Mikoto segera berjalan menuju sang anak bungsu. Mengusap punggung Sasuke memberikan pengertian dan rasa prihatin mendalam. "Maafkan ibu. Ibu tak tahu jika Ayahmu merasa penasaran hingga memutuskan mengunjungi apartemenmu."

"Sudahlah tak apa. Keadaan Naruto sekarang adalah prioritas."

"Ibu benar – benar menyesal. Kita banyak – banyaklah berdoa. Pendaharan di trimester kedua adalah hal yang berbahaya."

"Aku seperti sedang menjalani sebuah karma." Sasuke memandang tulisan ' _on_ ' yang tengah menyala di depan ruangan yang ia tatap. "Aku benar – benar tak ingin kehilanganya kini. Baik Naruto, juga… anakku. Terlebih Naruto belum benar – benar memaafkanku."

"Semua butuh waktu Sasuke."

"Itu yang aku takutkan. Aku takut kehabisan waktu."

"Ibu masih penasaran. Mengapa dulu kau begitu tega membunuh janin dalam kandungan Sakura?"

"Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi hubungan kami tidak dalam keadaan yang baik." Sasuke memandang wajah sang ibu sembari mendekatkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak ada hal spesifik, semua berjalan begitu saja. Seolah hubungan kami selama dua tahun terabaikan. Dan aku melakukannya begitu saja."

"Kali ini. Saat bersama Naruto. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Sama seperti aku ingin menjaga Sakura di awal hubungan kami. Aku juga ingin melindungi Naruto."

"Kau? Kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Aku masih yakin aku bukan seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Tapi aku merasa memiliki ikatan emosional dengannya kini. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat ingin melindunginya. Melindungi mereka berdua. Karena aku tahu, mereka memiliki masa depan dimana harus ada yang melindungi mereka berdua. Naruto dengan keadaannya yang dapat mengandung, dan janin Naruto yang kelak akan lahir pastilah menjadi hal yang kontrofersial. Aku tak ingin mereka mengalami beban yang lebih besar dari ini. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang aku berikan pada Naruto. Aku berharap anak yang akan Naruto lahirkan kelak tak lahir dalam keadaan yang buruk. Aku ingin memberikan mereka kehidupan yang layak."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya bisa serumit ini?" Itachi datang dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya **.** Namun hanya satu yang ia ucapkan.

"Ayahmu mendatangi apartmen adikmu. Terjadi perdebatan. Dan sepertinya Fugaku bertindak kasar pada Naruto."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"Sasuke saat ini masih menemui dokter Tsunade. Kita berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa."

"Tak kusangka ayah begitu keras melarang hubungan mereka berdua."

"Maafkan ibu. Ibu teledor hingga tak mengetahui tindakan ayahmu. Bahkan ibu tak bisa menjaga kalian berdua. Dan janin dalam kandungan Naruto."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Jangan bebani pikiran ibu dengan masalah ini. Ibu adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah aku dan Sasuke miliki." Menuntun sang ibu untuk duduk, Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sudahalah. Ibu istirahat saja. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik – baik saja."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Ibu sedang ada perselisihan pendapat dengan ayahmu. Izinkan ibu tinggal di apartemenmu."

"Apa karena masalah ini?" Mikoto mengangguk. "Ibu tak perlu izin. Rumahku rumah ibu juga. Ibu bebas untuk tinggal kapan saja."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Bukankah sudah cukup jika anda menjelaskannya saja pada saya?"

"Maaf Sasuke. Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu. Namun lebih baik jika ibumu juga mengetahui perihal keadaan Naruto. Beliau juga pernah mengandung. Ia lebih berpengalaman permasalahan seperti ini."

"Hn. Baiklah."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Tsunade masih belum menjelaskannya padaku. Ia memintamu untuk ikut menemuinya."

"Baiklah."

Menuntun sang ibu kembali menuju ruang kerja Tsunade, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap sang kakak. "Tolong tunggu Naruto. Aku takut ia terjaga tanpa ada seorangpun disisinya."

Tersenyum hangat, Itachi menjawab, "Hn."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Dapat dihasilkan jika pendarahan yang dialami Naruto diklasifikasikan menjadi dua penyebab. Faktor pertama, pendarahan Naruto terjadi karena adanya perubahan pada serviks dumana hal tersebut terjadi karena pada masa kehamilan sedang terjadi produksi darah yang lebih banyak. Darah dalam tubuh ini berfungsi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan janin. Dimana aktifitas dalam tubuh ini berbeda halnya yang terjadi pada wanita. Karena pergesaran serviks yang dialami Naruto, maka darah mengalir keleher rahim dan bergesekan dengan serviks yang memicu adanya pendarahan. Jenis pendarahan ini tidak membahayakan baik bagi janin maupun sang ibu." Diposisinya Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade dengan seksama. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto. "Namun bukan hanya itu. Naruto juga mengalami preeklampsi. Preeklampsi adalah keadaan dimana tingginya tekanan darah ibu (140/90 mmHg) disertai terdapatnya protein dalam air seni saat pemeriksaan laboratorium pada saat umur kehamilan lebih dari 20 minggu. Preeklampsia merupakan ancaman yang mematikan bagi ibu dan janin yang dikandung ibu. Apabila preeklampsi tidak ditangani dengan baik, maka akan berlanjut menjadi eklampsi (kejang kehamilan) yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian baik pada ibu maupun janin. Pemeriksaan yang berkala selama kehamilan bisa mendeteksi secara dini kejadian preeklampsia dan mencegah komplikasi dari penyakit ini. Ibu hamil yang mengalami preeklampsia tidak akan mengalami gejala yang berarti kecuali preeklampsia berat. Dan kita bersyukur preeklampsi Naruto tergolong ringan. Namun aku tetap akan memantau perkembangannya. Maka dari itu aku memanggil kalian untuk memastikan beberapa hal berkaitan dengan preeklampsi yang diderita Naruto." Mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku dadanya, Tsunade bersiap menulis. " Apakah Naruto pernah mengeluh nyeri di bagian ulu hati, pandangan kabur, sakit kepala yang hebat?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab.

"Mual muntah yang berlebihan?"

"Naruto masih mengalami mual dan muntah hingga sekarang. Tapi biasanya mereda saat ia memakan beberapa olahan jahe."

"Bengkak pada wajah dan tangan?"

"Aku rasa ia mengalami pembengkakan wajah. Namun tidak pada anggota badan yang lain."

"Tanda–tanda tersebut harus diwaspadai dan segera ditangani, seharusnya jika terindikasi seperti hal diatas, segera periksakan sebelum mengalami komplikasi kejang. Meski tidak semua crri tersebut merupakan tanda preeklampsia."

"Apa yang terjadi pada janin jika si ibu mengalami preeklampsia?" Mikoto menyuarakan keingintahuannya.

"Preeklampsia bisa mempengaruhi janin, dan membuat pertumbuhan janin terhambat. Selain itu preeklampsia juga dapat membuat jumlah cairan ketuban menjadi berkurang, padahal cairan ketuban merupakan pelindung janin dari guncangan tubuh ibu."

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan preeklampsia?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Melahirkan bayi yang dikandung akan mengakhiri preeklampsia, namun dokter akan melakukan banyak pertimbangan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jika telah diketahui mengalami preeklampsia saat menjelang persalinan, biasanya dokter akan menyarankan untuk melakukan induksi persalinan, namun jika masih jauh dari usia kehamilan untuk persalinan, maka dokter akan memberikan beberapa obat agar tidak terjadi komplikasi."

"Apakah obat yang diberikan dokter Aman untuk si ibu dan janin?" Sasuke tetap mengejar jawaban terbaik dari Tsunade.

"Obat yang diberikan sudah diteliti dan dinyatakan aman untuk si ibu dan janin. Obat yang diberikan pada kasus preeklampsia bertujuan untuk menurunkan tekanan darah, mencegah kejang, dan mematangkan paru–paru bayi anda agar siap dilahirkan. Aku akan sebisa mungkin akan memperlama masa kehamilan agar janin cukup usia saat dilahirkan." Memandang kedua keluarga pasiennya yang kini bernafas lega, Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekali lagi. Kegawatdaruratan medis yang terjadi selama kehamilan trimester kedua harus diwaspadai karena dapat mengancam nyawa janin dan ibu. Cara yang paling mudah untuk mencegah hal tersebut adalah dengan cara rutin periksa ke bidan atau dokter, agar semua riwayat kehamilan tercatat dan bisa mencegah hal–hal yang tidak diinginkan sedini mungkin. Terlepas jika hal yang terjadi pada Naruto kini adalah karena kecelakaan eksternal."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kau sudah bangun nak?" Mikoto yang sedari tadi mengusap jelaian rambut Naruto meneteskan air matanya ketika mendapati Naruto tersadar.

"Mikoto–san. Janinku?"

"Dia selamat. Kau adalah pemuda yang kuat. Tsunade sudah menyatakan jika janinmu tak kenapa – napa."

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Aku mendadak merasa takut. Aku takut—" Naruto kebingungan mengungkapkannya. Dia tertekan. Dia tak mengharapkan keberadaan janinnya, malah cenderung ingin menyingkirkannya. Namun ketika ia hampir kehilangan janinnya, Naruto justru takut kehilangan. Pemikiran dan perasaannya masih berubah – ubah. Ia menyalahkan Sasuke dan membenci janin dalam kandungannya, namun dilain sisi ia telah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Dan kini kehilangan janinnya adalah hal yang tak diinginkannya. "Dapat mengandung memanglah bukan takdirku **.** Tapi Aku takut kehilangannya di tengah jalan."

"Ssssttt." Mikoto segera merangkul kepala Naruto. "Sudah. Yang penting kau dan janinmu selamat. Kami berjanji akan melindungimu dari apapun. Termasuk suamiku."

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _Learn to be a mother, because your baby's future depends on what you learn._

 **Mikoto**

 _Mpreg it's not my destiny. But now, I love you more than anything._

 **Naruto**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah berbaring di satu – satunya ranjang di ruangan tersebut dengan posisi punggung setengah tegak, disampingnya Mikoto dengan telatenmenyuapi Naruto. Itachi telah pamit sejak kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Kini ia berdiri sembari bersandar di daun pintu. Ia baru saja kembali setelah menemui Tsunade lagi untuk membahas perihal perawatan Naruto di rumah sakit. Meski telah dinyatakan aman, Tsunade tetap menegaskan agar Naruto dirawat terlebih lebih lama di rumah sakit. Wanita lanjut usia tersebut masih memiliki kekhawatiran terhadap keadaan Naruto maupun janin yang tengah dikandungnya. Dan Sasuke serta Mikoto hanya mampu mengikuti hal yang terbaik.

Beberapa kali mata _sapphire_ Naruto mengerling dan bertemu sapa dengan _onyx_ miliknya. Namun Naruto selalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tetap menatap pada satu titik. Wajah Naruto.

Benar – benar tak dapat ia jelaskan bagaimana perasaanya saat Naruto tersadar beberapa jam yang lalu. Nafas panjang pertanda perasaan lega menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan dirinya saat itu.

Mendapati Mikoto telah selesai dengan menyuapi Naruto, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua orang tersebut. "Tsunade memutuskan mengharuskan Naruto untuk dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Aku berencana memindahkannya di kelas yang lebih baik. Ada kasur dan sofa bagi penunggu. Nanti malam Itachi akan kembali datang. Membawa beberapa pakaian dan menjemputmu. Biarlah aku saja yang menginap dan menungguinya."

"Tapi—

—"Naruto adalah tanggung jawabku. Ibu beristirahatlah dengan benar. Tadi ayah menelponku. Dan aku pikir ibu butuh istirahat juga." Memegang bahu wanita paruh baya tersebut, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ibu pasti belum makan. Mau aku temani kekantin?"

"Tidak. Ibu sendiri saja. Kau tungguilah Naruto."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan dipindah ruangkan. Kelas VIP cukup?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tadi dipakai sang ibu.

"Semua itu uangmu. Aku tak berhak menentukan."

"Haruskah kita bertengkar saat ini? Kau baru saja melewati masa kritis."

"Berada disisimu selalu membuat emosiku naik."

"Haruskah aku menemuimu jika kau telah tertidur?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto cepat. "Jangan. Aku tak enak jika selalu merepotkan Mikoto-san. Maksudku, ibumu."

"Sudahlah," membenarkan kembali posisi ranjang ke kemiringan standart. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat."

"Hmm."

Mengusir waktu, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan membuka beberapa aplikasi yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan canggung yang ia alami. "Aku lupa. Saat kau pingsan dulu. Aku bertemu dengan Sai. Dia berpesan jika beberapa teman kampusmu menanyakan perihal keberadaanmu. Tapi aku tak memberitahunya. Apakah tindakanku benar?"

"Masih perlukah aku menjawabnya. Sepertinya kau sudah tau seperti apa kau harus bertindak."

"Apakah kau masih begitu marah padaku?"

"Lupakan percakapan seperti ini. Aku malas membalasnya."

Sasuke terdiam. Memandang wajah Naruto yang tak memandangnya sedikitpun. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih untuk bertahan. Terimakasih untuk tetap sadar demi janinmu."

"Ck!"

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kita mau kemana? Bukankah kita ada rapat dua jam lagi?"

"Aku telah membatalkan acara rapat dihari ini. Aku juga telah meminta beberapa kepala cabang untuk menghandel beberapa persoalan. Kau diam saja dan ikuti aku."

"Bukan 'kah dari pada kita bepergian tidak jelas seperti ini, akan lebih baik aku menggantikan ibu menunggui Naruto."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudahlah. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Memutar setir kekiri melintasi jalan tol menuju daerah Hiragen. "Satu lagi, jangan terlalu sering kau perlihatkan kelemahanmu itu di depan Naruto. Ia pasti akan semakin membencimu. Berubah memang poin penting, tapi jangan jadi orang lain agar Naruto mau memafkanmu. Tetaplah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, beri dia perhatian mendalam namun tak berlebihan. Sebenci – bencinya ia dengamu, kalian memang memiliki ikatan emosional kini. Ia membutuhkanmu begitu pula denganmu. Anak kalian membutuhkan kalian."

"Berhentilah mengguruiku."

"Terimakasih kembali."

" _Shit."_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kalian?" Seorang laki – laki berpawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna senja muncul setelah Itachi beberpa kali menekan bel.

"Juugo?" Sasuke tak percaya menyaksikan sahabat lamanya setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

"Kau juga ikut Sasuke?" Membuka pintu rumahnya semakin lebar, "Masuklah. Anggap rumah sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika Juugo tinggal disini?" Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan sang kakak. Selain menjadi direktur utama perusahan miliknya, apa yang sebenarnya pria matang tersebut lakukan? Menjadi seorang intelegent? Banyak sekali yang diketahui Itachi namun tidak dengannya.

Itachi menaikan kedua bahunya. "Suami Juugo adalah _kohai_ ku di SMP."

"Suami?"

"Anggap saja Juugo sama denganmu. Dia gay." Melihat ekspresi datar diwajah sang adik, Itachi menjadi tersenyum. "Mereka menikah di Amerika tentu saja. Tidak disini. Pernikahan sejenis belum dilegalkan di Jepang."

"Aku harap bir ringan cukup untuk menyuguh kalian."

"Lebih dari cukup." Mewakili jawaban sang adik, Itachi yang berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan studimu Sasuke? Sudahkah kau menjadi teknisi?"

"Pembisnis." Koreksi Itachi. "Sasuke menepis semua kesempatan yang dia miliki karena seseorang."

"Apakah Sakura?" Merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya, Juugo menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Maaf aku lupa ia telah meninggal. Lalu karena siapa?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Dan kemana jagoan kecilmu? Lama aku tak melihatnya?"

"Ryo? Sedang ganti baju. Ayahnya baru selesai memandikannya."

Diposisinya, Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan percakapan tersebut. Siapa yang mereka bahas? Anak Juugo? Anak dengan suaminya? Adopsi 'kah?

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Terlihat sangat akrab melebihiku? Apa yang tak kuketahui?"

Juugo tertawa hambar. "Itachi pernah bekerjasama denganku dalam beberapa tender. Tapi ia tak pernah mempertemukanku dengan sahabatku. Bahkan memberikan nomor ponselmu saja tidak. Ia s'lalu berkata bahwa masih belum saatnya. Tapi tiba – tiba kalian datang."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi seolah tak percaya. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahlah." Meminum suguhan dari Juugo setelah beradu denting gelas. "Jadi kau membawaku jauh – jauh hanya ingin aku bertemu dengan Juugo?"

"Bukan Juugo, melainkan suaminya. Dan anak mereka, Ryo."

"Paman 'Tachi!~" Panggil seorang bocah berusia empat tahunan dengan riangnya. Seorang anak dengan surai sama dengan Juugo menghampiri Itachi, dan langsung memeluknya. "Apa paman bawa oleh – oleh untuk Ryo?"

"Tidak. Paman bawa oleh – olehnya buat adik kecil."

"Yaahhh~"

"Ryo. Turunlah. Tidak sopan begitu."

Seorang dengan model rambut layaknya tentara keluar dari ruang belakang. Dan yang membuat mata Sasuke membola adalah, ketika dilihatnya perut pria tersebut sangat membuncit. Seperti hamil tua. Apakah dia?

"Sasuke?" Sapa pria tersebut.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

* * *

.

 **Big thanks to Follower and Favorites:**

88jewel, Aiko Michishige, Ai no Est, AkaiHasami, Akaichurippu960, Akane-Rihime Akasuna no Akemi Akira. Akira Phantomthief Angel Muaffi Aozora Doflaminggo Aprieelyan Astia Aoi BLUEFIRE0805 BenzoAle Candy Chan-Cc ChaaChulie247 ChientzNimea2Wind Christal Otsu ChukheNalu 4ev Ciput Cyclone Keviar Dahlia Lyana Palevi Dark Deep'O'world Deyerraa Dodomppa Elysifujo Eucallysca Putly Euishifujoshi Eun810 Fiandra Hana Fuyuka HanaHanami69 Harukarara Hikari kireina IdahKhalifah1 Ihfaherdiati892 Ineedtohateyou Izca RizcassieYJ JirinHope JustCallMeAzi Kagamiyo Neko Kiritzu-kunn Kris hanhun Kyufit0327 shirota strain L Rhy Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper Linn Nami Lubaby Ayu935 Lusy922 MimiTao MineTetsuya Mio Yeager Miyu Mayada Mushi kara-chan Namikaze Otorie Nayuya Nia Yuuki Nikeisha Farras Nita Nitachi Novalia Airis NowMe OhChoLee Okada Hikami Pororokkamj Princess Vissa Ranmaray RisaSano Ryuu Sakamaki SNCKS SNS176 SNlop Schein Mond Shinpopay Shizuka Rein TheopilaMax UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya Vincent Aresh Vipris Whirllu04 Xiao Chozou XiuNiiChan YukiIcePrincess Yuli Alvianita Yuu-chan Namikaze ai aragaki ai ayoshi aiumax akira lia amai no egao anara17 andiiramayana aprilyarahmadani aqizakura askasufa asyifaaulia31 atika chan baexian ree belfacimut blackjackcrong blue butler bright16 chipana d14napink delphiaa elf depdeph , .1, egatoti, eishaa-chan, ellandaallen, elleinadk, helenasiwonena, , hijkLEETEUK, himefujo29, honoka chi, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, kimidori Rg-Sn, krilanceo, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, .184, litlepanpan, littletaeminho, lynhee4, manyulz, margritFlow, megumi ichikawa, mikoharu, miyuukisuu1, momo loner, musriaya, naehyuk6, nelsonthen52, norfatimah96, .146, Oct-93, parkrey46, reiths89, ristia15, rulianaexotics, , sakuranatsu90, 31, sasunaru1106, sasunarulee, sejin kimkai, shanzec, shinzun, sivanya anggarada, takumiimona, tiaseka95, tieneelau, uchiha hana hime, ueshima-sama, umeakiko, uzumakinamikazehaki, , 34, xoxo12553, yamamura sayuri, yamito chan, , yongchan, youngnoona, yukiko senju, yunaucii, zhiewon189, zielavienaz96,zizi'd exo.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Rangkuman review:**

 **Sifat Sasuke terlalu cepat berubah:** Udah di edit bagian itu. Maaf kalo character development nya kecepetan.

 **Updatenya jangan lama – lama:** Maaf deh. Ane sadar lama updatenya. Udah sebulan lebih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hidup Ane juga ga berputar di FFN doing.

 **Ganti penname:** Kayaknya g bisa. Dan kenapa Ane harus ganti nama akun Ane?

 **Masa lalu Naruto:** Masih mikir enaknya diceritain lengkap apa enggak.

 **Bikin Sasu menderita:** Kroyok bareng – bareng aja. Kwkwkwwk.

 **Penjelasan tentang medisnya bikin mumet:** Hahahah. Jangankan yang baca, yang nulis aja gak ngerti maksudnya apa. Kwkwkwkwkw.

 **Momen SasuNaru sweet-sweet-tan:** Bertahap bro.

 **Gak suka Mpreg:** Maaf kalo Mpreg Ane GaJe #Bungkuk2. Tapi nap abaca fic Ane?

 **Ending di chap brapa?** Entahlah. Semakin di tulis, ini fic semakin pingin lebih panjang.

 **Endingnya bakal setelah Naru hamil apa enggak?** Ikutin aja ya.

 **NB:** Yang udah tau siapa Ane sebenarnya, dan tahu nama **penname Ane sebelumnya**. _Congratulation!—_ buat apa? Kalo ditanya apakah fic di akun sebelumnya di lanjut atau tidak. Jawabannya tidak. Karena udah diremake dan menjadi fic – fic di akun ini. Ane hadir dengan nama penname baru karena ingin memulai lagi dari awal. Dengan gaya bahasa yang lain. Dan Ane ingin lebih bebas. Bebas berimajinasi dengan fic Ane. Sebab akun lama Ane ada yang Ane kenal di kenyataan.—Anggap aja Ane malu punya fic rate M.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Curcolan gak penting:**

Huwwaaaaaaa. Ane lagi kesemsem. Kepincut. Fall in Love. Ama film Like Love. Meleleh ingus di idung liat lemonan AZY ama MD. Lemes. Lutut Lemes. Makasih yang udah rekomen. Dan Ane rekoendasiin bagi kalian – kalian yang udah support aku. Dan ane sangat excited ama Like Love 2: Nobody Knows but Me. Emaaakkkk. Ane jatuh cinta ama An Ziyan. Jatuh cintanya sampe kebawa mimpi. Suer. Baru kali ini Ane suka cowo sampe segininya. Pokoknya Kong Chuinan Ane padamu. Muaaachhh. #PLAK

(https) (:/www) (.youtube) (.com) (/watch?v=iEq_lft14X0)

(https) (:/www) (.youtube) (.com) (/watch?v=yWQhf_NJGVM)

Satu lagi film yang bikin Ane klepek – klepek. Amphetamine. Aduh – aduh, itu seme Sasuke banget. Ukenya juga Naruto banget. Daniel seorang pegawai kantoran yang biseksual ketemu Kafka pemuda buta huruf yang kerja jadi pelatih kebugaran. Pokoknya aku rekomen deh. Tapi ati – ati. Banyak scene naked alias telanjang. Yang demen ya tancap aja.

(http) (:/www) (.veoh) (.com) (/watch/v57294224PwXT97QE)

Akhir kata. Kalo udah nonton film – film diatas. Wajib kasih tau Ane. Boleh review boleh PM. Sms juga boleh. Kok?

NB: Kayaknya Ane minta doa yang banya. Tiga minggu lagi UTS. Satu bulan setengah kemudian Ane kudu KKN. Ane harap fic ini selesai sebelum KKN. Amin.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Akhir kata. Wassalam. See you in next chap. Long kiss from Surabaya, 27 September 2015. Cup Cup Muaccch.


	6. Chapter kelima

AYA  
Pelampiasan — Ane  
AYA

 _ **Disclaimer**_  
Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **How Man Giving Natural Birth?**  
© Pelampiasan Ane

 **Quote's**  
© Ded*s Ratu Bumi Tumap*l  
Terdapat beberapa _quote_ di chapter ini yang dengan indahnya saya ambil tanpa izin.

 _ **Summary**_  
Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki.

 _ **Pairing**_  
SasuNaru. _Always_! Banzai!

 _ **Genre**_  
 _Hurt / Comfort / Family / Romance_

 _ **Warning**_  
Hal - hal absurd karena yang nulis orang Indo, yang di tulis orang Jepang.

 _ **Beta**_ _**Reader**_  
JustCallMeAzi

 **Status**  
Bagian Kelima

 _ **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.**_  
 _ **Happy reading for everyone!**_

 **Dilarang** _ **copy paste**_ **, sebagian atau bahkan keseluruhan dari fiksi ini**

AYA  
Pelampiasan — Ane  
AYA

 _"Sebentar lagi kau akan dipindahruangkan. Kelas VIP cukup?"_

 _"Semua itu uangmu. Aku tak berhak menentukan."_

 _"Haruskah kita bertengkar saat ini? Kau baru saja melewati masa kritis."_

 _"Berada disisimu selalu membuat emosiku tinggi."_

 _"Haruskah aku menemuimu jika kau telah tertidur?"_

 _"Tidak! Jangan! Aku tak merasa tak nyaman jika selalu merepotkan Mikoto-san. Maksudku... ibumu."_

 _"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beristirahat."_

 _"Hmm."_

Naruto, _Saat kau pingsan dulu. Aku bertemu dengan Sai. Dia berpesan jika beberapa teman kampusmu menanyakan perihal keberadaanmu. Tapi aku tak memberitahunya. Aku harap tindakanku benar."_

 _"Masih perlukah aku menjawabnya. Sepertinya kau sudah tau seperti apa kau harus bertindak."_

 _"Apakah kau masih begitu marah padaku?"_

 _"Lupakan percakapan seperti ini. Aku malas membalasnya."_

 _"Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali... Terimakasih untuk tetap sadar demi janinmu."_

 _"Ck!"_

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Naruto terjaga dengan peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Interaksi dengan Sasuke kala itu menjadi alunan melodi dalam mimpinya. Entah alasan apa hingga dirinya memimpikan hal itu. ia sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya.

Menghela nafas panjang. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih air mineral dalam gelas yang diberi penutup diatasnya. Tiga tegukan Naruto lakukan untuk menyesap tiga perempat air dalam gelas. Kemudian kembali meletakan gelas tersebut ditempatnya.

Sasuke~

Entah mengapa nama itu begitu mengusik Naruto saat ini. Mungkin karena efek dari mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Dimana ada Sasuke sebagai objek mimpinya.

Ya, mungkin saja.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, namun pikiran Naruto kini tengah melayang. Melayang ke kejadian pra dia dibawa kerumah sakit saat ia mengalami pendarahan.

Kejadian diamana ia benar – benar merasa ketakutan akan kehilangan kandungannya.

Kejadian dimana untuk pertama kali Sasuke melakukan kontak fisik dengannya setelah beberapa waktu ia menghabiskan waktu di apartemen pria berambut unik tersebut.

Kejadian dimana wajah putih Sasuke semakin memucat ketika melihat darah yang menempel ditangan Naruto sesaat setelah Naruto menyentuh bagian belakangnya.

Kejadian dimana Sasuke bergegas membopong Naruto didadanya. Berjalan cepat menuju lift. Meletakkan Naruto di kursi penumpang dengan hati – hati namun tetap bertindak cepat.

Berteriak di ponsel pintar miliknya saat menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dan memberitahu bahwa ia membutuhkan sikap siaga karena butuh pertolongan cepat.

Segala yang Sasuke lakukan kala itu benar – benar terpampang jelas dihadapan Naruto ditengah rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Dan itu sungguh amat menganggu Naruto. Karena hal tersebut terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Setiap _scene_ dimana menganggambarkan satu jenis ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kehawatiran!

"Ada apa denganku?"

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

 _Apa yang tengah terjadi?_  
 _Rasa apa ini?_  
 _Kenapa perihnya terasa nikmat?_  
 _Kenapa pedihnya terasa begitu berarti?_  
 _Kenapa justru kegaduhan hati ini terasa inidah?_  
 _Mungkinkah aku punya rasa?_

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Untuk apa menghubungiku?"

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara 'Miko?"

"Berhentilah mengangguku. Aku sedang malas berinteraksi denganmu."

"Semakin kau melindungi mereka. Semakin keras pula aku akan memisahkan mereka."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tak akan pernah menerima anak dari pemuda sial itu. Hanya akan membawa masalah kedepannya."

"Tidak, jika kita bisa menjaganya."

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku tak akan pernah sudi melakukannya. Pulanglah. Kita bicarakan baik – baik."

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah."

"Mikoto!"

Tut~ Tut~ Tut~

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Fugaku melempar ponsel miliknya kearah samping kanan. Menyebabkan elektronik berbentuk persagi panjang dengan ukuran lima inch itu menghantam lantai, memantul di tembok, dan kembali tergeletak di lantai.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi tak terkendali? Kehadiran bocah tersebut benar – benar mengacaukan segala hal." Fugaku menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku putar miliknya, memangku keningnya dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah beberapa saat ia memijat pelipisnya sebagai bentuk dari simbol bahwa ia tengah mengalami rasa pusing, Fugaku memilih untuk mengangkat ganggang telepon kerjanya dan menekan angka 4.

"Shisui. Cari tau keberadaan pemuda bernama Naruto di rumah sakit – rumah sakit daerah ini. Laporkan padaku secepatnya."

" _Baik komisaris._ "

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik sang sahabat lama. Punggungnya ia tegakkan pertanda ia tengah dalam keadaan serius. Air muka yang ia tunjukan menegaskan jika perhatiaanya sedang terfokus pada suatu hal. Bibir tipisnya yang sedari tadi terdiam karena ketidakadaan jawaban akan situasi yang ada, mulai berbicara. "Jelaskan!" Ucapnya singkat dan bersifat mutlak.

Itachi hanya menaikan bahunya mendapati sikap dingin adiknya saat ini.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terarah pada bocah berumur empat tahun didepannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Sertakan juga siapa anak kecil yang sedang merengek dipangkuan Itachi." Melipat tangan di depan dada, "Selesaikan apa yang kalian mulai."

Mengambil alih tugas dalam menjawab, pria berambut ala tentara tersebut dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah sang suami. Sebelum tepat benar – benar terduduk, tangan kananya menahan perut buncitnya agar tidak tersenggol pahanya sendiri.

"Pertama – tama aku ingin menyampaikan pendapatku tentang dirimu Sasuke. Dan dari yang Juugo telah ceritakan, kau memang tampak telah berubah. Aku bisa melihat dari sikapmu saat ini. Tatapanmu yang kau berikan saat menatap Ryo sudah bisa aku terka jika kau memanglah ingin berubah. Kau siap menjadi seorang ayah Sasuke?" Pria tersebut tersenyum hangat.

"Tak mengherankan saat ini banyak yang mengetahui permasalahnku 'Tachi?" Tak langsung menjawab, Sasuke menatap sang kakak penuh selidik. Sementara pihak tertuduh hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Siap?" Sasuke kembali menatap wajah pria didepannya, "Secara hukum biologi aku memang telah menjadi seorang ayah dari sebuah janin."

Pria berambut ala tentara di hadapan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sepakat dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Apa pendapatmu tentang kehamilan seorang pria?"

" _Inconceivable_."

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang kehamilan Naruto?"

"Diluar nalar pikirku. Pada awalnya."

"Bagaimana tindakanmu terhadap Naruto saat ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin merawatnya sebagaimana mestinya. Aku bertindak seperti yang seharusnya."

"Apa arti Naruto yang tengah hamil bagimu Sasuke?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Sasuke hingga ia memutuskan untuk menjawab. Dia mengambil kata pertamanya setelah hembusan nafas kedua. "Kalian boleh menertawakanku, hujat jika perlu, tapi aku mulai berpikir tentang karma. Kehamilan Naruto seperti membawa magnet bagiku. Dengan sendirinya aku ingin melindunginya, menjaganya. Tanpa sadar aku mengorek masa lalunya lebih dalam. Dan setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya..." Sasuke menertawakan dirinya sendiri, " _It's funny. But I think I'm getting crazy._ "

"Aku merasa **bersalah** padanya. Hal yang tak akan pernah aku pikirkan ketika bersama orang lain. Bahkan Sakura. Yang kulihat kini... hanya ada penyesalan. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal 'itu' padanaya. Dan berakhir memberinya beban dengan mengandung anakku. Aku ingin ia berbagi beban itu denganku. Tapi ia selalu menolakku. Aku tak pernah bisa menembus pertahanan Naruto akan tindakannya menghindariku."

"Kau bahkan bisa berbicara panjang lebar rupanya?" Tak ayal pernyataan pria tersebut membuat wajah Sasuke mengeras, tidak suka dikoreksi tingkah lakunya. " _Last question._ " Pria tersebut menyempatkan diri mengelus perut buncitnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Janin Naruto—anak kalian. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak aku, tidak pula Naruto. Kami masih sama – sama muda. Bagiku, menjadi seorang ayah? Percayalah, bahkan saat aku memaksa Sakura mengugurkan kandungannya waktu itu, tak sedikitpun terbesit dipikiranku akan menyandang status tersebut. Tapi kini," menatap Ryo yang tengah bermanja ria di pangkuan sang ayah—yang tidak Sasuke sadari kapan bocah aktif tersebut pindah dari pangkuan Itachi ke pangkuan ayahnya sendiri, "Meski hanya sekali. Meski tak mungkin bagiku untuk terus berada disisinya. Aku ingin melihatnya kelak. Bukan pada Naruto, tapi pada anakku, aku ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku telah berubah."

"Mulailah dengan mendapatkan hati Naruto. Maka kau akan dekat dengan anakmu."

"Naruto menolak kehadiran janinnya, meski belakangan dia mulai bisa menerima kandungannya. Tak ada kepastian apa dia akan tetap menginginkan anaknya kelak. Aku telah memutuskan, jika Naruto tak ingin anak kami, aku akan meminta ibuku merawatnya."

"Kau salah. Anak kalian membutuhkan kalian. Terlepas dari keberadaan janin Naruto bermula dari sebuah kesalahan, anak kalian butuh kalian agar tak kembali menjadi "salah". Jika ada yang bisa mengerti keadaan Naruto, hanya anak kalian yang bisa. Jika ada yang bisa menerima keberadaan anak kalian, hanya Naruto yang paling mampu. Jika ada yang bisa melindungi mereka, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Ikatan diantara kalian bertiga." Pria didepan Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menghadap kekanan, dimana sang anak tengah berada.

"Ryo. Kemarilah nak." Kaki – kaki kecil Ryo melangkah dengan riang menuju sang ibu. "Kau tahu ayah sebenarnya seorang perempuan?" Bocoh tersebut menganggukan kepalanya keras. "Tapi sekarang ayah adalah seorang laki – laki. Lalu jawaban apa yang Ryo berikan jika ada yang menanyakan apakah ayah laki – laki atau perempuan?"

"Tak peduli ayah adalah _pelempuan_ atau laki – laki. Ayah tetaplah _olang_ tua _Lyo. Lyo_ bangga punya _olang_ tua _sepelti_ ayah dan papa. _Lyo_ sayang ayah dan Papa. Adik bayi juga." Ryo menambahkan jawabannya dengan mengelus perut buncit sang ayah.

"Percayalah Sasuke. Bukan aku ataupun Juugo yang mengajari Ryo mengatakan hal tersebut. Kata – kata murni muncul darinya."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kini perhatian Sasuke benar – benar terfokus pada sosok didepannya.

"Namaku lahirku adalah Nii Yugito. Sekarang namaku adalah Yuugi Weston. Mengikuti marga ayah Juugo. Aku seorang transgender _Female to Male_. Aku melakukannya karena aku begitu mencintai Juugo yang notabene seorang gay. Aku bersedia menjadi laki – laki agar bisa bersamanya. Kemudian kami sadar kami membutuhkan keturunan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk hamil. Kasusku dan Naruto memanglah berbeda. Tapi aku bisa mengerti kegelisahan yang ia rasa. Maka dari itu, aku bersedia membantumu dalam menghadapi mental Naruto mengenai kehamilannya."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Naruto. Ibu akan membeli sesuatu di swalayan dekat kantor ibu, sekalian ada beberapa urusan yang harus ibu tangani dikantor. Paling lama mungkin dua jam. Itachi dan Sasuke juga tak bisa dihubungi, sekertarisnya bilang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis keluar. Apa tidak apa – apa ibu meninggalkanmu."

"Tak apa. Pergilah. Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Mikoto memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan hangat. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai surai pirang Naruto. "Aku akan berpesan agar suster memeriksa perkembangannmu setiap saat."

"Pergilah," menyingkirkan dengan halus tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut dari kepalanya. "Aku masih bisa menangani ini."

"Baiklah. Ibu pergi dulu."

Safir Naruto tak lepas menatap punggung wanita paruh baya tersebut. Mengantarkannya hingga menghiang dibalik pintu. Menatapnya tanpa berkata – kata. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto mulai nyaman dengan perhatian wanita paruh baya yang membahasakan dirinya sebagai ibu Naruto tersebut.

Membuat Naruto benar – benar bisa merasakan kehadiran sang ibu yang sesungguhnya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia tak pernah merasakan hal tersebut.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Saya mendapatkan data yang anda minta _Taisho-sama_. Namanya Naruto. Tanpa marga. Dua puluh tahun. Laki – laki. Memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru dan tiga garis halus disetiap pipinya. Tengah dirawat di Rumah Sakit Daerah Yokohama. Tidak ada keterangan apa yang tengah dideritanya. Dia dirawat di kamar inap kelas VIP nomor 108. Namun beredar kabar bahwa—

"Cukup. Kau siapkan saja mobil, kita akan mengunjunginya saat ini juga."

"Baik _Taisho-sama_."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Naruto merasa bahwa ia ingin buang air kecil, maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk turun dan membawa sendiri tiang infusnya ke kamar mandi dari pada menekan tombol pemanggil suster. Namun ketika ia melewati lemari pakaian yang memang tersedia di ruang inap kelas yang ia gunakan, Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya. Memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin setengah badan yang tertempel menjadi satu di pintu almari.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan kanannya di tiang infus. Dan dengan gerakan pelan ia arahkan tangannya menuju kancing tengah bajunya. Membuka bulatan benda pengait antar helai baju tersebut. Diaktivitas terakhir membuka kacing baju, Naruto sempat merasa ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Maka setelah tarakan nafas panjang. Naruto membawa baju bagian depannya mengikuti kedua tangannya yang menjauh.

Buncit. Perutnya benar – benar telah membuncit. Jauh lebih buncit dari terakhir ia melihatnya saat masih tinggal di apartemennya dulu. Naruto memang tak pernah mau melihat cermin. Dan entah mengapa saat ini ia ingin melihat bagaimana perubahan yang tengah ia alami kini.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya?" Naruto membawa kedua tangannya kedepan. Menyentuh perut buncitnya. "Apakah dengan cara ini KAU menunjukan padaku bahwa aku orang yang 'berbeda'? Setidaknya Kau beri aku kisah yang indah."

"Merasa senang dengan keadaanmu, bocah?" Ucapan seseorang dari arah belakang tak ayal membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. "Kali ini aku datang dengan sebuah penawaran."

Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Naruto. Meletakan sebuah map di nakas sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Tiongkok, Belanda, Amerika. Kau bebas memilih negara manapun. Aku janji, akan memberikan semuanya yang kau minta. Kita buat ulang kehidupanmu. Cita – citamu akan terkabul. Kau bisa memiliki marga. Menyelesaikan kuliahmu di luar negeri. Bekerja diperusahaan terkenal dan memiliki pendapatan besar. Kau bisa membeli rumahmu sendiri, mobilmu sendiri, apapun yang kau minta."

"Apa yang sebenarnya Anda inginkan?" Naruto menutup tubuh atasnya dengan cepat. Membuat Fugaku berhenti ditempat. Ia tak ingin membuat Naruto menjadi ketakutan seperti terakhir kali ia mendatangi pemuda tersebut. Ia tak mau rencananya hancur karena ketakutan Naruto

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang aku inginkan Naruto. Aku tak menginkan garis keturunan putraku lahir darimu. Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah kesalahan tak patut diteruskan."

"Apa salah'nya'? Bukan Saya yang menciptakan ia ada. Tapi putra Anda."

"Ya. Aku akui Sasuke juga tak bisa dikesampingkan. Ia juga bersalah. Tapi marilah kita bahas dirimu saja. Tidak 'kah kau ingin meraih kebahagianmu sendiri? Kehidupan kecil yang akan kau bangun kelak, sebuah keluarga? Keluarga yang sesungguhnya?"

"Menukarnya dengan hidup janin yang tengah Saya kandung? Jangan gila. Saya tak ingin menjadi pembunuh."

"Dunia memang kejam Naruto. Kebahagian tak bisa diraih dengan begitu mudah. Banyak perjuangan yang harus dilalui. Kita hanya mengambil langkah untuk kebahagian kita bersama. Aku yakin janinmu pasti akan mengerti."

"Anda gila Fugaku-san! Anda tak pantas dengan jabatan yang tengah Anda jalani."

"Semua manusia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi kotor Naruto. Mari kita kotor bersama – sama terebih dahulu. Baru kita bisa berhenti dan bertaubat." Fugaku kembali berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Berhenti dihadapannya, dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

"Kau anak yang baik Naruto. Aku akui itu ketika menyelidiki latar belakang hidupmu. Hanya saja kau anak yang tidak beruntung. Mari kita buat hidupmu lebih berwarna. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku yakin, hidupmu akan berubah sepenuhnya. Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan janinmu. Lihat sisi baiknya, kau bisa hidup bebas. Tanpa bayang – bayang tentang bagaimana kehidupanmu dan anakmu kelak. Aku tenang karena bisa melepaskan belenggu yang melingkari putra bungsuku."

"Betapa linciknya Anda. Memanfaatkan latar belakang hidup Saya untuk keuntungan Anda."

"Lihat mataku." Meski dengan gerakan terpatah – patah, Naruto menatap _onyx_ pria berusia empat puluh tahuanan di depannya. "Anak seperti apa yang akan lahir darimu kelak? Dia akan selalu membawa akibat dari kelakuan orang tuanya. Meskipun kau bisa menitipkannya dan menghilangkan jejak bahwa ia anakmu, apa hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan diketahui sebagai anak dari seorang pria yang dapat mengandung suatu hari kelak? Kau tahu persis seperti apa itu hidup susah Naruto. Meski sedikit, aku yakin kau masih punya rasa kasihan untuk tidak mengulang kepedihan hidupmu pada anakmu."

Naruto tertunduk, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perkataan Fugaku sedikit menggoyahkan penderian yang sempat tercipta. Kini keraguan kembali membayangi dirinya. "Anda bisa membuat hidup Saya terlihat terlahir kembali. Bukankah Anda juga bisa melakukannya pada'nya' kelak?"

"Kau tau titik poin pembicaraan kita Naruto, Dan itu sudah cukup jelas."

"Tapi bagaimana kita menyingkirkannya? Dokter Tsunade bilang akan sangat membahayakan bagi Saya. Terlibih dengan status Saya yang seorang pria."

"Bisakah aku anggap ini sebagai awal kau setuju dengan tawaranku?"

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu Sasuke. Aku benar – benar tak bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan."

"Lubang yang mana?"

"Ha?"

"Lubang yang mana yang kau masuki?"

"Lubang apa?"

"Saat kau berhubungan badan dengan suamimu."

"Bisakah kau menanyakan hal yang lebih wajar?"

"Jawab saja."

Juugo harus menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau memang punya aura _ultimate_. Aku tak akan bisa tak menuruti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Memimum cairan kuning dari gelas bir miliknya, Juugo kembali berbicara.

"Aku tak mengerti rahasia dari sebuah kehidupan. Pemikiran masnusia. Dan hal – hal yang ada di dunia. Tapi aku percaya akan yang namanya takdir. Kita memang dilahirkan dalam dua jenis kelamin. Perempuan dan Laki – laki. Tidak ada kelamin ketiga. Terlepas dari kasus Naruto yang memanglah seorang **laki – laki** namun dapat mengandung. Hubungan manusia—dalam hal ini adalah seks—sejatinya memang haruslah dilakukan oleh laki – laki dan perempuan. Tapi kemudian muncul beberapa orang sepertiku, yang memang tak bisa memiliki rasa pada lawan jenis. Menjadi gay bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Aku tak mengetahui awalnya, aku tak melakukan apapun hingga jadi begini, semua berjalan begitu saja."

"Dulu aku berpikir aku tak pernah menyukai wanita karena memang masih belum saatnya. Tapi ketika aku merasa tertarik dengan salah satu juniorku dulu, dimana ia seorang laki – laki sepertiku, aku tetap mengalami dilemma yang disebut "susah menerima kenyataan". Tapi belakang aku sadar, cinta mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan logika sekalipun. Dan dengan perjuangan, aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi itu baru awal kehidupan gay ku. Tidak 'kah kau juga mengalami masa yang sama sepertiku 'Suke?"

"Hn."

"Aku anggap itu iya. Awalnya aku pikir dia akan jadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku. Tapi ternyata bukan. Hal ini tak lantas menjadikanku sebagai pria liar yang mengencani setiap lelaki yang menarik perhatianku. Susah bagi ku—gay tipe denial—mengakui orientasi seksual yang ada. Dan hal ini menganggu hidupku. Kenakalanku semakin menjadi. Semua masalah yang ada membuatku menutup mata akan hadirnya Yuugito. Meski telambat, aku mensyukuri kehadirannya."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun dari pertanyaanku."

Juugo tersenyum, ia merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Secara seksual, ia benar – benar telah terbentuk selayaknya lelaki. Aku melakukannya sama seperti yang kau lakukan."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi kehamilannya adalah rekayasa? Bayi tabung?"

Juugo menganggukan kepalanya. Membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan kini, Sasuke. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menebaknya kali ini." Itachi bertanya sembari menatap lurus kejalanan. Memilih tetap berkonsentrasi saat mengemudi.

Sasuke sedikit merasa bosan dengan ungkapan – ungkapan yang menjelaskan bahw dirinya benar – benar tak dapat di tebak. "Tidak ada."

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

"Ck. Berkonsentrasilah saat mengemudi. Jika perlu, tambah kecepatan."

Tak perlu kata – kata lebih implisit untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Karena Itachi telah memahaminya. Dan sebentuk senyuman mengembang diwajah Itachi.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

 _~Jika ada yang bisa melindungi mereka, hanya kau_  
 _yang bisa melakukannya._  
 _Ikatan diantara kalian bertiga~_

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Mikoto tiba lima belas menit setelah Fugaku pergi. Ada kemungkinan sepasang suami istri tersebut tidak berpapasan dijalan. Hal ini terbukti dari raut wajah Mikoto yang terlihat masih dalam keadaan baik. Tidak ada guratan atau amarah seperti biasanya ketika sang suami mencoba datang untuk mengganggu Naruto. Bukannya Naruto berharap akan sikap Mikoto padanya. Tapi dengan demikian ia jadi memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memikirkan penawaran dari Fugaku tanpa campur tangan Mikoto maupun dua Uchiha muda lainnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Naruto?"

Teguran halus wanita paruh baya tersebut sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto. "Tidak ada. Melamun sudah jadi kebiasaanku akhir – akhir ini."

"Ada baiknya jika waktu luangmu kau gunakan untuk berinteraksi dengan janinmu. Itu akan membantunya belajar tentang dunia diluar kandungan. Atau sesekali hiburlah dia sembari mendengarkan musik."

Naruto tak memberi respon apa – apa saat Mikoto meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya. "Bicaralah seolah dia memang ada dihadapanmu, buat dia seolah mendengarmu." Tapi yang Naruto lakukan hanya mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Sasuke kapan akan kemari?"

"Sasuke?" Mikoto mengulang dengan nada heran. "Mungkin nanti, selepas kerja," meletakan kue jahe dan teh hangat di meja dekat ranjang. "Ada apa."

"Ada yang ingin aku buktikan."

"Apa itu?" Mikoto menarik bangku mendekati sisi kanan Naruto.

"Entahlah. Tapi ini menggangguku."

Kali ini, sebagai respon dari percakapannya, Mikoto menganggat tangannya. Mengusap sayang surai pirang Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa bersikap kaku.

"Jangan memaksakan hidupmu Naruto. Ada saatnya kau bisa memilih kehidupan yang lebih layak. Tuhan tak akan memberikan hambanya dengan cobaan yang hamba tersebut tak bisa menjalaninya."

"Ibu?"

Mikoto tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan mendengar Naruto memanggilnya demikian. "Iya sayang?"

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Kalian sudah datang?" Mikoto sedang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Naruto. Tangan kananya tak berhenti mengusap dahi si pirang yang tengah terlelap. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Dia baru saja tertidur. Sikapnya hari ini sedikit mudah diatur. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia bahkan menghabiskan bubur yang disediakan rumah sakit dan meminum obatnya tanpa disuruh."

"Syukurlah jika begitu." Itachi menaruh beberapa jenis kudapan di nakas. Kemudian memijat bahu sang ibu. "Kita pulang, bu. Biar Sasuke yang menjaga Naruto."

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Sasuke sebentar. Nanti ibu juga akan memberitahu mu, hanya saja ibu takut Naruto tahu." Beranjak berdiri, "Ibu minta tolong kau bereskan peralatan Naruto dan barang – barang ibu."

Itachi menundukan kepalanya. Menerima dengan baik perintah Mikoto.

"Sasuke, ikutlah denganku sebentar."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Ibu sebenarnya tidak ingin menghiyanati Naruto dengan menceritakannya padamu. Bisa saja ibu mengurusi tindakan gila ayahmu itu. Hanya saja, ibu sadar ibu tidak bisa menangani ini seorang diri hanya untuk menyenangkan Naruto. Ibu yakin jika kita bekerja sama akan lebih baik."

"Ada apa sebenarnya, bu?" Sasuke mulai melihat ketidakwajaran.

Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Jangan terpancing emosi dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga Fugaku adalah ayahmu." Mikoto memberikan sedikit senyuman. "Tadi ibu sempat meninggalkan Naruto. Ada perihal mendadak yang harus di selesaikan, ibu tahu ibu salah—" Mikoto mempercepat ucapannya saat terlihat Sasuke hendak memotong. "—Tapi semuanya masih dalam kenadali. Sewaktu ibu pergi, Ayahmu menemui Naruto lagi. Ia meminta Naruto pergi meninggalkan Jepang."

"Apa?!"

"Naruto hampir termakan ucapan Ayahmu. Hanya saja ia mampu mengulur waktu."

"Naruto menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Ya. Meski sedikit pancingan."

"Lalu?"

"Naruto masih dalam keadaan labil Sasuke. Baik kita maupun ayahmu bisa saja memberi akhir yang buruk baginya. Ayahmu sangat jelas ingin melenyapakan janin Naruto. Tapi dengan memaksanya tetap bertahan di tengah tekanan yang ada tak ayal akan menekannya berbuat nekat juga. Paling parah mungkin ia akan membunuh anaknya saat lahir nanti jika terus berada pada posisi ini."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Naruto memintaku melenyapkannya dari kalian semua. Ayahmu dan juga dirimu. Tapi aku kembali berpikir, Naruto tak akan kuat menghadapinya seorang diri. Maka, mari kita ikuti permainan ayahmu."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Mikoto yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah siap, Itachi?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah. Sasuke, ibu pamit dulu. Jika ada apa – apa cepat hubungi kami." Mikoto menenteng tasnya kemudian membelai pipi putra bungsunya sebelum pergi.

"Semua jendela telah aku cek. Aman. Beberapa makanan dan minuman dingin sudah aku masukan di kulkas. Baju gantimu aku gantung di lemari."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku pulang dulu." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Sasuke melepas jas yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Menekuk lengan kemeja hingga sebatas siku. Melonggarkan dasi. Dan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh ibunya.

Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana. Memasang alarm satu jam lebih cepat dari alarm utama. Mencoba bangun lebih dahulu esok pagi agar ia bisa memilih sikap apa yang akan ia tunjukkan saat Naruto bangun.

Kemudian ia duduk dalam posisi yang sama selama setengah jam. Duduk sembari memandang wajah tenang Naruto ketika tidur.

Memandang bulu mata dan kelopak matanya yang bergerak – gerak menandakan sosok tersebut memiliki kilatan ingatan yang disebut mimpi.  
Memandang tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang nyatanya masih terlihat saat keadaan tenang.  
Melihat dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur tanda bahwa ia bernafas dengan baik.  
Memandang perut Naruto. Perut yang tertutupi selimut.

Lama.

Lama sekali. Sangat lama Sasuke memandang objek terebut. Seolah dapat menembusnya dan melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Seolah hal tersebut nampak nyata.

Memandangnya sembari berharap.

Tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat. Berhenti diudara. Ragu untuk mendarat. Melatakkan tangannya dan merasakan apa yang terjadi. Merasakan perkembangan kandungan Naruto. Merasakan tumbuh kembang anak mereka.

Merasa tak sopan menyentuh seseorang yang sedang menjauhimu, pada selanjutnya Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali.

"Teruslah hidup." Sasuke akhirnya memilih membenarkan anak rambut Naruto yang menutupi dahinya.

Beranjak berdiri, ia merebahkan diri di ranjang khusus keluarga yang menjaga. Meletakkan tangan kanan di atas bantal spons untuk menambah tinggi letak kepalanya. Kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kekanan. Dan Sasuke tertidur sembari menatap Naruto.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Sepasang safir mulai terlihat dibalik kelopak mata yang terangkat, terbuka. Menatap lurus pada sosok yang terlelap sembari menatap dirinya.

 _"Tuhan. Kuatkan aku."_

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Naruto..." Mikoto memanggil bahkan sebelum memasuki ruang rawat Naruto. "Ibu bawa ini." Mengangkat kantung kertas.

Naruto menatap kantung yang Mikoto bawa, dan ia merasa familiar dengan logo pada bagian depan kantung.

"Iya. Ibu membelinya di toko dimana kau bekerja." Alis Naruto terangkat. "Sasuke memberitahu ibu, jadi, ibu sekalian saja mengajaknya mampir. Pemilik toko sangat ramah. Ibu bahkan sempat mengobrol dengannya."

"Nenek Chio?"

"Ya. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu. Ia sebenarnya bertanya kau dimana, dan, mengapa berhenti mendadak. Tapi, kemudian ibu bilang, bahwa kau adalah calon menantuku, dan kau akan segera memiliki anak."

"Jadi ibu—"

"—Tidak. Ibu tidak bercerita bahwa kau yang hamil. Dia menduga bahwa anak ibu wanita."

"Owh."

"Ini bolu jeruknya. Chio – san bilang kau menyukainya."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh iya. Sasuke bilang bahwa nanti ia akan membawa seseorang untuk berkunjung."

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke bilang temannya di masa sekolah atau kuliah, ibu lupa. Sasuke juga bilang, bahwa ia laki – laki yang juga tengah mengandung."

"APA?!"

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Halo Naruto."

Seorang pria dengan model rambut layaknya memasuki ruang inap Naruto. Perut pria tersebut sangat membuncit. Seperti tengah hamil tua. Di belakangnya, ada pria lain berambut jingga gelap. Ia tengah membawa seorang anak laki – laki berumur empat tahunan lebih dalam gendongannya.

Terakhir, Sasuke datang paling belakang. Ia tak masuk. Memilih menyandarkan bahunya di daun pintu. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Menikmati interaksi di depannnya.

"Ini untukmu." Pria pertama menyerahkan bingkisan buah. "Yang berebentuk mengerikan itu, namanya buah naga. Sangat baik untuk kehamilan." Ujarnya. "Aku Yuugito. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuu. Aku lebih tua setahun di atasmu. Dia Juugo, suamiku, dan juga teman Sasuke. Dan ini Ryo. Putra pertamaku."

Juugo menunduk memberi salam. Ryo sembunyi di leher sang papa. Takut dengan pandangan menyelidik Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dengan seribu pertanyaan.

"Duduklah. Pilih dimana kalian suka." Mikoto menyambut mereka. Juugo memilih duduk di sofa pengunjung. Yuu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik."

"Ini kehamilan pertamamu bukan. Bagaimana rasanya?''

"Buruk."

Yuugito tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau aku. Aku merasa sangat gembira. Setiap bulan aku akan berdiri di depan cermin dengan posisi yang sama dan pakaian yang sama. Aku suruh Juugo memotretku. Sebagai dokumentasi untuk aku tunjukan pada Ryo setelah ia lahir." Yuugito bercerita dengan riang tanpa diminta.

"Kau ingin meyakinkanya bahwa kau yang mengandungnya."

"Pada awalnya memang begitu. Tapi lama – kelamaan aku juga merasa asik sendiri."

"Kau tak merasa aneh? Merasa berbeda?"

"Mengapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau pria."

"Oh ya, ya. Aku pria. Dan aku bisa mengandung. Lantas?"

"Itu tidak wajar. Ini menjijikkan."

"Hey. Tidak ada kehidupan baru yang menjijikan. Darimanapun kehamilan itu bermula."

"Kau mengatakannya, karena kau memang pasangan sesama jenis. Aku tidak. Aku pria normal." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tapi kemudian, Naruto memilih kembali menatap Yuugito.

"Mmmm. Bisa jadi. Mungkin aku memang mengharapkanya. Tapi aku tak bisa langsung mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku memegang kandunganmu?" Bukan bertanya, Yuugito malah meminta, kedua tangannya sudah ia letakkan di atas ranjang.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Mikoto. Meminta tanggapan.

Mikoto mengangguk.

Naruto menurunkan selimut.

Yuugito langsung menyentuh perut Naruto. Meski masih di lapisi baju rumah sakit, Yuugito masih bisa menerkanya.

"Dia bergerak aktif. Tidak seperti putriku saat ini."

"Janinmu perempuan."

"Ya. Kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Belum di USG?"

"Aku tak ingin mengetahuinya."

"Buat kejutan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Perutku dulu juga berbentuk seperti ini. Lonjong. Mungkin anakmu laki – laki."

Naruto terdiam.

"Tapi dulu saat aku mengandung Ryo, perutku tak sebesar ini."

Naruto mengadah. Mulai tertarik.

"Saat aku hamil enam bulan. Berat Ryo sudah mendekati dua kilo. Tapi entah mengapa, saat aku hamil tujuh bulan, berat Ryo mendadak turun menjadi tak lebih dari satu kilo empat ons."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dokter bilang aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Terlalu banyak bekerja. Tapi lebih fatal di mental. Mungkin kau benar, statusku dulu, serta keadaan bahwa itu kehamilan pertamaku, banyak beban pikiran yang menghantui. Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku takuuuut. Mungkinkah Tuhan sebenarnya menghukumku dari kehamilan ini. Aku takuuut. Mungkin Tuhan akan mengambilnya dariku. Aku takuuut. Dia akan pergi bahkan sebelum ia datang. Aku takut. Karena aku menyayanginya. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih memberikan hidayahnya. Aku memang terpaksa melahirkan Ryo di bulan kedelapan. Ryo sangat lemah saat itu. Beratnya hanya satu setengah kilogram. Butuh dua bulan untukmya keluar dari inkubator. Tapi dia selamat. Dia hidup. Di tetap hadir di tengah tengah antara aku dan Juugo."

Naruto menatap Ryo yang tengah di duduk di pangkuan Juugo dan menatap padanya.

"Kau, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau menyentuh kandunganku?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan – pelan.

Beda Naruto. Beda Yuugito. Ia yang menggunakan celana katun dan kaos oblong standar dengan blazer hitam, langsung menyampingkan blazernya, mengangkat kaos oblongnya.

"Mau menyentuhnya sekarang?"

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, kemudian tangannya menyentuh perut Yuugito. Perut itu sama sepertinya. Terasa kencang. Terasa hangat. Perut itu menampakkan warna kulit yang menggelap di area pusar yang mencuat, ketimbang daerah lain.

Tangan Naruto beralih, menyentuh bekas sayatan yang meninjol di bawah pusar. Tanda operasi sesar. Tanda perjuangan. Perjuangan seorang ibu.

"Sama bukan, dengan kehamilanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia bergerak?"

"Iya. Dia hidup."

"Tentu saja. Aku benar – benar tengah hamil."

Naruto tersenyum. "Naruto. Percayakah jika aku bilang aku bukan gay? Aku juga bukan biseks. Aku bukan wanita, apalagi pria."

Naruto mendongak.

"Aku seorang transgender _Female to Male_. Aku melakukannya karena aku begitu mencintai Juugo yang notabene seorang gay. Aku bersedia menjadi laki – laki agar bisa bersamanya. Kemudian kami sadar kami membutuhkan keturunan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk hamil." Yuugitu membelai pipi Naruto sayang.

"Kehamilan kita memang berbeda Naruto. Aku yang notabene perempuan merusak kodratku. Dan dengan terpaksa harus melalui program bayi tabung untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melahirkan mereka dengan cara normal. Sudah tidak mungkin. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau memang tercipta seperti itu, kau memang diciptakan untuk bisa mengandung karena hamil. Karena kau mampu."

Naruto jatuh tertunduk dalam.

Yuugito menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Menutup bajunya. Dan menundukan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Kita bisa. Selamatkan bayimu. Dan kau akan merasakan betapa beruntungnya dirimu menjadi seorang ibu. Terlepas siapa sebenernya dirimu." Kemudian mengecup kening Naruto.

"Nak. Kemarilah. Ryo tidak ingin mengenal paman Naruto? Dia akan jadi orang tua teman adik Ryo."

"Pa~" Ryo meminta persetujuan.

"Pergilah."

Ryo turun dari pangkuan sang papa. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju sang ayah.

"Halo paman, nama aku _Lyo._ Salam kenal. Adek _Lyo,_ nanti teme an sama adek bayi Paman _Naluto,_ ya? "

Tanpa di komando, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ryo lucu. Masak sudah besar masih gak bisa bilang R." Komentar Naruto.

"Paman _Naluto,_ manja."

Semua tertawa.

"Naruto..." Ibu kembali bersuara setelah dari tadi diam. "Kau harus kuat. Jika kau merasa sudah tidak sanggup. Berjuanglah untuk anakmu."

Disudut ruangan, setelah berpindah tempat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam pandangan sendu. Menikmati waktu keluarga yang tercipta dengan atmosfir hangat.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Semua keadaanya baik. Tekanan darah dan tingkat kolesterolnya baik. Hanya saja perlu penambahan nutrisi untuk bulan kedepan." Tsunade memberikan catatan untuk kesehatan Naruto.

"Terimakasih Tsunade-san." Mikoto menerima catatan tersebut.

"Kau. Jadilah pria yang kuat. Jangan kalah dengan semua ini. Aku tahu kau mampu." Menepuk bahu Naruto, Tsunade izin undur diri.

Naruto hanya diam. Tak merespon apapun. Ia akan tetap berada pada sikap diam jika sudah seperti ini. Hanya pada Mikoto, Naruto masih menampakkan sikap manusia wajar.

"Kita pulang." Ajak Mikoto.

Sasuke menyerahkan jaket berbahan tipis degan tudung lebar pada ibunya, namun Mikoto menolaknya. "Bantulah Naruto memakainya. Ibu akan beres – beres."

Sasuke terdiam. Dalam hati ia mengumpat. Mengapa ibunya malah bersikap demikian. Padahal beliau tahu dirinya sedang tidak mampu berinteraksi langsung dengan Naruto.

"Mau aku pakaikan atau—

"—Aku pakai sendiri."

Sasuke menyerahkan jaket biru dongker tersebut.

Saat Naruto berusaha turun dari ranjang—yang kebetulan sedikit tinggi—kesusahan, tanpa persetuan Naruto, ia merangkul pinggang Naruto. Membantunya.

Tangan itu merasa hangat pada punggung yang melengkung dalam. Khas tubuh wanita hamil besar.

"Sudah. Lepaskan." Naruto membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit terangkat saat ia telah berhasil menuruni ranjang. Menutup perut buncit yang terpampang. Kemudian memasang tudung dan menutupi sedikit wajah atasnya.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Ibu akan mampir setidaknya dua minggu sekali. Memastikan Naruto tetap menyediakan makanan sehat untuk kandungannya. Permen jahe sudah ibu siapkan sekitar empat pack. Kau makanlah sebelum dan sesuah tidur. Dengan begitu tidurmu akan lebih nyaman. Beberpa baju ibu saat masih hamil sudah ibu gantung di lemari Naruto. Ibu pilih yang paling besar. Meski Naruto sekarang amat kurus, tapi ia tetap lebih besar dari ibu. Surat dan perlengkapan ceck up juga sudah selipkan di tas. Terakhir. Jika butuh sesuatu, cepat telepon ibu." Mikoto selama berbicara tak melepas sedikitpun lengan kanan Naruto. Memberi stimulus perhatian akan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Sasuke. Tak aman jika kau sering meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Ayahmu dan para ajudannya akan kembali mengusik hidup Naruto. Kau ajukanlah surat pengunduran diri. Bekerjalah pada bidang yang bisa kau kerjakan di dalam rumah," Mikoto sekarang menatap putra sulungnya. "Itachi, kau tak keberatan bukan, membantunya lagi?"

"Tidak, bu. Aku siap."

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ibu pamit pulang."

Untuk terakhir kali, Mikoto menatap Naruto yang tengah menduduk dalam. Menatap sandal rumah sakit yang lebih dipilihnya ketimbang sendal yang disediakan Sasuke dirumah sakit.

"Ibu tidak akan bosan mengatakannya, bahkan untuk kembali mengulangnya sekarang. Naruto, kau harus kuat. Jika kau merasa sudah tidak sanggup. Maka berjuanglah untuk anakmu. Ibu yakin kau mulai menyadarinya."

"Sudah, bu. Ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Naruto beristirahat."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Kau ingin teh tarik, apa teh hijau dengan kremer?" Sasuke bertanya dari arah dapur.

Naruto tak menjawab. Kedua sapirnya menatap lurus kearah televisi LID 42 inchi di depannya. Tapi semua audio dan visual terlewat begitu saja.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menyentuhkan gelas mug putih 60 CC ke lengan kanan Naruto.

Naruto mendongak. Kedua netranya mentap wajah Sasuke. Bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri dalam jarak kecil. Tampak seoalah mata menangis dalam diam. Tapi dia meneliti. Dan berharap...

"Aku rindu Sakura."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

 _"Bagaimana?_ " Suara disebrang langsung to the poin. Bahkan sebelum Naruto mengucapkan Halo.

"Ya aku setuju. Tapi ada syaratnya."

 _"Apapun syaratmu."_

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Mendung benar – benar menyelimuti pemakaman Kazhuhiro (lih: Sesuatu yang makmur). Padahal sejam lalu, saat Naruto dan Sasuke berangkat dari apartemen. Cuaca masih amat cerah. Namun sekarang mendung benar – benar telah berwarna abu gelap. Tinggal menunggu angin untuk kembali menghangatkan awan hingga awan beku terbawah berubah menjadi tetes air hujan.

"Kita akan tetap turun?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mematikan _starat on_ , mobilnya.

Naruto menatap pintu pemakaman. Menggenggam erat _safety belt_ , "Ya." kemudian melepaskannya.

Sasuke mengikuti tindakan Naruto. Turun dari mobil dan mensejajari dimana Naruto berdiri. Memandang depan.

"Kau tahu dimana makamnya?"

"Aku beberapa kali kesini."

Satu alis bersurai pirang tertarik keatas.

Dua kaki beralaskan sendal Teva berwarna hitam oranye melangkah pertama. Empat langkah kemudian, kaki beralaskan sendal Birkenstocks menyusul.

Mereka samapai. Didepan makam Sakura.

"Sudah berapa lama ia meninggal Sasuke? Bisa kau menghitungnya?" Naruto terduduk degan kedua lutut menekan gundukan tanah di depannya.

Tanah itu sudah kering. Tidak lagi berwarna merah. Tidak lagi bertekstur lembut. Tidak lagi tandus. Penuh akan rerumputan.

Makam Sakura memang berbeda, Mebuki merancangnya hanya dengan menggunakan separuh tanah makam Sakura yang diberi tugu, sisanya ditanami rerumputan. Hal ini dilakukan mengingat bagaiman sulanya Sakura terhadap tanaman.

"Kehamilan sudah berjalan di bulan keenam. Berarti sudah tujuh bulan lebih ia dimakamkan." Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto memasukan tangannya pada saku celana. Mengamati punggung Naruto yang naik turun, berirama.

"Bibi Mebuki dan Paman Khizasi pasti rajin menghampirinya. Terlihat dari bagaimana bersihnya makam Sakura." Tangan Naruto mengusap tugu Sakura. Disana sudah ada guvi air suci, dan sisa dupa. "Meski terliahat kuat dan tegar, Sakura adalah tipe anak yang manja. Dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Sebab bibi selalu memarahinya yang sedikit ceroboh menaruh barang."

"Ya mereka memang sering datang kesini. Ibu memberitahuku."

"Mendekatlah, Sasuke." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke menurutinya. Ia mengikuti cara duduk Naruto. Hanya saja ia tidak menekan lutunya di tanah. Tungkainya masih kuat menopang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kesusahan dengan perut besarnya.

"Hari ini aku datang bersamanya. Orang yang membuat kita bertiga terikat hubungan rumit. Ku harap kau tak marah." Tangan Naruto mula menyalakan dupa.

"Kau ingin aku mengucapkan salam padanya?" Sasuke bertanya sembari ikut meletakkan bunga lily yang ia ingat adalah kesukaan Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hei. Apa kabar? Maaf baru menghampirimu saat ini. Ku harap kau tidak meminta pada tuhan untuk turun hujan sebagai hukumanmu untukku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sakura. Aku jatuh bangun. Aku merasa ingin meledak. Ingin berkata tak sanggup. Tapi kau pasti menghinaku. Berkata bahwa aku payah. Tapi aku memang payah. Aku mulai melemah. Kehilangan diriku. Kehilangan arah. Aku bingung." Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat botol dupa. "Tapi bukankah setiap manusia berhak lemah? mengalah dengan emosi? Merasa lelah? Berteriak meminta keadilan? Aku berada di posisimu saat ini. Aku mengandung anaknya. Bah. Apa pula yang aku katakan. Ini berasa gatal di bibir, Sakura. Menggelikan. Tapi aku mulai mengakuinya. Salahkah aku mulai menyayanginya?"

Akhir kata Naruto, Sasuke terdangak. Menatap Naruto. Ia mulai menangis. Naruto mulai menangis.

"Kau membencinya, bukan? Marah padanya, bukan? Ingin membunuhnya bukan? Kau ingin lari dari kenyataain ini, bukan? Lari dan bebas dari perilakunya? Lalu mengapa kau yang harus pergi? Tidak sadar—" Naruto menarik nafas yang muali tersedat, tengggorokannya sakit, "—Tidak sadar bukan. Apa yang kau sebabkan karena kepergianmu? Kematianmu hanya menghentikan penderitaanmu saat itu, Sakura. Tapi apa berikutnya? "

"Mungkin dari semua orang yang kau beri dampak atas kepergianmu, Sasukelah yang paling diuntungkan, paling merasa senang, paling lega. Tapi tidak. Tidak Sakura. Sasuke tidak bebas. Ia tersiksa. Ia juga menderita. Bedanya dia mengikatku."

"Bibi Mebuki menggila. Ia nyaris merusak rumah karena kehilanganmu. Anak – anak panti nyaris terlantar karena kehilangan pengasuh tersayangnya. Paman Khi* nyaris menyerah merawat bibi. Tapi ia berhasil. Paman Khi hebat bukan? Tawa panti membawa kembali senyum bibi. Membawa lembali hidup bibi. Membawanya pulang. Lihat? Segalanya pasti ada jalan keluar."

*Khi (panggilan akrab Naruto)

Naruto menarik nafas kuat – kuat. Menetralkan suaranya. Mengadah. Kembali mencoba memasukan air matanya.

Sasuke diam. Dia tahu ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk menghibur. Naruto butuh _space_. Dia butuh waktu utuk melepaskan semuanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban. Meski dengan sebuah nisan.

Kurang dari delapan detik, Naruto kembali berbicara, "Tapi aku juga tidak akan munafik. Aku tak akan memungkiri yang sudah terjadi. Aku ingin mengakuinya sekarang. Sakura! Aku marah padamu, kesal padamu, kecewa padamu. Aku yang menjagamu sedari kecil. Menemanimu. Membuatmu tetap aman dalam kehidupan modern ini. Tapi kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja padanya? Mengapa kau menyerah pada Sasuke? Memilih bunuh diri? Dimana semua kata – kata motivasimu setiap pagi untukku? Kemana otak jenius pemegang siswi akselerasi terpintar? Kenapa kau memilih bunuh diri?!

Aku kehilangan teman terbaikku sahabatku, saudaraku, sosok yang ku cinta. Kau dengar? Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak akan bisa membalas, Sakura. Karena kau tidak akan ada lagi di kamar sewaku dan memasak untukku. Tak akan ada lagi di perpustakaan dan membantuku belajar, berada dikantin dan memberikan makanan, tak akan ada lagi dan melarangku untuk makan ramen. Kau tidak ada. Tidak ada. Karena kau telah mati. Kau pergi meninggalkanku, Sakura!"

Petir mendung muncul berkilat beberapa kali di langit utara. Berikut dengan angin lembab yang terasa amat dingin. Naruto mengeratkan switer coklat yang akhir ini sering digunakannya.

Menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau pasti tahu, disini aku mencoba menyalurkan amarahmu, mencoba menghilangkan kesalmu, mencoba menyakiti sumber kebencianmu, mencoba meredamkan kekecewaanmu, mencoba membalaskan dendammu. Tapi? Bumerang datang kembali padaku sesaat setelah aku melemparnya. Waktu memberi tamparan. Kenyataan membawaku pula pada penghukuman. Dan semuanya terjadi. Semuanya sudah digariskan. Semuanya sudah diatur."

Katakan padaku sakura. Mengapa sekarang tujuanku berbeda, kebingunganku beralih, dendamku terhenti, obsesiku berbelok, kekecewaanku berubah? Berubah menjadi pengharapan, angan, doa. Doa untuk masa depan. Masa depan yang lebih baik."

Petir kembali menyambar. Lebih besa, keras, dan nyaring.

"Naruto~"

"Apa aku juga sudah beralih menjadi makhluk menjijikan? Apa aku sudah berubah menjadi orang yang berengsek? Menjilat ucapanku sendiri. Aku menginginkannya, Sakura. Aku menginginkannya hadir. Aku menyayanginya. Aku ingin dia lahir. Dan aku butuh Sasuke..." Tangis Naruto pecah saat itu juga tak dapat dibendung. Jatuh menetes tanpa elokan. Sangat deras.

Tanpa jeda, Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto didekapannya. Menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Menahan kesedihannya.

Naruto menangis di dada Sasuke. Tangis yang amat pilu. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan sakit ditenggorokan. Seoalah merakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Atau, itu memang sakit dari dirinya sendiri. Sakit karena ia juga menangis?

Satu air mata turun di pipi kiri Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan air mata hujan langit. Yang turun serempak membasahi tanah kurburan.

Menyesaki keadaan yang mempermainkan mereka.

Dua anak manusia yang berusaha mencari jawaban.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Hujan turun amat deras. Mereka tak sempat berteduh. Tapi jaket kulit berkerah Sasuke menutupi kepala Naruto. Menjaganya agar tidak terlalu lama dijatuhi butiran air bersuhu rendah. Dua bahu bersentuhan selama mereka berjalan. Mengiringi langkah Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek dari pria setengginya.

Membuka pintu. Menutup pintu. Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu kemudi.

Perjalanan pulang penuh akan kebisuan. Penuh akan pikiran masing – masing.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Naruto. Cepat ganti bajumu dengan baju hangat. Tidak perlu mandi. Cukup ganti baju. Bilas rambutmu dengan handuk hangat, baru keringkan rambutmu. Usapkan menyak zaitun lalu tempelkan _hokkairo*_ di dada, bawah perut da—"

 _hokkair_ o (Plaster penghangat)

Naruto mencegah Sasuke yang melintas di depannya dengan menahan lengannya. "—Sasuke. Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu mengucapkannya dengan terburu. Aku pasti mendengarkannya. Sekarang, tenanglah."

Gerakan grasa – grusu Sasuke menyiapkan kebutuhan Naruto terhenti. Mata obsidiannya menatap heran Naruto.

"Tolong, bawakan semuanya ke kamar mandi. Dan," Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut, "Berhati – hatilah. Kau juga basah. Lantai akan semakin licin." Melepas genggaman tangan, kemudian beranjak pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasuke berdiri menyamping. Menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak membiarkan dirinya lama terdiam. Sasuke lekas mengikuti Naruto. Setelah, sebelumnya menyambar dua handuk kimono.

Didalam kamar mandi, Naruto telah membuka sweaternya. Kaos beludru miliknya menempel erat di badan, siap di lepas.

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Tak mau menganggu privasi.

"Handuknya Sasuke." Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke menyerahkannya tanpa balik badan. Setelahnya, ia menghidupkan kran setelah mengaturnya dalam sushu hangat. Membasahi handuk yang diambilnya dari nakas kamar mandi.

"Sudah. Berbaliklah." Sasuke berbalik. Naruto telah menggunakan handuk kimono. "Kau tak melepasnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kau dulu." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam handuk hangat.

Naruto menerimanya. Kemudian menunduk. Membersihkan rambutnya dari air hujan dan menggantinya dengan aliran air hangat dari handuk tersebut. Kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk kering.

Sasuke menyodorkan minyak zaitun berfolume 100 cc.

"Bagian mana saja?"

"Ketiak."

Naruto mengolesinya dengan memasukkan tangganya dari celah lengan.

"Lalu?"

"Dada."

Naruto membuka sedikit kimononya, dan mengolesinya.

"Perut bawah." Sasuke mengintruksi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Naruto berganti membuka sedikit kimono bagian bawahnya, dan kembali mengolesinya.

"Dan punggung."

"Punggung?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya Sasuke. Mau membantuku?" Naruto berbalik, membuka kimono, dan menurunkannya hingga pinggang.

Sasuke ragu – ragu meletakkan cairan minyak zaitun di tangannya ke punggung Naruto. Ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Ia masih sedikit canggung. Sedikit terkejut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menolehkan kepalnya sedikit.

Di posisinya, Naruto merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke yang lebih dingin dari tangannya. Tangan dingin yang gemetar saat membalurkan cairan minyak zaitun tersebut. Tangan dingin yang berhenti mengusap dan memegang pundaknya.

Naruto memilih mengadahkan kepalanya. Mencari jawaban pada cermin di depannya. Dan ia terenyak.

Sasuke, merasa miris menatap dua tulang punggung menonjol Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya. Sialnya matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Di cermin yang memang terpasang di sisi itu dimana Naruto menghadapnya.

Terlihat. Bagaimana tubuh telanjang Naruto. Perut buncitnya. Pusar menonjolnya. Urat perutnya, stretch mark di pinggang.

Entah keberanian dari mana, kekuatan dari mana, keyakinan darimana. Tapi dorongan hati Sasuke membawa kedua tangannya berada di depan perut Naruto. Merengkuhnya. Merasakan teksturnya. Mengecap kehangatannya. Dan terpekik mendapati pergerakan. Pergerakan pertama anaknya yang ia rasakan. Yang ia dapati dari kehamilan Naruto.

"Dia bergerak."

Naruto tersenyum. "Maafkan aku selama ini. Aku selalu bersikap buruk padamu."

"Aku yang salah. Mengapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku yang minta maaf."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya jauh – jauh hari. Meskipun kau tak mengucapnya. Itu yang kau lakukan."

"Mengapa mendadak Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Kau bingung?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau kau bingung. Aku lebih bingung, lebih kalut, lebih tertekan. Jadi," Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang sejajar dengan lehernya, "biarkanlah kita tetap seperti ini. Mengalir apa adanya. Tanpa rasa pasti. Hanya ikatan takdir."

Sasuke tak membalas apapun. Tapi kepalanya ia letakkan di leher Naruto.

Melepas kepenatan hati.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

 _Naruto, kau harus kuat. Jika kau merasa sudah tidak sanggup. Maka berjuanglah untuk anakmu. Ibu yakin kau mulai menyadarinya._

 _"Ya, bu. Aku mulai menyadarinya. Insting seorang ibu."_

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Komisaris. Hari ini Sasuke sama dan Naruto pergi bersama ke makam Sakura. Setelah itu mereka tidak pernah keluar hingga waktu makan malam. Tapi Sasuke keluar sekitar setengah jam dan kembali membawa makan malam."

"Apakah sudah ada waktu pasti Naruto keluar sendiri?"

"Pada setiap rabu pagi dua kali dalam sebulan, jam sembilan, Naruto melakukan _check up_. Sasuke sudah pasti mengantarnya. Dua kali seminggu, Selasa dan Kamis, nyonya Mikoto mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke. Membawakan beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga tambahan. Setiap hari Jumat, Itachi mengunjungi secara acak. Tapi, Naruto selalu keluar menikmati udara sore di lapangan dekat kompleks Sasuke. dua jam sebelum Sasuke pulang kerja."

"Pergilah."

"Baik komisaris."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Itachi sesaat setelah melepas sepatu kerjanya dan meletakkkannya di loker.

"Sedang tidur." Sasuke menjawab sembari melanjutkan menata majalah dan koran di ruang tengah. Ia tetaplah sang perfeksionis. Keberadaan Naruto tak akan mengubah hal ini.

"Aku bawakan dim sum sayur untunknya."

"Letakkan saja di dalam kulkas. Nanti aku panaskan."

Sesaat, Itachi kembali dan langsung menduduki kursi tepat dibelakang Sasuke berjongkok menata meja.

"Kenapa tidak bilang akan datang?" Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya menyusul Itachi di kursi yang sama.

"Haruskah?"

"Aku tak ingin kau melihatku melipat baju."

Itachi tertawa. "Ingatkan kan aku jika kau itu memakai jasa _laundry._ "

Mereka tertawa. Menikmati masa – masa kebersamaan sebagai keluarga. Telah lama mereka tak mengecapnya. Tumbuh dewasa dan memilih gaya hidup masing – masing membawa mereka menjadi individu yang berdiri sendiri tanpa kembali terikat ikatan keluarga. Dan mungkin, memang masalahlah yang bisa menyadarkan mereka. Memberi tamparan kecil betapa beruntungnya mereka masih memiliki orang yang di sebut keluarga.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Sasuke kembali membuka perkataan.

"Kau benar – benar tak bisa memanfaatkan waktu, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa sedetik lalu kita masih merasa nyaman dengan suasana yang tercipta?" Itachi berdecih, mengeluarkan gelagat protes.

"Mau aku ambilkan golok dan dan palu, biar kita lebih akrab, he, Itachi?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, aksen geram. Namun nada bercanda.

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Ayah sudah mengetahui semua kegiatan di rumah ini. Termasuk jadwal random ku kemari. Kemungkinan, dia akan menemui Naruto sesaat sebelum kau pulang."

"Kita awasi Naruto."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak. Dan jangan. Tidak perlu mengawasi Naruto. Hal ini justru akan menjadi laporan untuk Ayah. Biarkan mereka merasa memiliki celah. Jangan. Atau Naruto akan tahu kau telah masuk dalam permainan ini."

"Surat pengunduranku telah jadi, aku siap menyerahkannya kapan saja."

"Kita tunggu waktu kapan ayah menemui Naruto. Setelahnya, baru kau serahkan."

Atmospher kembali tenang. Tenggelam akan pikiran masing – masing.

"Tachi," Itachi berdeham sebagai tanda ia mendengar. "Naruto menangis di bahuku. Dia memberitahukan keinginannya agar aku berada disisinya. Tidak secara langsung. Tapi begitulah yang ku tangkap."

" Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Aku punya rasa yang belum ada namanya untuknya. Dan ku biarkan tetap tak bernama. Karena aku takut keliru dan merusak rasa didalamnya."

"Kita anggap saja kau mulai mencintainya."

"Jika memang aku mulai mencintainya. Mungkin aku tidak tau rasanya dicintai dan dimiliki olehnya. Karena yang aku tahu hanya bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Aku hanya tau bagaimana indahnya mencintai dan selalu ingin melakukanapa saja untuk orang yang dicintai. Aku tahu bagai mana rasanya selalu ingin mendukung orang yang dicintai. Selalu bersedia melindungi dan berkorban tanpa mengharap apapun.

Bahkan dapat aku pahami, selalu menyediakan diri melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang dicintai. Diminta ataupun tidak. Entah nanti dicintai ataupun tidak. Namun pengorbanan yang bisa diberikan untuk orang yang dicintai adalah keindahan tanpa pamrih yang aku syukuri. Dan buatku cukuplah mencintai tanpa mengharap lebih."

Itachi tersenyum.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Kagami. Tetaplah berada pada jarak radius dua puluh meter. Jangan munculkan kecurigaan. Sasuke mungkin saja mengawasi kita."

"Baik _Taisho – sama._ "

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Naruto berjalan seperti biasa sore ini. Mengenakan celana standar berbahan Wedges yang melar sehingga dapat menyamankan membawa perut buncitnya. Kali ini meminjam atau lebih tepatnya menggunakan tanpa izin jaket parasit tebal (jaket gunung) berkerah tinggi milik Sasuke. Ukuranya yang besar dan longgar dapat menutupi perut besarnya. Ia meletakan beberapa coke sehingga memberi kesan menggelembung di dada.

Hal ini ia lakukan agar badannya terlihat besar secara keseluruhan.

Mengunci pintu dan memastikan ia menarik kuncinya, Naruto bergegas turun dari lantai apartemen Sasuke.

Menyusuri jalanan Yokohama, Tokyo. Naruto merasakan hembusan angin kering khas perkotaan. Langkahnya kecil – kecil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Terkadang tangannya terangkat membenarkan letak topinya yang bergeser kebelakang karena diterpa angin.

Sepuluh menit dari apartemen Sasuke jika kau berjalan normal. Tapi butuh tujuh belas menit bagi langkah naruto saat ini. Tiga belokan ke kanan kemudian kekiri setelah persimpangan akan ditemui jalanan lurus. Tepat berada di belakang sekolah menengah tingkat pertama. Terdapat lapangan bebas disana.

Saat sore hari seperti ini. Akan ditemukann beberapa anak bermain sepak bola seusai sekolah. Terkadang juga beberpa keluarga kecil bermain disana. Sekedar menerbangkan layangan pendek atau menghabiskan kembang gula.

Tapi sore ini tak begitu ramai.

Tanah miring yang merupakan akses turun ke lapangan berukuran seratus meter persegi itu hanya berisikan sekelompok anak TK yang sepertinya sedang berlatih acara festival tahunan. Naruto jadi ingat ini mulai memasuki akhir tahun. Lalu ada seorang ibu dan seorang anak kecil yang mungkin berusia sekitar delapan belas bulan. Ia sedang berusaha menyuapinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Memilih duduk di rerumputan dan menatap depan. Ke arah aliran sungai yang berjarak lima meter dari lapangan.

Pikirannya kembali melayang. Ke angan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat ia mulai membuka diri untuk Sasuke. Atau setidaknya, ia memang harus melakukannya. Atau Sasuke akan semakin sakit setelahnya.

"Naruto?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Naruto tahu jika orang yang menyebut namanya adalah ayah Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Anda datang?" Naruto tak berusaha memandang Fugaku.

Ayah Sasuke juga tak memilih duduk di samping Naruto. Ia memilih berdiri. "Tekanan dari masyarakat mungkin sudah mulai mereda. Tapi tekanan dari presiden secara langsung masih ada. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa keputusanmu memilih Kanada."

"Ya. Aku keputusanku sudah bulat. Termasuk jangan campuri kehidupanmu disana."

Fugaku tertawa merendahkan. "Bahkan amat mudah menemukanmu di negara itu. Tapi tidak, terimakasih."

"Aku akan berangkat minggu depan. Ku harap anda menyelesaikan administrasinya."

"Semuanya sudah jadi, bahkan sebelum kau memilih Kanada."

"Aku tak akan terkejut, Fugaku – san."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Baru tiga langkah Fugaku pergi, Naruto memanggil.

"Fugaku – san." Ia tahu bahwa Fugaku berhenti. Maka ia melanjutkan, "Jika aku adalah Sakura, kau juga akan menolaknya?" Naruto mengusap pelan bagian bawah perutnya.

"Yang aku tak sudi mengakuinya adalah anak yang lahir dari kantung menjijikan di dalam tubuhmu. Permisi." Setelahnya Fugaku pergi begitu saja.

Naruto tersenyum. Menalan pil pahit.

Jika ayahnya saja seperti itu. Lantas, mengapa Sasuke menerimanaya?

Pemikiran Naruto terpecah saat seorang anak kecil berlari dari bawah ke atas, saat topi kecilnya terbang di tiup angin.

Berhenti di dekat kaki Naruto.

"Kak, tolong kembalikan." Sang anak kecil meminta izin.

Naruto memungutnya. "Yak. Ini dia. Siapa namamu?"

"Kitsuke."

"Nah. Kitsuke - kun. Mau aku pasangkan."

Anak kecil berambut coklat terang tersebut mengangguk keras. Kemudian berbalik dan memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto dengan hati – hati memasangkan. Kemudian menarik tuas dan mengecilkan ukuran topi. "Nah, jika seperti ini tidak akan lepas lagi."

Kitsuke berbalik. Dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih kak." Dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menikmati udara sore. Menutup mata dan merasakan angin. Hingar bingar suara anak – anak TK menyanyikan lagi menjaga gunung membuat suasana semakin syahdu. Keceriaan. Ketenangan. Kehangata. Memang memberi nilai positif. Hal inilah yang Naruto cari setiap sore.

Membuka pikiran.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Sudah pulang?" Sapa Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke telah berada di dapur. Meminum segelas air putih.

"Ya. Kau dari mana?"

"Jalan – jalan. Merenggangkan otot. Aku bosan terus berada dirumah."

"Kenapa tidak menungguku? Bagaimana jika ayah melukaimu lagi?"

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Aku tahu ada Itachi yang entah mengapa selalu bisa membuatku aman sejauh ini."

"Itachi mengirimimu penjaga?"

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi, jika aku aku selamat, bisa jadi seperti itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak menduga itu aku?"

"Ehmmmm." Naruto kehilangan kata – kata.

"Sudahlah. Hari ini aku akan masak sop ayam. Kau ada permintaaan?"

"Bolehkah kau taburi bawang goreng di atasnya. Yang banyak!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Duduklah. Dan jangan lupa cuci dulu kaki dan tanganmu." Meletakkan gelas, Sasuke pergi beranjak ke arah kamar. "Aku akan ganti baju terlebih dahulu sebelum memasak."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Masukan beberapa tomat."

Tawa Sasuke makin lebar.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Sedang apa?" Ssuke bertanya sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ibu tadi membawakan beberapa peralatan merajut. Dan memintaku membuat beberapa pakaian bayi. Tapi ini benar – benar menjengkelkan. Sulit sekaliii~" Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya meletakkan jarum pemintal dan benang rajut di hadapannya. "Aku lebih cocok diminta membenarkan paralon rusak dari pada merajut topi," mendorong peralatan rajut, "Ini membingungkan."

Sasuje semakin masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau memang laki – laki bar – bar. Urusan pekerjaan kasar nomer satu." Duduk di sebelah Naruto. Menggeser Naruto semakin ketengah ranjang. "Sini. Biar kubantu dirimu."

"Kau bisa merajut?"

"Ya. Ibu memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan saat aku kecil. Pelampiasan karena tidak bisa kembali hamil dan tak ada anak perempuan."

Naruto tertawa cekikikan.

"Sudah. Jangan tertawa. Sekarang ikat benang pada pengait rajutan, jarum ini bernama hakpen—"

"—Ya. Ibu sudah memberitahunya."

"Baiklah. Sekarang, buatlah simpul menggunakan salah satu ujung benang pada ujung hakpen." Naruto mengikuti intruksi Sasuke.

"Perhatikan sisa benang yang tidak terikat!" Sasuke memberi perintah tegas. "Buatlah dua tusuk rantai dari lubang hakpen. Buatlah bentuk lingkaran!"

Naruto perlu melakukan tiga kali percobaan sebelum ia berhasil.

"Buatlah enam tusuk tunggal pada rantai kedua dari hakpen."

Naruto kembali mencoba.

"Perhatikan baik-baik jika rantai kedua pada hakpen. Yang ini kesini, yang ini situ."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Buatlah tusuk tunggal untuk tiap pola tusukan. Naruto. Apa yang kau buat?! Sini. Aku contohkan!"

Peralatan rajut beralih di tangan Sasuke.

"Yang ini dimasukan kesini. Benang ini ditarik. Kemudian diselipkan, kaitkan dengan hakpen. Lalu tarik. Coba lagi," Sasuke menyerahkan peralatan rajut. Naruto menerimanya.

"Kau memasukkan pada lubang yang salah, idot."

"Sasuke. Kalau kau tak iklash mengajar. Jangan sok memberiku pelajaran. Bajingan. Kau tak pantas jadi guru."

"Aku memang bukan guru. Sekarang lajutkan."

"Bah!"

Satu topi kecil dengan diameter tujuh centimeter itu selesai dalam satu jam empat puluh delapan menit.

"Potonglah benang dengan menyisakan lima sentimeter bagiannya. Tarik benang melalui lubang pada hakpen. Kencangkan tali untuk membuat simpul. Sembunyikan sisa tali dengan menyelipkannya pada rantai."

"Selesaiiiiiii"

"Aku lapar, Dobe. Ambilkan aku kopi."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

"Semuanya sudah di atur. Beberapa barang sudah sampai di rumah. Kau akan menyusul tiga hari setelah Naruto samapai."

"Apa Naruto tidak akan curiga?"

"Ibu sudah membuat beberapa alibi saat transit nanti. Jadi Naruto akan tetap mengira ia di Kanada. Bukan di Lombok."

"Kenapa kau pilih Indonesia."

"Karena di sana pemandangannya bagus."

"Inggris juga banyak pemandangan yang bagus."

"Juugo dan Yuugito akan ikut tingal disana."

"Ini rekomendasi mereka?"

"Salah satunya."

"Ayah bagaimana?"

"Sudah lupakan. Mungkin saat kau berangkat, dia akan kebakaran jenggot."

"Punya dendam apa kau denganya?"

"Jika aku sukses membantumu, maka jalanku untuk meminta restu menikah dengan pria akan mudah."

"Brengsek. Kau selalu mengumpan kan aku."

"Kau kalah lahir, saja. Mangkanya aku bodohi."

"Menyingkir. Aku ingin pulang."

Itachi terkekeh geli.

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

Sepasang sepatu _Monk Strap_ yang di semir hitam amat—mengkilat—hingga dapat memantulkan apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya dalam jarak dekat tersebut terlihat sedang dilangkahkan oleh sepasang kaki yang terkesan terburu – buru. Menaiki anak tangga berjumlah tiga belas undakan yang di gandakan dua kali hingga ia berada di lantai tiga tempat dimana atasannya berada. Orang tersebut membuka pintu sang _Taisho_ tanpa ketukan seperti aturan sopan – santun seperti biasa.

" _Taisho – Sama_. Hari ini Sasuke Uchiha resmi mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaaanya. Sementara keberadaan Naruto tak bisa di lacak. Itachi mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa ia tidak ingin di ganggu." Ucapnya dengan nada keras dan cepat.

"Apa?! Cepat kumpulkan anggotamu. Dan cari mereka.

"Siap laksanakan."

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

 **To Be Continued**

AYA  
Pelampiasan—Ane  
AYA

 _Just wanna say, Sorry_ _everybody._ Fic ini lama gak di lanjut.

Seneng rasanya, bisa kembali menulis dengan gaya penulisan ini.

Dan... Ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum aku hiatus lagim bye bye.

P.S: Quote asal comot, gambar asal comot.

P.s.s: makasih kak kagamiyoneko atas saran penulisannya.


End file.
